Dimensionales Chaos
by Shades of X
Summary: Das Universum besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Dimensionen. Jede Dimension hat etwas, das sie einzigartig macht. Legolas, Eragon, Percy, Carter, Rin (Blue Exorcist), Scott (X-Men Evolution) und später Chase (S3) müssen schnell lernen, zusammen zu arbeiten, oder sie sind hoffnungslos verloren... (Keine Vorkenntnisse nötig. Personen werden vorgestellt.)
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen! Möglicherweise gibt es ein paar Leute, die sich jetzt denken "Moment mal!"

Jap, diese Geschichte steht auch auf Fanfiktion .de. Ich bin einer der Autoren, die sich wegen allem und jedem verrückt machen. Ich erhalte meistens viel zu wenig Rückmeldungen. Wenn bei 19 Favoriteneinträgen nicht mal zwei Reviews pro Kapitel auftauchen, ist das äußerst deprimierend. Ich lade hier jetzt Kapitel 1 - 19 hoch, der Rest folgt, wenn ich ihn geschrieben habe!

Falls es jemanden interessiert, hier die ungekürzte, ursprüngliche Kurzbeschreibung: Das Universum besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Dimensionen. Fast überall ist die Geschichte gleich. Die Länder liegen am selben Ort. Die Sprachen sind gleich (meistens, hust, hust). Aber jede Dimension hat etwas, das sie einzigartig macht. Aber wenn diese „Etwas"se aufeinander treffen... Kann das gutgehen?! Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist), Legolas Thranduilion (Herr der Ringe), Eragon , Scott Summers (X-Men Evolution), Percy Jackson (Helden des Olymp) und Carter Kane (Die Kane- Chroniken) treffen mitten im Nichts aufeinander. Grund: Unbekannt...

111CARTER111

Kennt ihr diese Momente, in denen man denkt 'Noch schlimmer kanns nicht werden?'  
Und es dann trotzdem passiert?  
Na schön. Ich fange am besten von Vorne an.  
Meine Schwester Sadie und ich hatten versucht, einmal einen ganz normalen Tag in London zu verbringen... da geht's ja schon los. Sadie geht zu Gran und Gramps, während ich allein mit einem schlecht gelaunten Cheops klarkommen muss. Ich wünschte echt Walt/Anubis wäre da... NEIN! NICHT weil Sadie dann stiller wäre, sondern weil der Kerl Basketball spielen kann! Habt ihr schon mal versucht mit einem Pavian Basketball zu spielen?! ...ich weiche ab.

Jedenfalls trotte ich gemütlich durch die Stadt, denk mir nichts Böses, und renne in einen Typen mit einem leuchtenden Schwert. Déja-vu. Percy. Und diesmal nicht allein.

„Was zur..."  
Weiter komme ich gar nicht.  
Denn direkt hinter uns taucht ein... Viech auf.  
Viech? Ich kann (und will) es gar nicht beschreiben. Muss ich ja auch nicht.  
„Deckung!", brüllt Percy mich an.  
Das Viech hebt ein Auto von der Straße und wirft es zielgenau auf die Stelle, auf der ich noch Sekundenbruchteile zuvor gestanden hatte.  
Der blonde Junge neben uns, so um die 16 Jahre alt, mit einem farblich zu seinen Haaren passenden Schwert am Gürtel... och nö.  
...ähm... richtig... hebt die Arme und ruft einen Blitz herbei, der mit voller Wucht in das Monster einschlägt. Richtig überraschen tut mich das nicht. Seit ich Pharao bin, habe ich mehr Zeit gehabt, über unsere Begegnung nachzudenken, und über Amos Worte: „Andere Götter..."  
Percy hatte ja damals auch Ares erwähnt. Ich wusste nicht so viel über griechische Mythologie (oder Realität), aber dieser Kerl sah verdammt nach Zeus aus. Obwohl das goldene Schwert römisch war... das Tattoo auch... Mein Kopf tut sogar bei der Erinnerung an meine Verwirrung weh. Eine gewisse beteiligte Person sagt nämlich, dass das für heute genug Enthüllungen waren... obwohl die anderen ihre Geschichten noch gar nicht erzählt haben. Tja, Spoiler. Wer die sind? Wusste ich da halt noch nicht. Egal, dazu später!  
Jedenfalls brüllt Goldie laut auf und rief Winde herbei, die das ein wenig desorientierte Viech zurückwerfen.

Percy geht ein paar Schritte vor und hebt ebenfalls die Arme. Die zwei riefen einen Sturm herbei wie man ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte... ich, wollte ich sagen. Nicht man. Ich.  
War ich da echt so nutzlos, wie es sich gerade anhört? Dito.  
'Daran muss sich was ändern', schießt es mir durch den Kopf, und ich laufe auf die beiden zu, rufe meinen Horusavatar her, werde von den Winden erfasst und in die nächste Hauswand geschleudert. Nächster Versuch. Ich greife in die Duat und hole mein Schwert und mein Zaubermesser heraus. Wieso eigentlich erst jetzt? Gute Frage, nächste Frage. Bin ich lebensmüde? Doch keine Fragen mehr. Cheops ist längst nicht mehr zu sehen. Hoffentlich holt er Sadie. Auch wenn sie sich dann vermutlich ewig über alle lustig macht. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein Viech?"  
Fassungslos starre ich Percy an. „Also ägyptisch ist das ganz sicher nicht!", brülle ich durch den Wind zurück. „Und römisch", ruft Blondie, „ganz sicher auch nicht!"

…..

Verdammt.

Jetzt muss ich es doch beschreiben, oder?  
Stellt euch einen ganz normalen Menschen vor. Jetzt vergrößert ihn auf das dreifache.  
Ersetzt seinen Körper durch eine Mischung aus Feuer und Dunkelheit und verpasst ihm Flügel, drückt ihm ein Schwert in die eine, und eine Peitsche in die andere Hand, schmeißt das in die Pfanne, alle drei Minuten wenden,... Scherz. Aber das Aussehen stimmt so. Bis auf die riesigen Stierhörner oder was auch immer das war, das da auf seinem Kopf saß.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir (genau genommen die zwei, aber das bleibt unter uns, ja?)  
so gekämpft haben, als Blondie vor Anstrengung zusammenbricht. Ups.  
Allein kann Percy den Sturm nicht stark genug halten, also tut er das einzig logische: Er löst den Sturm auf. Kam uns zumindest in dem Moment wie ne gute Idee vor. Ein weiteres Mal rufe ich meinen Avatar und stürme auf Viechi zu, während Percy laut „Jason!" ruft und zu dem Kerl rennt.  
Darf ich jetzt die ganze Arbeit alleine machen? Irgendwann, als ich auch fast keine Kraft mehr habe und die Umgebung aussieht, als hätte Seth hier ein paar kleine, göttliche Freunde auf die Welt losgelassen, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.  
Percy hilft mir wieder, Bl...Jason ist immer noch ohnmächtig. Kurzfassung: Das Ding vermöbelt uns, auch als der wieder mitmacht, und auch als Sadie plötzlich hinter uns steht, auf das Vieh deutet und laut „Ha-di" schreit. Wider Erwarten (oder auch nicht, schließlich haben wir dieses Vieh in den letzten Minuten gegrillt, ertränkt, zerstochen und weiß Dad... Osiris, meinte ich... oder Horus, Re oder sonst wer was noch alles mit ihm angestellt ^^) explodiert das Viech nicht, sondern stößt einen hohen, schrillen Schrei aus und greift weichen aus oder blocken ab. Es attackiert. Wir blocken. Und so weiter. Jason und Sadie stehen auf der einen Seite des Monsters, Percy und ich auf der anderen. Was danach passiert, weiß ich nicht mehr so ganz. Das Viech vermöbelt uns, wir versuchen, in den Gruppen durch ein Portal zu entkommen, irgendwas geht bei mir schief (Sadie ist die Magieexpertin!), Percy und ich wachen auf einer Insel mitten im Nirgendwo wieder auf, keine Spur von den anderen beiden, dafür diese komischen Typen. Wieso treff eigentlich immer ich die?

Und wieso muss eigentlich immer irgendwas an denen leuchten?!


	2. Chapter 2

222LEGOLAS222

Ich sah mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck auf die schlafenden Jugendlichen. Selbst nach Maßstäben der Menschen waren sie noch jung. Carter gerade mal 15, Rin 16, Percy 16, Scott 18 und Eragon mit seinen 29 Jahren der älteste, aber immer noch zu jung. Carters und Percys Geschichte hatte mich noch mehr geschockt als die der anderen; eine Begegnung mit einem Balrog wünsche ich niemandem. Wenn selbst ich als Elb, Jahrtausende älter als sie, mich vor dem Balrog fürchtete... nein, daran durfte ich nicht ging ich in Gedanken noch einmal das vorgegangene Gespräch durch...

„...Und dann war einfach alles plötzlich dunkel, ich hatte keine Ahnung mehr wo wir waren, das war noch schlimmer als in der Unterwelt... und ja, ich war da schon mal. Und nein, ich meine nicht das berühmte Paradis. Ich war schon im Tartarus... wo nur die schlimmsten der Ungeheuer gefangen gehalten werden..."Percys Stimme erstarb. Ich richtete mich unwillkürlich etwas auf. „Ihr beide könnt von Glück reden, dass ihr am Leben seid."Das war alles was ich für ihre Geschichte übrig hatte. Von den anderen wurden sie jetzt komplett bestürmt, drehten den Spieß aber schnell um. „Wie seid ihr eigentlich hier gelandet?"  
Keiner hatte so richtig Lust darauf zu antworten. Aber schließlich erzählten wir doch alle.

Eragon hatte nach ein paar Monaten allein mit seinem Drachen... Menschen waren schon merkwürdig... Saphira beschlossen, in seine Heimat Alagäsia zurückzukehren, war unterwegs von Wegelagerern aufgehalten worden, hatte versucht, Magie einzusetzen... ab da wiederholte sich die zuvor erzählte Geschichte.

Scott hatte sein Team... immer noch ein seltsames Wort für eine Gemeinschaft... zu einem Spezialtraining...-übung... überredet, bei dem einiges schief gegangen war, sie auf einen alten Feind namens Magneto... echt jetzt?!... gestoßen waren, sich bekämpft hatten und dann das gleiche in grün. Nur ohne Magie. Zumindest ohne bewusst eingesetzte. Und etwas an dieser Geschichte war merkwürdig. Der Junge schien während des Erzählens plötzlich Liebeskummer zu bekommen...

Rin hatte sich mit einem Freund namens Suguro gestritten, dieser hatte irgendwann einfach nach ihm geschlagen... ^^... , Rin hatte seine blauen Flammen ins Leben gerufen und sich bereit gemacht, sich zu verteidigen, als... . Immer das Gleiche.

...und kam zu dem Schluss, dass wir vorsichtiger denn je sein müssten. Diese Insel, auf der wir hier gelandet waren, war nicht besonders groß, und sie ragte kaum einen halben Meter über den Meeresspiegel auf. Eine große Welle oder das Kommen der Flut konnte alle hier in Lebensgefahr bringen. Unweigerlich verirrten sich meine Gedanken zurück zu meinem eigenen Erlebnis...

Elladan und Elrohir kreuzten ihre Schwerter so schnell, dass selbst ein elbischer Betrachter Mühe haben würde, ihm zu folgen. Die beiden (größtenteils) Noldor hatten versucht, einigen jungen Menschen in Minas Tirith den Schwertkampf nahezulegen und waren nach einigen missverstandenen Bemerkungen Elrohirs, des jüngeren der beiden Zwillinge, aufgefordert worden ihren Kampfstil vorzuweisen. Ihr Stolz würde den beiden Elbenfürsten nicht erlauben den Kampf abzubrechen.  
Nachdem ich lange Seite an seite mit ihrer Schwester Arwen Undómiel, dem Abendstern Imladris' und Gondors, zugesehen hatte, machte ich mich gedankenverloren auf die Suche nach Aragorn. Der Dunédain war schon seit unserem Kennenlernen einer meiner besten Freunde gewesen, hatte er mir doch gezeigt in einen Moment hineinzuleben statt mich mit der ständigen Ungewissheit zu quälen. Wenig später stoben wir auf unseren Pferden in die Nacht hinaus, Brego und Duáth trugen uns mit großen Sprüngen in die Nacht hinaus. Aber wir waren beide unaufmerksam, hatten am heutigen Tag beide schon ein wenig über unseren Durst hinausgetrunken... Percy meinte dazu nur, wenn man sich besäuft ohne Ende, wird man höchstens noch wie Dionysus. Wahrscheinlich würde das ernster klingen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer das war... und den drohenden Angriff einer Orkbande zu spät bemerkt. Aragorn wurde von einem vergifteten Pfeil in die Schulter getroffen, versuchte noch zu kämpfen... Carter murmelte in diesem Abschnitt nur noch, wie froh er war, seine Schwester so weit weg zu wissen. Sie hätte Aragorn als totalen Waschlappen oder schlimmeres bezeichnet. Obwohl ich das diesen Kindern gegenüber niemals, NIEMALS zugeben würde, verstand ich den Sinn dahinter nicht so ganz. Schlimmeres- wäre er dann wohl ein Handtuch?... , war aber nicht mehr wirklich aktiv beteiligt. So oder so, ich kämpfte alleine weiter, spürte, wie mein Körper auf die gewohnten Anstrengungen reagierte, meine Verkrampfungen sich lösten. Bis zu dem Moment, als auch ich getroffen wurde. Das Gift wirkte bei Elben nicht, aber der Schnitt war trotz allem recht... erniedrigend. Seit fast einem Jahrhundert, wenn nicht inzwischen sogar mehr, war ich nicht mehr im Kampf verwundet worden. Und dann von einem so einfältigen Ork. Ein harter Schlag für mein Selbstbewusstsein. Der Wind um mich herum begann warnend zu rauschen, warnend vor einer großen Gefahr... keine 2 Sekunden später stand ich auf dieser Insel, traf kurz darauf die anderen... und Ende der Geschichte...

das ja nicht so sonderlich gut verlaufen war.  
Jetzt war es erst mal das wichtigste, dass wir alle wieder heimkamen. 'Vielleicht', schoss es mir durch den Kopf,' frage ich einfach mal was das mit dem Handtuch soll.'


	3. Chapter 3

333ERAGON333

Von Saphira getrennt zu sein, war immer eines der schlimmsten Dinge für mich. Ich fühle sich dann irgendwie... unvollständig.  
Das schlimmste daran ist, dass niemand hier eine Ahnung hat, wie wir zurückkommen sollten. Ich bin etwa 2 Stunden zuvor zusammen mit Legolas auf die Jagd gegangen, und erst vor wenigen Minuten zurückgekommen. Dabei haben wir Geschichten ausgetauscht, vor allem über Elfen und Elben. Ich hätte gedacht, dass der einzige Unterschied im Namen lag, aber weit gefehlt. Nicht nur, dass selbst Legolas, der ja anscheinend noch einer der jüngeren seines Volkes war, das Alter der ältesten Elfen Alagäsias um ein vielfaches übertraf, sondern auch ihre Verbindung zur Umgebung unterschied sich. Während die Elfen (und Drachenreiter) zwar die Umgebung schätzten, und auch kein Fleisch mehr aßen, ehrten die Elben jedes noch so kleine Stück ihrer Umgebung, aßen aber trotzdem Fleisch. Sie hatten unzählige Unterschiede festgestellt.  
Zurück im provisorischen Lager angekommen, war auch Langschläfer Rin endlich aufgewacht. Percy und Carter hingegen hatten beide dunkle Augenringe und wirkten irgendwie besorgt. Der einzige der anderen, der wirklich beruhigt wirkte, war Scott.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Tiere gehäutet waren, ein Feuer entfacht war und mein seit einer Weile herrschender Ekel vor Fleisch besiegt waren. Dann hatte Rin übernommen. Mit den Worten „Ich liebe Kochen" und der Bemerkung, dass es ihn an daheim erinnern würde, hatte sich der Halbdämon auf das Fleisch gestürzt und war im Moment damit beschäftigt, etwas gutes herbeizuzaubern.  
Während er beschäftigt war, setzten wir anderen uns noch einmal in Ruhe zusammen.  
Scott streckte sich leicht. „Also ist die einzige Gemeinsamkeit in unseren Geschichten, dass wir alle in irgendeinen Kampf verwickelt waren, oder?"  
Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht.  
Keiner antwortete.  
Carter sah irgendwie deprimiert in den Himmel.  
„Ich hatte heute Nacht so eine Vision", murmelte er, „und wenn ich Recht habe spielt in unserer Dimension grade alles verrückt."  
Percy nickte nur leicht. „Die Sache mit römischen und griechischen Göttern war ja schon chaotisch genug. Aber so langsam glaube ich, falls noch mehr Götter plötzlich Realität werden, bricht ein … ähm … intergöttlicher Krieg aus. Darauf hab ich jetzt echt keinen Bock."  
Alles klar. Jetzt bin ich total verwirrt. Zum Glück nimmt Legolas mir die Frage aus dem Mund.  
„Was soll das heißen, bitte? Intergöttlich? Müsst ihr immer solche Wörter verwenden?"  
Der Elb war offensichtlich am verzweifeln.  
„Zwischen, oder unter Göttern", rettete Scott die Lage.  
„Jedenfalls bezweifle ich, dass die Griechen, oder, da Jason ja mit vor Ort war, die Römer, jetzt noch lange im Unwissen über die ägyptischen Götter, oder Nomoi bleiben."  
Percy starrte Carter nachdenklich an. Dieser reagierte erst nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube, manche von uns wissen es schon."  
Allem Anschein nach wären die beiden jetzt in einer ewig langen Diskussion über ihre Götter versunken (ich war plötzlich froh, dass die Elfen keine Götter verehrten), aber Rin rettete uns alle davor, indem er laut „Futter fassen!" brüllte.  
Und uns ein paar Minuten später eines der besten Gerichte überhaupt servierte.  
Wir aßen jetzt schweigend, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich versuchte noch einmal verzweifelt, Saphira zu erreichen, kam aber nicht durch. Stattdessen bemerkte ich, dass auch Scotts Gedanken irgendetwas herausschrien.  
„He, Scott, was wird das?"  
Der Mutant blickte auf. „Was?"  
„Du versuchst, mit deinen Gedanken irgendjemanden zu erreichen. Wen denn?"  
Jetzt war er wirklich überrascht. Es dauerte kurz, bis er antwortete. „Meine Freundin, Jean Grey, ist telepathisch veranlagt. … für euch beide vielleicht verständlicher formuliert: meine 'Geliebte' kann Gedanken lesen. Jedenfalls hat sie vor einer Weile eine Art Band zwischen ihren Gedanken und meinen geknüpft. Egal, wie weit wir auseinander sind, wenn dem anderen etwas passiert bemerken wir es. Ich dachte, vielleicht..."  
Ich seufze leicht und erzähle ihm von meinen Versuchen, Saphira zu erreichen, aber „erfolglos."  
Also zurück zum Thema von-der-Insel-runterkommen-bevor-ein-klitzekleiner-Wetterumschwung-uns-alle-umbringt. So nennt es Carter. Percy hat angeboten, einfach ins Wasser zu springen, seine Wassermagie einzusetzen und rauszufinden, wo das nächste Festland war, hinschwimmen und gucken, ob es besser geeignet wäre. Einstimmig abgelehnt, speziell nach Legolas Ermahnung, dass dort Monster aus anderen Dimensionen warten würden, mit denen wir nicht fertig werden könnten. Motivation pur. Plan Nummer 2: Versuchen, ein Floß zu bauen und über das Meer zu kommen. Einstimmig abgelehnt, speziell nach Scotts Befürchtung, das wir nicht schnell genug Land finden würden, und vielleicht auch nicht mehr zur Insel zurück.  
Plan Nummer 3 ist noch in Arbeit, aber höchstwahrscheinlich einstimmig abgelehnt.  
Das hieß, abwarten. Auf die Naturkatastrophe. Oder unbesiegbare Monster. Oder den Hungertod, denn viele Tiere gab es hier nicht. Oder wir alle so genervt voneinander sind, dass wir uns gegenseitig umbringen.  
Wer weiß?  
Percy reißt uns alle aus unseren Gedanken. „Immerhin", murmelt er leise, „würden andere ziemlich viel Geld dafür bezahlen, auf so einer Insel Urlaub machen zu können. Ach, übrigens- Flut kommt übermorgen. Und gar nicht so weit weg von uns ist ein Sturm- und er kommt näher. Aber ich kann eine größere Insel spüren, etwa 50 Kilometer weit weg. Egal, ob wir aufbrechen oder nicht- Übermorgen steht die hier unter Wasser."

BAMM BAMM BAMM!  
Gibt bessere Cliffhanger, dachte aber, das ist ne gute Stelle, um eine Spannungspause einzulegen.  
Hier unsere geliebte Autokorrektur, von der Einleitung bis ganz nach unten:

Hera, nächstes Kapitel!...

...Bitte Renovieren, weiß sonst nicht, was ich besser machen soll...

...Examen Evolution FF: Tim, die epische Hexe der Betroffenheit...

...Von Graphisch getrennt zu sein,...

... zusammen mit Pergola auf die Jagd...

..., vor allem über Elfen und Belegen...

... ältesten Elfen Malaysias...

…Langschläfer Ring endlich aufgewacht. Perser und Zarter hingegen ... wirkte, war Schrott. ...

..., bis die Tiere gehärtet waren,...

...beschäftigt, etwas gutes herbeizureden. …

...in unserer Dimension Drake alles verrückt."...

…, bricht ein … Ohm … winterlicher Krieg...

...da Canon ja ... im Wissen über die ägyptischen Götter, oder Nomina bleiben."...

… einzusetzen und auszurufen, wo das nächste Festland war, hinwegschwemmen und...

… Ach, Beibringen- Flut kommt...

Schon witzig, was die alles nicht kennt. Oder vorplappert.

Dann bis zum nächsten Mal!


	4. Chapter 4

444SCOTT444

Noch mehr tolle Nachrichten.  
Ich wurde als erster des gesamten Teams ausgeschaltet, denke grade, ich reiße mich etwas zusammen, werde nochmal getroffen und sitze hier. Niemand weiß wie wir heimkommen. Und in 2 Tagen geht das Land unter. Noch was? Ah, ja, da war noch was. Nach Percys Warnung haben wir doch versucht, ein Floß zu bauen, und mitbekommen, dass das Holz sich nicht dazu eignet. Das Floß könnte uns nicht alle tragen. Genau genommen, zwei Leute. Gut, Percy könnte ein wenig nachhelfen, aber seine Kräfte sind begrenzt!  
Weder Eragons, noch Legolas' oder Carters Magie kann etwas daran ändern.  
Fazit: Wir versuchen es trotzdem.  
Blöd oder so?  
Schon. Aber es ist immerhin eine Chance.  
Natürlich sind alle jetzt etwas... entnervt. Beim Zusammenbau hat Carter einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst, ist versehentlich in Rin hineingerannt und wir durften von vorne beginnen. Rin sagt selbstverständlich dass es keine Absicht war. Er wollte das Floß nicht anzünden. Wirklich nicht.  
Die Arbeit geht viel zu langsam voran. Eragon interessiert sich nicht für Boote und/oder Flöße. Legolas interessiert sich nur für Boote. Rin kommt aus der Innenstadt und interessiert sich für keins von beidem. Carter hat eine Ahnung davon, wie man aus Schilf Boote herstellen kann- leider ist uns der Schilf gerade ausgegangen. Percy kennt sich zwar begrenzt damit aus und kann perfekt übernehmen, sobald ein Grundgerüst vorhanden ist, hat aber vorher genauso wenig Ahnung wie alle anderen hier. Und ich kann zwar den Blackbird, die Velocity, den X-Van, Logans Motorrad oder mein Cabrio auseinanderbauen, reparieren, zusammenbauen, aber ein Floß?  
Nö.  
Und wir bräuchten 3 davon.  
Heee, was kann schon schief gehen?  
Ein halbes haben wir immerhin schon. Und Percy hat seine Angabe noch einmal korrigiert. Inzwischen haben wir noch etwa 16 Stunden. Juhu! Alex versucht ja, jedes Mal wenn ich ihn besuche, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir mal im Meer schwimmen gehen. Und nicht bloß ein paar Meter, nein... RICHTIGE Strecken. Was denn sonst?  
Tja. Er würde sich wohl hier einfach ein Surfbrett bauen und sich über den Sturm freuen, mitten reingeraten und absaufen. Mein lieber, kleiner, vorsichtiger Bruder. Der immer so schön aufpasst, dass nicht schiefgeht.

Mann, jetzt habe ich plötzlich Heimweh. Das fehlte grade noch.  
Schon, als ich meine Geschichte erzählt habe, fing ich an, Jean zu vermissen, an Alex zu denken, an den Professor, an mein weiches Bett im Institut, Kellys liebliche Blicke, wenn er einen von uns auf dem Gang der Schule sah, so weich, als würde er uns am liebsten in Stücke reißen...  
Wieso denk ich an den Spacko?  
Und ja, ich habe meinen Schulleiter gerade als Spacko bezeichnet. Wahlweise auch als inkompetenten Trottel. Was sich der Professor wohl als Ausrede einfallen lassen hat, weshalb ich nicht zur Schule komme? So kurz vor meinem Abschluss? Ob sich die Anderen wohl Sorgen machen?  
Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Ein Floß fertig.  
Zwei to go.  
Noch 9 Stunden. Das Wasser steht inzwischen schon deutlich höher. Wir mussten unsere angesammelten Vorräte (wenn man es so bezeichnen will) auf das Floß legen. Fehlt uns grade noch, dass man es nichts mehr essen kann. Wir haben keine Ahnung, ob wir auf der anderen Insel auch etwas zu essen finden. Moment mal...  
„He, Legolas, Eragon!", rufe ich zu den beiden hinüber.  
Der Drachenreiter bekommt das gar nicht mit, so versunken ist er darin, die Seile, die die Flöße zusammen halten sollen, mit einem wasserabweisenden Zauber zu belegen. Der Elb erhebt sich und kommt zu Rin und mir herüber. „Was gibt es denn?", fragt er sanft.  
„Wo habt ihr hier eigentlich was zu jagen gefunden? Die Insel ist nicht groß. Wenn sie wirklich regelmäßig versinkt, dürften gar keine Tiere hier sein, oder etwa doch?"  
Alle drehen sich irritiert her. Der Elbenprinz runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Das hat mich auch gewundert. Es gibt keine Erklärung... außer vielleicht, dass diese Tiere ebenfalls aus einigen Dimensionen hergeschleudert wurden. Wer weiß, möglicherweise können sie auch weit genug schwimmen, um im Notfall die andere Insel zu erreichen..."  
„Ich bin nicht völlig dumm. Wieso stehen dann hier Bäume? Bäume, die unter Wasser definitiv nicht wachsen können?"

„Das ergibt einfach alles keinen Sinn mehr."  
„Na ja", mischt sich Percy ein, „ich habe mir die Insel einmal näher angesehen, und bin zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass die Insel ebenfalls sinkt. Falls hier irgendwelche Meerestiere, Pferde oder Zebras wären, könnte ich ja nachfragen, ob das schon immer so war."  
„Oder erst seit wir hier sind?" Rin klingt ungläubig.  
Carter murmelt leise: „Ich habe mal etwas über die Sage von Atlantis gelesen... Sollte ein Tropfen Blut darauf vergossen werden, geht die Insel unter. Aber das würde sie auch tun, wenn die falschen Personen die Insel betreten würden... das hat irgendein Magier aus dem 1. Nomos kürzlich behauptet. Nicht, dass es sowas wirklich gibt...? Percy, du als Sohn des Poseidon müsstest das doch wissen?"  
Percy schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich wollte Dad mal danach fragen, aber irgendwie war ich immer in zu viele schreckliche, weltverändernde Weissagungen miteinbezogen. Immer, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe, ging es darum, oder wie glücklich wir beide doch wären, dass endlich alles vorbei ist. Was ja bisher nie so wirklich gestimmt hat."

6 Stunden. So langsam wird's eng.  
Percy ist nachher mal runtergetaucht und hat mit einem Tintenfisch gesprochen. Und es lag ganz sicher nicht nur an der vielen Tinte in seinem Gesicht, dass er jetzt etwas (würde ich total sagen, würde er sich höchstwahrscheinlich zu Tode aufregen. Jemanden, der Wasser kontrolliert zu verärgern ist keine Gute Idee, wenn man bis zu den Knien im Wasser steht...) blau um die Nase ist. Die Insel sinkt tatsächlich. Es liegt aber anscheinend nicht an uns. Bei jedem Unwetter sinkt dieses Teil ein bisschen mehr. Und wir mussten genau dann drauflanden, wenn's wirklich kritisch wird.  
Oh, Moment mal! Das heißt ja wir haben noch weniger Zeit. 3 Stunden. Nach dem ersten Floß wird's leichter... Die beiden anderen sind halbfertig. Übrigens meine ich, 3 Stunden bis von der Insel GAR NICHTS mehr übrig ist. Nochmal Juhu.  
Uns rennt die Zeit davon.  
Der Meeresexperte kämpft immer noch mit der Tinte.  
Die Magieexperten kümmern sich um die Flöße. Wenigstens kennt Carter eine starken Bindungszauber, mit dem das Holz gut zusammenhält.

1,5 Stunden.  
Fast fertig, fast fertig, fast abgesoffen...

1 Stunde.  
Ich sagte doch, bis die Insel ganz weg ist, oder?  
Grade noch gut gegangen.  
Wir haben die Flöße noch schnell miteinander vertäut, Percy bringt uns grade mit seinen durchgeknallten Wasserkräften Richtung andere Insel. Was aus den armen Tieren auf der vorherigen Insel geworden ist, wissen wir nicht.  
Nur, dass die Haie sich sehr freuen und laut Percy grade „Futter fassen" durch den Ozean gerufen haben. Hoffentlich ist das Aas interessanter als wir es sind.  
Hoffentlich.  
Aber bei unserem bisherigen Glück...

Nog ti Äudogorecdur- Väilß...

1\. ...jetzt etwas... Rentner... hat Harter einen Moment ... ist versehentlich in Rhein hineingegangen...

2\. ...zwar die Blackbox, die Citylage, den X-Van, analoges Motorrad ... auseinanderreißen, …

3\. ...mitten eingerannten und abstufen. Mein ... aufpasst, dass nicht schiefgelacht...

4\. ...Kellers liebliche Blicke ...Wieso denk ich an die Auspacke?

5\. ...„He, Vergolder, Dragoner!", rufe ... mit einem geistesabwesenden Zauber ... Der Gelb...

6\. ... Der Prinzipiell runzelt ... Dimensionen herumgeschleudert wurden...

7\. ... aus dem 1. Moment kürzlich behauptet. Nicht, dass es Sofas wirklich gibt...? Perser, du als Sohn des Temperamentlos müsstest...

8\. ... mussten genau dann draufzahlen, Wendens wirklich kritisch wird...

9\. ... Nochmal Uhu ... Die Engagierten/Experimentierten...

10\. ... Fast fertig, fast fertig, fast besoffen...


	5. Chapter 5

555RIN555

Die Flöße waren unbequem.  
Ich meine, echt unbequem.  
Der Einzige, der sich wohlfühlte (was ich meine, ist, der Einzige der sich nicht völlig aufregt), ist Percy. Na gut, Legolas ist auch ruhig, aber den scheint ja nix aus der Ruhe bringen zu können. Nicht mal, wenn ich versehentlich die Boote anzünde. Obwohl, wenn ich das jetzt tun würde, wäre es auch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Und Percy und Carter würden ihn mit ihren Schwertern zerfetzen. Und Scott mit seinen komischen Laser- Augen.  
Kochrezept für einen toten Sohn Satans.  
Verdammt!  
Ich sprang so schnell auf, dass ich vom Floß fiel.  
Peinlich.  
Aber Carter war es etwa vor einer halben Stunde auch passiert.  
Ich konnte spüren, wie das Wasser um mich herum sich zu verdichten begann.  
Trotzig versuchte ich, wieder an Bord zu klettern. Scott streckte mir von oben die Hand entgegen. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht auch vom Floß zu ziehen, reichte ich ihm die Hand. Percy half ebenfalls mit.  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es, wieder hoch zu klettern. Scott sah mich besorgt an. „Alles ok?"  
„Geht schon... mir ist da nur was eingefallen..."  
Carter stütze Percy auf deren Floß leicht ab. Der Sohn des Meeresgottes wirkte irgendwie... ausgelaugt. Seit die Insel ganz versunken war, bevor wir Ruder oder irgendetwas in der Art hatten auftreiben können, brachte er uns jetzt schon auf die andere zu. Unermüdlich. Auf dem dritten Floß sprachen Eragon und Legolas leise miteinander, bis ersterer sich zu Percy drehte. „Ist es dir Recht, wenn wir etwas nachhelfen?" Müde sah der Teenager auf. Dann nickte er schwach. „Wir?" Seine Stimme war kratzig. Eragon nickte Legolas kurz zu. 2 Sekunden später keuchten Percy und Legolas synchron auf. Als Percy den Kopf wieder hob, war kein Zeichen seiner Müdigkeit mehr zu sehen.  
Der Elb hingegen schwankte leicht. „Was zur-" entfuhr es mir.  
Legolas atmete schwer. „Ich habe Eragon gebeten, einen Großteil meiner Kraft auf Percy zu übertragen. Wir Elben leben auch, wenn nicht sogar hauptsächlich, von unserer Umgebung. Und das Meer ist für uns auch etwas besonderes."

Niemand konnte wiedergeben, wie viel Zeit wir auf den Flößen verbracht hatten.  
Aber alle waren heilfroh, als wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.  
Und diese Insel sah deutlich vertrauenserweckender aus als die vorherige.  
Wir schlugen dort so schnell wie möglich unser Lager auf.  
Scott und Eragon würden die Insel besichtigen, Carter und ich ein provisorisches Lager errichten, Percy schlafen und Legolas sich um die Vorräte kümmern.  
Das war der Plan.  
Nachdem er mit deinem fertig war, kam Legolas zu uns herüber.  
„Auf ein Wort, Rin."  
Carter schaute schön blöd, als wir ihn das Lager allein errichten ließen.  
Aber ich hatte dringendere Sorgen.

„Was ist denn?"  
Meine Neugier ließ sich kaum im Zaum halten.  
Legolas musterte mich mit diesen durchdringenden, blauen Augen, und ich wusste einfach plötzlich, dass ihm irgendetwas nicht passte. Aber was?  
Er wendete den Blick ab, schaute unruhig aufs Meer hinaus.  
„Wir stecken hier alle zusammen drinnen."  
Häh?  
Natürlich?  
Was war hier los?!  
„Wie bitte?"  
Der Prinz legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich habe gemerkt, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Solange wir hier festsitzen, müssen wir wohl oder übel aufeinander vertrauen. Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
Einen Moment war ich völlig sprachlos.  
Das brachte der Kerl grade nicht im Ernst?!  
Trotzdem... er hatte irgendwo Recht.  
Wenn diese Leute Bescheid wüssten, was mir gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, würden sie sich vielleicht sogar noch mehr anstrengen, um einen Ausweg zu finden.  
„Ich... denke, das ist... na ja... es ist nur..."  
Scheiße.  
Legolas' ruhige Augen beruhigten mich.  
Sie zeigten mir, dass nichts so schlimm war, wie es aussah.  
Sie zeigten mir Schlachten, Tode, aber am Ende war immer irgendwo Frieden.  
Man musste ihn bloß finden.  
Entsetzt riss ich mich los.  
Der Elb hatte mir hier gerade Visionen gezeigt!  
...oder Vergangenheit?  
SEINE Vergangenheit?!  
Na ja, Teile davon.  
Um mich zu beruhigen.  
Für mein Tagebuch: Hat nicht funktioniert.

„Also?"  
Ich zögerte.  
Inzwischen war Carter fertig und kam zu uns herüber. Es schien ihm keine rechten Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, das Gesprächsthema zu erkennen.  
Beide starrten mich neugierig an.  
Ich zögerte.  
„Ich habe doch erzählt, dass mein Vater Satan ist... der 'Gott der Dämonen'. Und ich bin ein Exorzist. Das war nicht immer so. Ich wusste nicht immer, dass ich nicht normal war. Als ich es herausgefunden habe-"  
Ich konnte kaum weitersprechen.  
Legolas sah mich immer noch ruhig an.  
Carter legte mir ruhig eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„... habe ich... mich an der Exorzistenschule beworben. Der Schulleiter hat meine Identität geheimgehalten. Weshalb, erkläre ich jetzt hier nicht. Lange Geschichte. Aber der Orden hat es irgendwann herausgefunden. Man hat mir eine Drohung, Angebot, was auch immer gemacht... ich wurde NICHT sofort hingerichtet. Es hieß, wenn ich die Exorzistenprüfung bestehe, und mich ordentlich verhalte, werd ich in Ruhe gelassen. Das zweite hab ich im Griff. Aber die Prüfung... ohne Übung vorher schaffe ich die nicht. Sie ist in eineinhalb Monaten..."  
Beide sahen mich stumm an.  
Carter runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt, wenn du nicht bestehst..."  
„...werde ich hingerichtet."  
Carter sah aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, sparte es sich dann aber doch.  
Legolas legte nachdenklich eine Hand unters Kinn.  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir in einigen Bereichen helfen. Schwertkampf zum Beispiel. Rin... du glaubst nicht daran, dass du es schaffen wirst. Ich sehe in dir großen Mut, Stärke, den Wunsch, andere zu beschützen, aber auch Zorn. Großen Zorn. Ich denke, dass du schon gewonnen hast, wenn du deine Gefühle offen und ehrlich akzeptiert hast. Nicht nur, dass du dir über sie im Klaren bist- du musst sie so annehmen. Dann kann ich mir kaum noch etwas vorstellen, dass dich aufhalten würde."  
Wir starrten ihn sprachlos an.  
Der Elb drehte sich um und ging.  
Carter drehte sich zu mir um.  
„Lust auf einen Übungskampf? Ich bin echt eingerostet..."  
Dazu kam es nicht mehr.  
Eragon und Scott kamen auf die Lichtung gestürzt.  
„Das müsst ihr sehen!", rief der Mutant aufgebracht!  
Legolas und der frisch aufgewachte Percy kamen ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegen. Carter und ich warfen uns einen schnellen Blick zu und näherten uns ebenfalls.  
Eragon erzählte aufgeregt von ihrer Entdeckung.  
„Ein Stein, beschrieben, mit vielen Sprachen, auch in der alten Sprache, und anscheinend in Englisch... ich konnte nur etwa jedes fünfte Wort lesen, aber das muss eine Botschaft sein..."  
„Dann müssen wir da hin!"  
Alle starrten mich an wie einen Alien.  
(Ähm. Waren wir füreinander nicht so etwas wie Aliens?)  
Legolas nickte langsam. „Wahrscheinlich kann jeder von uns ein paar der Wörter lesen. Wenn wir uns zusammentun, müsste es einen Text ergeben, der uns helfen kann. Probieren wir es, aber einer muss im Lager bleiben."  
Scott bot sich an.  
Wenig später waren wir unterwegs.  
Lange.  
Sehr lange.  
Aber es lohnte sich.  
Vor uns stand ein drei Meter hoher Stein, beschrieben mit Zeugs.  
...ja, Zeugs trifft es eindeutig am besten.  
„Ich erkenne da japanische Wörter", sagte ich  
„Griechische auch", meldete sich Percy.  
„Und ägyptisch, englisch. Dazu diese, ähem, 'alte Sprache', und...?"  
„Das letzte ist Sindarin."  
Eragon stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Na, worauf warten wir? Entziffern wir das!"  
Während wir versuchten, die jeweiligen Parts zu lesen, surrte mir immer wieder eine Frage durch den Kopf. „Warum können wir einander eigentlich verstehen? Carter, Percy, ihr und Scott sprecht Englisch. Aber wir anderen?"  
Eragon schmunzelte leicht. „Dieses 'Englisch' ist identisch zur gemeinsamen Sprache Alagäsias."  
Legolas ergänzte: „Und zu der erwählten Sprache der Völker Mittelerdes, Westron. Das du uns auch verstehst, und wir dich, liegt wohl daran, dass die Kommunikation zwischen den Dimensionen einer gewissen Magie unterliegt. Wer eine für die anderen verständliche Sprache spricht, muss diese wählen, um sich verständlich zu machen, wer es nicht tut, kann seine Muttersprache sprechen und alle anderen hören ihn in der selben Sprache, die für den Verlauf des Gespräches verwendet wird. Du hörst alles auf japanisch. So viel dazu. Seid ihr bereit, die einzelnen Satzteile zu einer Botschaft zusammenzufügen? Denn von dem, was ich hier sehe, wird das etwas sehr wichtiges."


	6. Chapter 6

666PERCY666

Oh Mann.  
Ganz im Ernst, dieser Elbenprinz versteht sich auf Panikmache.  
Hallo? Wir haben keinen Plan, was auf uns zukommt, und der steht da und guckt, als würde die Insel gleich untergehen. Mal wieder.  
Vielleicht ist das auch bloß meine Müdigkeit.  
Anaklysmos fühlt sich in meiner Tasche plötzlich schwer an.  
Diese Wörter...  
Ich versuche, alles nicht griechische auszublenden und stürze mich auf ein zufälliges Wort: 'Verderben'  
Ooooh Mann.  
Auch die anderen wirken leicht verstimmt.  
Eragons Hand spielt nervös am Griff seines Schwertes Brisingr (Feuer) herum, Carter ist einfach plötzlich ein paar Farbtöne heller geworden, Legolas hält einen seiner Dolche in der Hand und Rins Schulter brennt.  
„Öhm... sollten wir dann..."  
Eragon bricht ab. Egal was da steht, es scheint nicht allzu gut für uns zu sein.  
Die Arbeit ist mehr als nur mühsam, aber am Ende haben wir den Text alle komplett gehört und sind wunderbar beruhigt. So beruhigt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und damit meine ich, wir sind alle am Ausrasten.  
Die Inschrift lautete:  
'Helfen, wo keine Hilfe möglich ist.  
Zerstören, wo das Leben blüht.  
Freude bringen, wo Verderben herrscht.  
Tod, wo sich die Existenz entfaltet.  
Nichts bleibt, wie es war.  
Dies ist die Möglichkeit, zu tun, was nicht getan werden kann.  
Wo die Mächte aufeinander prallen.  
Ihr werdet verstehen.  
Keiner von euch ist zufällig hier.'

Stille senkt sich über den Platz.  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm- oder der blauen Explosion.  
Es ist schwer zu sagen, wer am wütendsten guckt.  
„So ein- als ob uns das nicht klar wäre! Könnte hier nicht was informativeres stehen?! Ich bin es gewöhnt, von unseren Göttern benutzt zu werden, aber das ist echt daneben!"  
Als die blauen Flammen wieder abebben, kann ich diese Worte einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Eragon murmelt irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Legolas strafft die Schultern. „Das erinnert mich an etwas. Die Vergleiche am Anfang... etwas daran macht mich nervös. Und noch mehr tut es die Tatsache, dass ich nicht weiß, woher. Wir Elben vergessen nie. Lasst uns zurück zum Lager gehen und uns erst einmal ausruhen. Wir kommen morgen nocheinmal her, wenn es wieder hell ist."  
Und richtig, inzwischen ist die Sonne fast komplett untergegangen.  
Carter grummelt irgendetwas, dreht sich um und geht.

Scott wartet schon.  
Er wirkt plötzlich völlig durch den Wind.  
Legolas legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sieht ihn fragend, aber auch beruhigend an.  
Scott atmet einmal tief durch und erklärt dann: „Ich konnte vorhin für einen krzen Moment die Gedanken von Jean wahrnehmen. Sie warnte mich davor, bei dieser Sache nach den Regeln zu spielen. Sie weiß irgendetwas, aber ich komme nicht mehr zu ihr durch. Was jetzt?"  
Der Elb fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die fast hüftlangen Haare. „Diese Warnung bestätigt meinen Verdacht nur noch. Egal, was passiert- wir müssen jetzt hier zusammenhalten. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Diese Zeilen- sie hatten etwas mit Tod zu tun. Mit sehr viel Tod. Und sehr grausamen..."  
Nach diesen Worten ist der Elb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Auch Carter ist noch irgendwo alleine. Scott zieht fragend eine Augenraue hoch. Auf die mangelnden Informationen reagiert er recht gelassen. „Wir werden wohl mehr finden."  
Ich nicke leicht. „Vielleicht kann mir ja irgendwer etwas sagen. Ich gehe eine Runde schwimmen."

Etwa 10 Minuten später 'schwebe' ich im Wasser, vor mir ein Killerwal, der mir erklärt, dass diese Insel ständig merkwürdiges Zeug erleben würde. Es waren immer 6. 6 Leute aus 5 Dimensionen. Die dann gegeneinander kämpften, bis nur noch einer lebte. Und der durfte dann heim. Viele weigerten sich am Anfang, aber irgendwann...  
Es wurde Zeit, diesen Kreis zu unterbrechen.  
Herauszufinden, was hier geschah. Und wieso.  
Himmel, ich musste die anderen warnen!  
Der Wal rief mich zurück.  
'500 mal', sagt er. 'Ihr seid die letzten. Er will entkommen. Dass kann er nur, wenn er den Sieger der letzten Male wieder gegen jemanden neuen antreten lässt.'  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
'Einer von euch war schon mal hier. Oder mehrmals. Es ist ein nie endender Wettstreit. Einer von euch hat bereits teilgenommen und gewonnen- und seine Erinnerungen daran verloren. Nur einer kann zurück- bis zur nächsten Runde.'  
„Was?"  
'Einer. Nur einer.'  
Dann bemerkte er einen Schwarm kleinerer Fische und verschwand.

Als ich staubtrocken an Land kletterte, sahen die anderen ganz schön verwirrt aus. Zumindest die Anwesenden.  
„Und?"  
Ich sehe zu Scott hinüber. Sein Blick (kann man das denn bei der Sonnenbrille sagen?) erinnert mich gerade verdammt an Clarisse. Er guckt, als würde er am liebsten alles um sich herum dem Erdboden gleichmachen.  
Ich atme einmal tief durch. „Es ist ein Wettkampf. Nur der Sieger kann entkommen. Das heißt..."  
Ich breche einfach ab.  
Rin sieht vom Boden auf. Scott runzelt die Stirn. Eragon ballt die Hand zur Faust.  
Niemand sagt ein Wort. Jeder von uns ist auf seine Art unglaublich mächtig.  
Von dem weiteren in Erfahrung gebrachten sage ich nichts.  
Irgendwo wartet ein Hinweis auf uns, wie wir einander umbringen sollen, und wenn wir alles richtig machen, kann einer von uns heim. Obwohl... diesmal vielleicht doch nicht?  
'Er will entkommen'  
Energisch stehe ich auf. „Ich suche nach Carter und Legolas. Nicht, dass sie beiden etwas anstellen."

Carter ist schnell gefunden, bis auf seinen rechten Arm. Der steckt nämlich in den Duat und sucht etwas. „Kein Schwert?", frage ich.  
Er zieht den Arm zurück. „Doch. Aber nichts anderes mehr. Kein Heiltrank, kein Wachs für die Uschebti-Figuren. Nichts zu essen oder zu trinken. Nichts ergibt Sinn."  
Ich setze mich zu ihm ins Gras. „Ich hab da was rausgefunden..."  
Carter schaut auf. Und ihm erzähle ich alles. Einschließlich...  
„Der letzte Sieger muss Legolas gewesen sein."  
Er zieht eine Auenbraue hoch. „Wieso?"  
„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie nervös er war, als er den Stein gesehen hat? Er muss schon mal hier gewesen sein. Und das geht nur dann, wenn er gewonnen hat. Möglicherweise auch öfter. Außerdem, ein Sterblicher würde sich an seinen Tod erinnern, denn das hier passiert alle hundert Jahre. Wäre der Sieger sterblich, würde sein Körper im selben Zustand wie zuvor wieder hier auftauchen. Und er lebt noch."  
„Aber- er hat doch nicht mal wirklich herausragende Kräfte! Er sagte doch selbst, dass beinahe alle Elben so mit Waffen umgehen können."  
„Hm. Trotzdem- ich hab nicht vor, irgendjemanden zu töten. Oder mich töten zu lassen. Wir finden hier alle raus!"  
„Wir können es ja zumindest versuchen. Weißt du, wann's Essen gibt?"

Zurück am Lager ist die Stimmung mehr als nur gedrückt.  
Nicht einmal Eragon, der sich vorher beschwerte, dass er eigentlich kein Fleisch essen wollte, sagte etwas. Rins Schweif peitschte unruhig umher. Dann ergriff er das Wort: „Wieso nur 5 Dimensionen, aber 6 Leute? Wieso unsere Dimensionen? Und wieso jetzt?"  
Er schluckt heftig. „... und... wer ist dieser jemand, der sich 'befreien' will, und dazu andere sterben lässt?!"  
Eragon hebt jetzt den Kopf. „Hört mal... es kann nicht sein, dass ich der einzige bin, dem klar ist, dass irgendeiner von uns das hier schon mal überlebt hat, oder? Und dass dadurch einer von uns durchaus bereit ist, die anderen umzubringen?"  
Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick zu Carter. Er nickt mir leicht zu. „Wir glauben, dass... du derjenige bist, Legolas."  
Stille.  
„Legolas?"  
Keine Antwort.  
Eragon springt fluchend auf. „Das würde ja grad so passen! Der Kerl, der sich absolut verdächtig verhält, ist jetzt weg! Ich habe gesehen, wie gut der schießt... Wetten, hier fliegen gleich die Pfeile?!"  
Absolute Stille. Die ganze Welt scheint den Atem angehalten zu haben.  
Scott sieht sich unruhig um. „Kann irgendjemand von euch ein paar Schutzzauber um uns herum errichten?"  
Eragon fängt an, leise in der alten Sprache zu murmeln.  
Rin schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Legolas- er kommt mir einfach nicht bösartig vor!"  
Niemand traut sich zu antworten. Wo bleibt der Elb?

KURZE INFOS!

-Percy Jackson:  
erster Sohn des griechischen Meeresgottes Poseidon seit langem  
Beteiligt in gleich 2 großen Prophezeiungen und den resultierenden Kriegen  
Hat eine feste Freundin, Annabeth, Tochter der Athene  
seine 'tödliche Schwäche' ist seine Loyalität Freunden gegenüber  
Ist durch einen Unfall im schlimmsten Teil der Unterwelt gelandet und hat überlebt  
ehemaliger Prätor (einer der beiden Anführer) der römischen Halbgötter  
Fähigkeiten:  
Wasser beherrschen  
Minitornados um sich herum erschaffen  
mit Pferden und allen Arten von Meeressäugetieren reden  
hat den Ruf, der beste Schwertkämpfer seit hundert Jahren zu sein

-Carter Kane:  
Pharao  
Magier des Lebenshauses, 'dass normal sterbliche' vor ägyptischen Monstern beschützt  
Verbunden mit dem König der Götter, Horus  
Sein Onkel Amos, verbunden mit dem Chaosgott Seth, führt das Lebenshaus  
Seine Schwester Sadie ist mit der Göttin Isis verbunden  
Seine Freundin Zia mit dem Sonnengott Re  
Streber  
Fähigkeiten:  
Magie einsetzen (Zaubersprüche aller Arten- manchmal zumindest)  
Kann gut mit dem Schwert umgehen  
Hat Percy durch einen Zwischenfall mit einem Krokodil in Manhattan kennengelernt

-Scott Summers:  
Anführer eines Mutantenteams  
Ist telepathisch mit seiner Freundin Jean verbunden (Telepathie und Telekinese)  
Wohnt an einem Institut für Begabte  
Seine Eltern sind Jahre vorher bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen  
Sein jüngerer Bruder Alex besitzt ähnliche Kräfte  
Fähigkeiten:  
Seine Augen senden permanent hochkonzentrierte, rote Energiestrahlen aus  
Hat eine gewisse Immunität gegenüber seinen eigenen Kräften und denen seines Bruders  
Die Energie absorbiert er aus der Umgebung, Sonnenlicht

-Rin Okumura:  
Sohn Satans, halb Dämon, halb Mensch  
Besucht gegenwärtig eine Exorzistenschule  
Will Satan aus Rache vernichten, da dieser seinen Ziehvater Fujimoto tötete  
Sein jüngerer Bruder Yukio ist ein ganz normaler Mensch  
Ist streitsüchtig und ungeduldig  
Fähigkeiten:  
Kann die blauen Flammen, dass Erkennungszeichen Satans, herbeitufen und kontrollieren  
Ist deutlich stärker und schneller als andere in seinem Alter  
Hat einen Dämonenschweif und kann mit Dämonen reden oder ihre Anwesenheit spüren

-Eragon Bromssohn  
Drachenreiter, verbunden mit Saphira  
Beginnt seit dem Sturz des Tyrannen Galbatorix, andere Drachenreiter auszubilden  
Ist in die Königin der Elfen, Arya, verliebt, die ebenfalls eine Drachenreiterin ist  
Sein Halbbruder Murtagh ist ebenfalls ein Drachenreiterin  
Sein Cousin Roran Hammerfaust wurde zum Kriegshelden  
Fähigkeiten:  
Kann mithilfe der 'alten Sprache' Magie einsetzen, wie es ihm gerade passt  
Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit und Präzision etc. auf dem Niveau eines Elfen

-Legolas Thranduilion  
Prinz der Elben, Sohn des letzten unsterblichen Königs (Thranduil) in Mittelerde  
Freigeist  
In meiner Geschichte etwa 5000-6000 Jahre alt. Damit selbst für einen Elben nicht mehr jung.  
Interessiert sich nur wenig für die sozialen Grenzen zwischen den Völkern  
War in eine Elbin namens Tauriel verliebt, die ihn aber zurückwies  
Eines der 9 Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft des Ringes  
Starke freundschaftliche Bande zu Aragorn, einem Menschen, und dem Zwerg Gimli  
Mehrmaliger Kriegsheld seines Volkes  
Scheint sich außerhalb des Eryn Lasgalen kaum für seinen eigenen Titel zu interessieren  
Fähigkeiten:  
Hervorragender Bogenschütze  
Kann sehr gut mit Langdolchen umgehen  
Wie alle Elben deutlich schärfere Sinne und größere Körperkraft als Menschen  
Kann die Gespräche der Natur und der Tiere um sich herum wahrnehmen

So... für die Leser, die sich denken, 'Was?!'  
na ja, jetzt habt ihr einen groben Überblick über die Personen.  
Der Pfeil fürs nächste Kapitel ist rechts!


	7. Chapter 7

777LEGOLAS777

Meine Schritte führen mich tiefer in den Wald hinein. Er strahlt etwas... vertrautes aus. Mir ist völlig klar, dass ich schonmal hier war. Obwohl... vor etwas über 100 Jahren war etwas... Ich erinnere mich an ein Erwachen in den Armen meines Vaters, an Tauriels besorgten Blick, an das angstverzerrte Gesicht des obersten Heilers. Als ich wieder ansprechbar war, erklärte mein Vater mir, ich wäre für einige Wochen verschwunden gewesen. Und später am Rande des Todes gestanden. Ich ließ mir von ihm die Daten sagen. 10 Wochen lang war ich fort gewesen. Moment. In meinem Kopf formte sich ein unschöner Gedanke. Das Datum meines vorigen Verschwindens stimmte, bis auf das Jahrhundert, mit dem diesmaligen überein!  
Und davor... ja. Vor 200 Jahren war auch etwas gewesen. Ich erwachte mitten im Winter auf einem Berg, wo ich mir doch sicher war, dass es Herbst gewesen war! Und davor...  
Ich verdrängte die Erinnerungen. Bis auf letztes Mal war ich immer unbemerkt verschwunden. Mal war es bloß eine Woche, mal länger. Ich erinnere mich an ein verlorenes halbes Jahr.  
Die Daten waren immer regelmäßig. Nie waren es irgendwelche krummen Zahlen. Wieso?  
Ein kleiner Vogel flattert vor mir über den Weg. Ich pfeife ihm ein paar schnelle Töne zu. Der kleine dreht ab und hält auf mich zu. Ich strecke ihm einen Arm entgegen.  
So einen Vogel habe ich noch nie vorher gesehen. Bunt ist er, alle Farben Ardas scheinen sich in ihm zu vereinen. Er erzählt mir von bevorstehendem Blutvergießen. Von Tod und Niederlage. Ich danke ihm und gehe weiter. Der kleine sagte, dass sich die Tiere hier durch die 'Erzählungen' ihrer Vorfahren ein gutes Bild von allem hätten machen können.  
Nur- was war diese 'Alles'?

Ohne es zu bemerken, renne ich los. Spüre, wie die Bäume auf meine Anwesenheit reagieren. Höre ihr Flüstern, dass mich vor etwas warnt. Spüre, wie sie mich sacht in eine Richtung lotsen.  
Ich springe über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und erstarre. Vor mir steht ein Mallorn- Baum.  
Mallorn!  
Seine ansatzweise schon herbstgoldene Krone glänzt im letzten Licht der untergehenden Sonne leicht rötlich. Ich trete näher. Seine Seele greift nach meiner, erkennt mich, ein Kind der Sterne, den Sohn des letzten Elbenkönigs. Und noch viel mehr. Als ich die Hand auf seinen Stamm lege, spüre ich, wie seine Erinnerung mich als den abstempelt, der ihn hier gepflanzt hat.  
Mit einem Mal wird mir schwindlig. Vor etwas über 2000 Jahren, vielleicht 200- 300 Jahre mehr, schenkte mir Galadriel den Samen eines Mallornbaumes, mit den Worten: „Möge er dir Erinnerung sein, wo keine ist."  
Der Baum beginnt, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
Er weißt mich auf etwas an seinem Stamm hin.  
Dort... ganz unten steht ein Datum eingeritzt. Darüber noch eines. Das letzte ist genau hundert Jahre und 4 Tage her. Das älteste 2400 Jahre.  
Die Schrift ist eindeutig: Nur Mithril vermag es, einen Mallornbaum so zu kennzeichnen.  
Ich ziehe einen Dolch und halte ihn daneben.  
Die Höhe und Breite der einzelnen Linien- es passt.  
Ich war wirklich schon einmal hier!

Lange sitze ich nur da. Merke nicht, wie der Mond aufgeht. Bis sich plötzlich Buchstaben auf der Rinde des Baumes bemerkbar machten, die zuvor nicht da waren! Eine Schrift von vor genau 2000 Jahren. 'Tu es nicht.', lauten die dort in meiner Muttersprache geschriebenen Wörter, 'Stürze ihn!'

Was für eine Botschaft habe ich mir selbst da hinterlassen?  
Und wieso?

Langsam drehe ich mich um und gehe zurück in Richtung Lager.  
Meine Gedanken kreisen nur noch um den einen Punkt: 24mal habe ich teilgenommen und gewonnen. Unschuldige ermordet, um selbst heimzukommen.  
Das würde ich niemals freiwillig tun!

Am Lager angekommen, merkte ich sofort, dass die Stimmung gedrückt war.  
Niemand sprach.  
Ich holte einmal tief Luft und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume. „Wir müssen reden."  
Alle drehen sich zu mir um- ein wenig zu schnell.  
Jede Faser meines Körpers schrie nach Selbstverteidigung.  
Himmel, ein Mensch hätte jetzt mindestens einen Toten auf dem Gewissen.  
Trotz der elbischen Selbstbeherrschung gelang es mir nicht, mein Entsetzen zu überspielen, als ich ihre Gesichter sah. So voller Angst. 'Sie müssen es wissen', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Ich gehe ruhig auf sie zu und lasse mich am Feuer nieder. Plötzlich war mir unglaublich kalt.  
Ihre Augen kleben nur so an meinem Rücken. Ich erstarre. Hinter mir sind 5 Leute. Aber... 6 beobachten mich!  
Ich versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und strecke meine Gedanken nach dem sechsten Blick aus.  
Nichts.  
Ich räuspere mich leicht. „Gibt es noch etwas zu essen, Rin?"  
Der Halbdämon schreckt zusammen. „Äh... nein, tut mir leid... Wir dachten nicht, dass du zurückkommst..."  
Überrascht drehe ich mich zu ihm um. „Wie bitte?"  
Die anderen sehen Rin sehr entnervt an.  
„Legolas..." Scott steht auf und geht auf mich zu. „sag mal, ist es dir nicht irgendwie merkwürdig vorgekommen, mit dem 'nichts mehr wissen', und das du den Ort trotzdem kennst?"  
Ich ziehe leicht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Woher wisst ihr-"  
„Also weißt du es wirklich! Verdammt, hast du uns einfach nur alle angelogen?!"  
Eragon hält Brisingr in der Hand. Seine Augen funkeln.  
„Ich habe eben einen Hinweis gefunden, den ich mir selbst hinterlassen habe. Alles andere war ziemlich einfach herauszufinden. Es gibt eine Menge sehr alte Bäume hier."  
Die Kälte wird schlimmer.  
Ein entsetzliches Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus.  
Mein Körper beginnt sich meiner Kontrolle zu entziehen.  
Schmerz.  
Angst.  
„-endwie beweisen?"  
Percy sieht fast schon hoffnungsvoll aus.  
Beinahe wäre ich ihm um den Hals gefallen, aus Dankbarkeit, dass seine Stimme mich so zurückreißt.  
Ich nicke. „Morgen früh zeige ich euch diesen Hinweis. Aber wieso dachtet ihr, dass ich nicht zurückkomen würde?"  
Sie sehen einander kurz an und erzählen mir dann von den neuesten Informationen und den Schlussfolgerungen.  
Alles verständlich. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit legt sich über mich. Moment. Wir Elben brauchen nicht einmal Schlaf, es reicht uns, unsere Gedanken ein wenig schweifen zu lassen, die Natur zu hören. Wieso also bin ich plötzlich so schlapp?  
Ich merke, wie der Rand meines Sichtfeldes zu schwinden beginnt.  
Für gewöhnlich werden Elben auch nicht krank.  
Ein Zittern in meiner Stimme lässt sich nicht unterdrücken, als ich ihnen versichere: „Ich würde niemals irgendjemanden töten, nicht aus eigenem Antrieb heraus. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich die letzten Male gekämpft habe, aber eines verspreche ich euch: Ich werde niemanden von euch verletzen."  
Es wird wieder still, bis Carter sich auf einmal hören lässt: „Das haben bestimmt schon mehrere gesagt. Und trotzdem haben sie immer wieder gekämpft."

Erneut wird es still, aber jetzt sind alle deutlich ruhiger.  
Zumindest eine Weile sind wir sicher voreinander.  
Ich spüre die Angst in meiner Umgebung, spüre Scotts und Eragons Gedanken, die unablässig nach jemandem suchen. Und Scotts Freundin weiß ja anscheinend etwas über das, was passiert.  
Meine Gedanken wandern zu meinen Freunden. In etwa 2 Wochen findet eine große Feier zu Ehren der Geburt des Sohnes des Mannes, der für mich wie ein Bruder ist, statt.  
Gimli und ich hatten ausgemacht, uns in Esgaroth zu treffen und von dort aus zusammen nach Minas Tirith zu reisen. Merry, Pippin und Sam sind vermutlich schon dort. Ob sie sich wohl Sorgen machen?  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen scheint mein Körper in Flammen zu stehen.  
Eine alte Wunde an meiner Seite reißt auf. Blut läuft mir über den Körper. Schatten ziehen an meinen trüben Augen vorbei.  
'Aragorn', murmelt etwas in mir, 'Hilfe.'  
Die jetzt aufsteigende Panik ist nicht zu unterdrücken.  
Die anderen hier sind nur Kinder!  
Sie können nichts tun!  
Die Schatten um mich herum beginnen sich zu verdichten.  
Alles wird schwarz.  
Meine Gedanken begehren auf, schlagen wie wild um sich.  
Ich will zurück ans Licht!  
Ich kann die Gedanken der anderen wahrnehmen, so deutlich, wie kleine Flammen, so einladend, wie sehr es mich lockt, eines dieser Lichter voll auszukosten. Meine Angst mit ihrem Licht zu vertreiben. Den Schatten durch sie zu erleuchten.  
Ihre Gedanken wehren sich plötzlich. Schlagen, treten um sich. Wieso? Ich will doch nur meine Schmerzen ein wenig lindern-  
Feuer und Blut überall.  
Die leuchtenden Gedanken können mir nicht helfen. Es würde mir nichts bringen, sie jetzt auszulöschen. Dennoch, etwas ist in mir, etwas, dass mich dazu treibt, alles zu tun, um selbst heimzukommen.  
Dann sehe ich sie:  
Zwei dunkle, zornige Augen.  
Sie schweben einfach so vor mir in der Dunkelheit.  
Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.  
„Du wirst es tun. Oder bis in alle Ewigkeit leiden."

Meine Gefühle kochen über. Ich werfe den Kopf in den Nacken und stoße einen gequälten Schrei aus.  
„NEIN!"  
Ich werde nicht folgen.  
Niemand wird durch meine Hand sterben.  
„Das sagst du jedes Mal", höhnt die Stimme von vorhin.  
Der Schmerz lähmt meinen Körper, meine Gedanken.  
Er lässt nur den Wunsch, frei zu sein.  
Nein! Ich werde das nicht tun!  
Ganz gleich, was ich die letzten Male angerichtet habe, diesmal nicht!  
Die Dunkelheit wird zu intensiv.  
So viel...  
Ich bin so müde.  
Es lässt mich nicht gehen.  
„Handle nicht", zischt es, „und du wirst endlos leiden. Ich habe für jeden von euch ein gutes Argument, um zu kämpfen. Du bist so empfindlich für das Dunkel."  
Eine stumme Träne rinnt mir über die Wange.  
Nein- nein!  
Ich bin ein Kind der Sterne!  
Ohne Dunkelheit würden wir nicht einmal halb so hell strahlen.  
Wo Licht ist, wird auch immer Schatten sein.  
Meine Gedanken klammern sich wie an einer Rettungsleine an etwas fest- Aragorn. Ich habe großes Vertrauen in den König Gondors.  
Wie viel hat er mir doch beigebracht, obwohl er doch so viel jünger ist?  
Aragorn zeigte mir, dass es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Niemals einfach resignieren.  
Kämpfen!  
Ein zentnerschweres Gewicht scheint auf meinem Herz zu liegen.  
Nicht aufgeben.  
Meine letzten Gedanken schweifen zu Aragorn und seiner Frau Arwen, einer entfernten Verwandten von mir. Ich sehe kurz ihre lächelnden Gesichter vor mir.  
Verzweifelt klammere ich mich an diesen Gedanken, doch auch er entfällt mir.  
Nochmals höre ich mich selbst schreien.  
Ein heiseres Brüllen voller Schmerz.  
Schmerz...  
Er zerfetzt mich.  
Dann wird alles schwarz.


	8. Chapter 8

888SCOTT888

Die Metapher „die Hölle kocht über" kam mir bis vorhin immer wie ein schlechter Witz vor. Wie ein Vergleich, den ein Mensch macht, der keine Ahnung hat. Denn egal wie schlimm eine Situation wird, wie die Hölle kann es nicht werden.  
Dachte ich.  
Der Moment, in dem Eragon sein Schwert gezogen hatte... ich dachte für einen Moment, das wars jetzt. Wir kämpfen ja schon gegeneinander. Ich war mehr als nur dankbar dafür, dass wir das hier alle unverletzt überstanden haben. Und dann das.  
Als Legolas' Stimme zu zittern begann, dachte ich schon, dass irgendetwas gleich passieren würde. Das schreckliche Gefühl, dass ich schon seit Jeans Nachricht hatte, wurde nur immer stärker.  
Dann war etwas schreckliches passiert.  
Im Nachhinein war mir klar, dass Legolas Panik bekommen hatte, und versehentlich nach unseren Gedanken gegriffen haben musste. Doch zu dieser Zeit glaubte ich nur, dass hier der Angriff kam, mit dem wir insgeheim alle gerechnet hatten.  
Als Legolas mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei zusammenbrach, wurde es auch nicht besser.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Jetzt war erst wirklich die Hölle los.  
Eragon sprang gehetzt auf. „Irgendjemand ist hier!"  
Meine Hand fliegt förmlich zu meiner Sonnenbrille hoch.  
Dieses unbestimmte Kribbeln im Nacken.  
Mit einem Mal greift sich Rin an die Schläfe.  
Ein paar Sekunden später auch Percy.  
Dann...  
nichts.  
Gar nichts.  
Bis auf...  
Weiß.  
Die Helligkeit nahm genug ab, damit ich wieder ein wenig sehen konnte. Mir gegenüber standen zwei Personen. Na gut, eine saß im Rollstuhl.  
Diese Person lächelte mich jetzt angestrengt an.  
„Hallo, Scott. Es tut mir leid, dass die Umstände so liegen."  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich begreife. „Professor Xavier?"  
Er lächelt breit.  
„Jean?"  
Sie läuft mir entgegen und fällt mir um den Hals.  
„Geht es dir gut?"  
Ihre Stimme ist leise.  
Ich versenke mein Gesicht leicht in ihren Haaren, genieße ihre Nähe.  
Als wir uns nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit widerstrebend voneinander lösen, sieht mich mein Mentor traurig an.  
„Professor? Was ist denn? Wieso-"  
„Es ist kompliziert."  
Unsere Umgebung beginnt sich zu verändern.  
Ich sehe die Szene von vorhin, nur irgendwie...  
Anders.  
Denn hinter Legolas steht noch jemand.  
Ein Schatten, dunkler als die tiefste Nacht.  
Er hat die Hände auf die Schultern des Elben gelegt, ließ sie langsam näher an dessen Hals heranwandern.  
Nur, um sie ihm dann plötzlich an den Kopf zu pressen.  
Genau in dem Moment hatte er zu schreien begonnen.  
Die Szene verblasste.  
Ich starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Stelle.  
„W-Was ist da vorhin passiert?!"  
Xavier sah mich ernst an.  
„Ihr habt den Bewohner der Insel getroffen. Wir verbergen im Moment deine Gedanken vor ihm. Aber den anderen zeigt er im Moment ihre schlimmsten Ängste. Mit deinem Freund Legolas ist er schon durch, bei ihm sitzt der Schock der letzten Jahre noch zu tief. Er bringt sie dazu, zu kämpfen.  
Wenn er allerdings deine Gedanken nicht findet, wird er eine weitere Person hierher bringen. Er braucht alle 6 Leute, damit er die notwendige Energie für seine Flucht erhält. Und mit den Ereignissen dieses Jahres hätte er alles, was er braucht. Wenn er glaubt, dass du schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen würdest, wären danach 7 Personen hier. Eine zu viel, als dass er euch alle unter Kontrolle halten kann. Einer von euch wäre immer bei Verstand."  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
Plötzlich bin ich ganz ruhig.  
Der sachliche Anführer der X-Men bricht aus mir heraus. Moment mal...  
„Und woher wissen Sie das überhaupt alles?"  
Xaviers Augen leuchteten leicht. Da war Stolz in seinen Augen. Jede Menge Stolz. Dabei hatte ich doch gar nichts getan, um ihn mir zu verdienen.  
„Diese Insel hat inzwischen so viele Durchgänge des Wettkampfes erlebt, dass jedes noch so kleine Lebewesen eine ungefähre Ahnung von allem hat. Außerdem scheint irgendetwas ihre Geister deutlich … gesteigert zu haben. Ja, das ist das richtige Wort. Sie sind viel intelligenter.  
Und sie sind gewillt, euch zu helfen.  
Wie auch immer... wenn diese weitere Person hierher kommt, habt ihr eine Chance, seinem Netz zu entkommen. Denn an ihr könnte er das, was die anderen im Moment durchmachen, nicht mehr durchführen. Das hieße dann, dass zwei von euch noch in der Lage wären, rational zu denken und die anderen zu unterstützen."  
Ich nickte leicht. Die beiden Telepaten sahen mich freundlich an.  
Jean nahm vorsichtig meine Hand. „Wir müssen das hier aufrecht erhalten, bis er mit allen anderen fertig ist. Keine schöne Vorstellung. Komm, setz dich."

888RIN888

Alles um mich herum war dunkel.  
Mein Gott, warum musste immer alles dunkel sein?  
Ich greife nach Kurikara.  
Moment. Kurikara! Es ist nicht da! Das Schwert, das mir mein Vater anvertraut hat, ein Erbstück des Hauses meines Freundes Ryuji Suguro, die Waffe, mit der ich mich kontrollieren konnte, war nicht da!  
Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen. Ich strecke eine Hand aus und lasse eine blaue Flamme hochschnellen.  
Ich stehe in einem Raum voller Spiegel. Komplett voller Spiegel. Das an sich wäre ja nicht schlimm, nur ist da noch etwas, dass eine gefühlte Millionen Mal gespiegelt ist.  
Bin das ich?  
Ich hebe eine Hand und trete näher an eines der Spiegelbilder heran.  
Es tut es mir gleich.  
Ich höre mich selbst entsetzt aufschreien.  
Das Gegenüber war ein Dämon! ICH war ein Dämon!  
Meine Hände flogen hoch zu meinem Gesicht.  
Die Haut war mit einem Mal komplett schwarz und wirkte irgendwie verbrannt.  
Meine Augen waren blau brennende Flächen mit einer roten, schlitzförmigen Iris.  
Meine Ohren wieder lang und eindeutig dämonischer Herkunft.  
Die Hörner, die sonst nur aus Flammen bestanden, jetzt unbestreitbar ein Teil meines Körpers.  
Meine Hände lange, blutige Krallen.  
Blut!  
Woher?  
Ich war nicht verletzt!  
Ich beschwor meine Flammen herauf und zerstörte die Spiegel.  
Plötzlich stand ich in meinem Zimmer des alten Jungenwohnheims der Heiligkreuzakademie.  
Mein Bruder lag reglos vor mir am Boden.  
Um ihn herum überall nur Blut.  
Neben ihm lag Kurikara, gezogen, aber komplett frei von blauen Flammen.  
Ich taumelte zurück.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Yukio?"  
Das war Suguro!  
Mein Freund klopfte noch einmal.  
„Yukio! Du hattest uns doch hergebeten. Bist du da drin?"  
„Yuki?"  
Und Shiemi.  
Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Leihe meines Bruders.  
Seine starren Augen sahen geschockt ins Nichts.  
Dann öffnete jemand die Tür.  
„Was zur-"  
Ich wirbele herum.  
Suguro steht vorne. Er trägt eine Exorzistenuniform und hat die Bazooka über den Rücken geworfen. An seinem Handgelenk erkenne ich eine Gebetsschnur.  
Hinter ihm stehen Shiemi Moriyama in ihrem Kimono und Konekomaru Miwa in Schuluniform.  
Alle drei starren fassungslos auf die Szene vor ihnen.  
Dann haucht Shiemi: „Rin?"  
Die pure Angst steigt in mir auf. „Ich war das nicht- Ich weiß nicht was- Leute, ich-"  
Weiter komme ich nicht.  
Um mich herum erheben sich blaue Flammen aus dem Boden und wallen auf meine Freunde zu.  
Suguros Augen sind entsetzt. Er lässt seine Gebetsschnur auf die Hände rutschen und legt sie auf Brusthöhe in komplizierten Haltungen aneinander.  
„On Basara Gini Hara Nenhatana Sowaka!"  
Mudra der gepanzerten Selbstverteidigung.  
Eines von Suguros meist geliebten Möglichkeiten als Aria.  
Die Flammen prallen vor ihm an dem Schild ab.  
Auch Konekomaru reagiert jetzt. Der kleinwüchsige Stratege ruft das Mudra ebenfalls her. Nur Shiemi kann sich nicht schützen.  
„SHIEMI!"  
Ich renne auf sie zu. Doch mit mir kommen auch die Flammen.  
Sie schreit entsetzt auf.  
Ich renne weiter. Ich muss doch irgendetwas tun können!  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil später schlägt irgendetwas in meine Seite ein, katapultiert mich zu Boden.  
Ich ringe nach Luft.  
Meine beiden Freunde lassen die leuchtenden Schutzschilde wieder verschwinden.  
Ich drehe mich entsetzt zu demjenigen um der mich niedergeschlagen hat.  
„Shima?!"  
Renzo Shima hält seinen Stab in seiner Hand. Die schwarzen Flammen seines magischen Dieners Yamantaka umspielen ihn.  
„Shima! Ich dachte, du bist unser Freund! Wir haben dir vertraut, auch nachdem wir wussten, dass du ein Doppelagent bist! Stehst du etwa doch auf der Seite der Illuminati?!"  
Sein Gesicht ist wutverzerrt.  
„Du bezeichnest mich als Verräter? Sieh dich doch um!"  
Gegen meinen Willen schweift mein Blick ab.  
Shiemi kniet am Boden, weinend. Brandspuren an ihrem ganzen Körper, ihre Kleidung fast vollständig zerrissen.  
Konekomaru ist direkt neben ihr, die Hände erhoben, um sich im Notfall mit irgendeinem Sutra zu verteidigen. Sein Blick zeigt absolute Furcht.  
Im Türrahmen stehen Izumo Kamiki, die Zettel mit den magischen Kreisen bereits in der Hand, das Gebet zum Herbeirufen ihrer magischen Diener liegt ihr förmlich auf den zitternden Lippen.  
Neben ihr steht Nemu Takara, seine Puppe wie immer am Arm, ein leichtes Glühen geht von ihr aus.  
Und hinter den beiden steht Shura Kirigakure. Ihr Blick ist gezeichnet von Schmerz, als sie auf meinen Bruder hinunterstarrt. Ihr magisches Schlangenschwert liegt in ihrer Hand. Als sich unsere Augen treffen, sehe ich dort die Frage: „Wie konntest du nur?"  
Am Schlimmsten ist aber ohne Zweifel Suguros Gesichtsausdruck. Hass, Trauer, und Mordlust. Aber auch Verzweiflung. „Ich habe dir vertraut, Okumura."  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr rühren.  
„DEIN VATER hat meine Familie ruiniert! DEIN VATER hat unzählige Mitglieder meiner Familie getötet! Er ist für alles verantwortlich, was dort passiert! Und ich habe dir vertraut!"  
Ich weiche zurück.  
„Suguro..."  
Seine Hände lösen de Bazooka von seinem Rücken.  
„Ich habe mich geirrt."  
Seine Stimme klingt irgendwie gebrochen.  
„Du bist nicht Satan, hast du mir damals auf dem Weg nach Kyoto gesagt. Und weißt du was? Du hattest Recht. Du bist noch viel schlimmer!"  
Schwer atmend steht er da, blanker Hass in seinen Augen.  
Ich fühle mich schrecklich.  
Doch dann werde ich wütend. Satans Flammen umhüllen mich plötzlich.  
„Ich war das hier nicht!"  
Shura tritt nach vorne. „Du hast sogar noch sein Blut an deinen Händen du elender- dreckiger- argh!"  
Entsetzt merke ich, wie die Flammen ihren Körper zu verbrennen beginnen. Es geht viel zu schnell. Sie schreit vor Schmerz auf.  
Noch jemand schreit.  
„Ehrfürchtig spreche ich zu dir, Gotthei Inari! Und ich bitte dich, erfülle meinen Wunsch!"  
Panisch sehe ich zu Izumo hinüber. Durch die magischen Kreise erscheinen die beiden weißen Füchse. Sie beginnt beinahe panisch, ein Gebet zu rezitieren. Das selbe, dass sie schon einmal eingesetzt hat, um meine Flammen zu löschen. Der geheiligte Sake ergießt sich über uns, löscht die Flammen.  
Es brennt immer noch. Obwohl die Flammen weg sind, brennt alles.  
Ich höre mich selbst gequält aufschreien, dann brechen die Flammen ein weiteres Mal aus.  
Immer wieder werden Schreie laut.  
Als das Flammenmeer sich lichtet, sehe ich Shura, Izumo, Shiemi, Takara und Konekomaru leblos am Boden liegen.  
Vor Shima löst sich gerade eine Art Schild aus schwarzen Flammen auf.  
Suguro hat auch einen Schild vor sich, stärker als der vorherige.  
Man sieht ihm deutlich an, wie viel stärker ihn das Training mit dem Erzritter Lightning gemacht hat.  
Auch vor Konekomaru sind noch die Fetzen eines Schildes zu sehen.  
Suguro schreit entsetzt auf. „Neko!"  
Er vergisst alle Deckung, Verteidigung, was auch immer. Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Auch Shima eilt zu den anderen hinüber. Die beiden so zu sehen zerreißt mir fast das Herz. Suguros Großvater, Shimas Großvater und sein älterer Bruder und Konekomarus Eltern waren nur wenige unter den Opfern gewesen, die Satans Attentat auf die Myodoranai-Shu mit sich gebracht hatte. Dass Konekomaru jetzt auch durch diese Flammen starb, musste für sie entsetzlich sein.  
Konekomaru zuckte leicht. Alle anderen, die von den Flammen erwischt worden waren, waren sofort tot. Sein Mudra hatte ihn leicht geschützt. Aber anders als Suguros war seines nicht stark genug gewesen, um die Flammen aufzuhalten. Suguro und Shima knien neben ihm.  
Es tut weh.  
Es tut so schrecklich weh, das Kyoto-Trio so zu sehen, zu wissen, dass sie nur noch ein paar Sekunden zusammen haben, bevor einer von ihnen für immer geht.  
„Neko..."  
Suguros Stimme ist nur ein schwacher Hauch.  
Konekomarus Augenlider flattern leicht.  
„Bon..."  
Suguro treten beim Hören des ungeliebten Spitznamens Tränen in die Augen.  
„Renzo..."  
Das letzte lebende Familienmitglied der Miwa wimmert leise.  
„Verzeiht mir..."  
Shimas Stab fällt achtlos zu Boden. Er legt eine Hand auf Konekomarus Wange.  
„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Bitte, Koneko..."  
Der Junge lächelt noch einmal leicht und schließt dann für immer die Augen.  
Ich kann nur hilflos zu ihnen starren.  
Sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen.  
Waren immer füreinander da.  
Vor mir sehe ich wieder das Bild, wie sie am Anfang ihrer Karriere zusammen einen der Baal, Amaimon, angreifen.  
Suguro hatte den Angriff furchtlos begonnen. Konekomaru war ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, statt Amaimon direkt zu treffen oder zu verjagen, hatte er ihm mit einer Signalrakete eine neue Frisur verpasst. Shima hatte sich nicht helfen können und hatte leise gekichert. Amaimon war daraufhin verärgert gewesen, war vor Shima aufgetaucht und hatte ihn mit einem Tritt mehrere Meter weit durch den Wald geschleudert, wo der Junge reglos liegen geblieben war.  
Dann hatte der Baal sich Suguro zugewendet. Konekomaru war dazwischen gesprungen, hatte aber nichts erreichen können. Amaimon hatte ihm mit einer einzigen, leichten Berührung den Arm gebrochen und sich wieder Suguro zugewendet. Er hatte den Anführer des Trios an der Kehle gepackt und mühelos in die Luft gehoben. Trotz des Würgegriffs hatte Suguro ihm derweil erklärt, was er von mir hielte und weshalb wir immer aneinander gerieten. Und als ich diese Worte gehört hatte, gesehen hatte, wie Amaimon sich anschickte, Suguro umzubringen und dieser für ein paar Sekunden das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war mir klar geworden, dass ich eingreifen musste.  
Ich hatte allen gezeigt, wer ich wirklich war. Ein Sohn Satans. Doch damals hatte ich meine Kräfte eingsetzt, um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Heute zeige ich es wieder.  
Doch diesmal gegen meine Freunde.  
Meine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.  
Hätten sie mir einfach zugehört, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen.  
Meine Schwertkampftrainerin und meine Freunde würden jetzt nicht reglos dort drüben liegen, wenn sie mich einfach aussprechen lassen hätten!  
Die Flammen kamen wieder.  
Shima bemerkte sie zuerst.  
Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht wendete er sich mir zu.  
„HAST DU DENN IMMER NOCH NICHT GENUG?!"  
Er packte seinen Stab fester. „YAMANTAKA!"  
Der schwarze Flammendämon beginnt seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Shima beginnt derweil mit einer Rezitation, die ich leider schon zur Genüge kennengelernt hatte. „Flammenhäuptige Vara-Lanze!"  
Die schwarzen Flammen bilden eine Speerspitze an seinem Stab.  
Die Wut übernimmt die Kontrolle über mich.  
Ich springe auf ihn zu. Das ich unbewaffnet bin und er eine Waffe in der Hand hält, mit der er eine Seele verbrennen kann, fällt mir erst zu spät ein.  
Die Lanze knallt mir mit voller Wucht in die Brust.  
Taumelnd sinke ich zu Boden. Shimas Augen starren kalt und gnadenlos auf mich herab.  
Der Schmerz wandelt sich wieder in Wut. Die Flammen greifen nach Shima.  
Kein Ausweg.  
Er brüllt wie von Sinnen.  
Irgendwo höre ich Suguros Stimme.  
Aber es spielt keine Rolle. Shima wird leiden. Anders als bei den anderen wird es hier keinen schnellen Tod geben. Der Ausdruck seiner Schmerzen ist Musik in meinen Ohren.  
Dann zerreißt auch mich der Schmerz. Die Flammen sterben ab.  
Ich starre fassungslos an meinem Körper hinunter.  
Aus meinem Bauch ragt Kurikara.  
Ich ziehe meinen Körper nach vorne, von dem Schwert hinunter.  
Drehe mich um.  
Suguro.  
Er hält Kurikara in der Hand.  
Seine Augen sind vom Weinen gerötet.  
Der harte, unbeugsame Ryuji Suguro, Stammhalter des Ordens in Kyoto, trauert um seine Freunde.  
Einen Moment flaut meine Wut ab, nur um verstärkt zurückzukommen.  
Meine Flammen kehren ein weiteres Mal zurück.  
„Mein Vater ist also für alles verantwortlich, was du geworden bist. Ein 1-A-Schüler, der durch ein Stipendium an die oberste Eliteschule Japans gekommen ist und nebenbei noch Privatschüler der rechten Hand des Paladins. Schüler des zweithöchsten Exorzisten! Wenn du so unzufrieden mit dir bist, dann sollte ich die Fehler meines Vaters wieder gut machen!"  
Suguro zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als meine Flammen ihn einhüllen. Kein einziger Schrei. Als ich die Flammen wieder zurückziehe, kann man ihn nicht mehr erkennen.  
Er ist tot.  
Mein Blick fällt auf Kurikara.  
Es war immer so etwas wie das Band der Freundschaft zwischen uns.  
Sein Vater gab es meinem Ziehvater.  
Ein letzter Blick über die anderen.  
Dann wallen meine Flammen ein weiteres Mal auf.  
Ich kann nichts dagegen tun.  
Genau in der Art, wie es Suguro verschlungen hat, vernichtet mein eigenes Feuer nun mich.

Über meine Schmerzen bemerke ich nur noch das eine:  
Eine Stimme, die sanft und verlockend meinen Namen ruft.  
„Rin! Kämpfe hier! Besiege alle deine Herausforderer und ich gebe dir die Kraft, das hier zu verhindern. Kämpfe, Sohn Satans!"

888PERCY888

Fassungslos stehe ich über den Ruinen des Camps.  
Reyna hat uns verraten.  
Jason hat uns verraten.  
Camp Half-Blood liegt in Trümmern.  
Ich höre das verzweifelte Schreien von Nico, der versucht, seine Schwester Hazel von irgendetwas abzuhalten. Ich höre Leos und Kalypsos Schreie, als Festus vom Himmel stürzt, getroffen von Frank in Form eines Drachens. Die beiden haben von dem Angriff der Römer gehört und sind zurückgekommen. Annabeth duelliert sich irgendwo mit Reyna. Chiron kämpft gegen Lupa. Dann höre ich Thalia verzweifelt Jasons Namen rufen und sehe die beiden Kinder des Götterkönigs in einem Duell versunken. Hannibal, der römische Elefant, kämpft gegen meinen Höllenhund Mrs O'Leary.  
Die Götter haben sich für eine Seite entschieden.  
Für ihre ursprüngliche.  
Die Römer waren daraufhin einfach ausgeflippt.  
Die beiden Prätoren, Reyna und Jason, waren übereingekommen, dass Camp Half-Blood zerstört werden musste, damit Camp Jupiter weiterbestehen konnte.  
In diesem Moment hatte nichts mehr eine Rolle gespielt.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass Jason, Hazel und Frank zu den sieben Halbgöttern gehört hatten, die die ganze Welt vor der ältesten Göttin Gaia gerettet hatten.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass Hazels Halbbruder Nico der Sohn des Hades war, und sie die Tochter seiner römischen Version Pluto.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass Jasons Schwester Thalia die Tochter des Zeus war, und er der Sohn seiner römischen Version Jupiter.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass es im Grunde genommen die gleichen Götter sind.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass Jason und Piper immer ein glückliches Paar waren.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass Annabeth und Reyna zu sehr guten Freundinnen geworden waren.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie alle einander bestimmt hundert Mal das Leben gerettet hatten.  
Nein, all das wurde ignoriert.  
Ich kann nicht anders, als die Götter zu verfluchen.  
Wieso?!  
Zeus hält sich doch immer für Allwissend und mächtig.  
Wieso hat er das nicht vorausgesehen?!  
Wieso unternehmen sie nichts?!  
Sind wir ihnen denn immer noch egal?!  
Nach allem, was passiert ist?!  
Die Körper von Toten und Verwundeten bedecken das gesamte Schlachtfeld.  
Schreie überall.  
Ich fühle mich seltsam leer.  
Ich war in beiden Camps.  
Beide waren meine Familie.  
Beide SIND meine Famile.  
Hinter mir erklingt das Schleifen eines Schwertes, das aus der Scheide gezogen wird.  
Ich ziehe Anaklysmos und wirble herum.  
Jason steht mir gegenüber.  
„Hallo, Percy."  
„Jason..."  
Meine Stimme versagt.  
Was soll das Ganze?  
„Wieso?"  
Er lacht nur, aber es ist kein freundliches Lachen.  
Es ist kalt und grausam.  
Genau wie seine Augen.  
„Wieso nicht?", fragt er.  
Er zieht sein Gladius.  
Blut klebt an der Klinge.  
Ein eiskalter Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinunter.  
„Was hast du mit Thalia gemacht?!"  
Jasons Gesicht versteinert förmlich.  
„Geht dich nichts an."  
„Sie ist DEINE SCHWESTER! Das hast du nicht wirklich durchgezogen!"  
„Sie WAR. Und es geht dich nichts an. Ich habe ih die Möglichkeit gegeben, ich habe sie gebeten, mir zu helfen, ich wollte sie an meiner Seite!"  
Hätte mir jemand ein Schwert mitten durchs Herz getrieben, es hätte nicht schlimmer sein können.  
Thalia ist tot.  
Mein Blick wandert wie von selbst zu der großen Fichte am Rande des Tals.  
Thalias Fichte.  
Tränen steigen mir in die Augen.  
„DEINE EIGENE SCHWESTER! WIE KONTEST DU NUR!"  
„ROMS ERBE STIRBT!"  
Fassungslos starre ich ihn an.  
Nein.  
Roms Erbe würde weitergetragen werden.  
Ein Teil der Götter würde immer römisch bleiben.  
Wusste Jason das denn nicht?  
„Nein. Ihr werdet nicht mehr so sein wie vorher, das stimmt, aber-"  
Seine Klinge rast auf meinen Kopf zu.  
Nur dank jahrelanger Übung kann ich den Hieb noch rechtzeitig abblocken.  
„-das ist kein Grund, um uns auszulöschen!"  
„Wenn ihr nicht mehr hier seid, haben sie keine andere Wahl", presst er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Trauer macht sich in mir breit.  
„Wenn du so denkst..."  
Anaklysmos fühlt sich in meiner Hand plötzlich unglaublich schwer an.  
„...dann ist dir nicht mehr zu helfen!"  
Unsere Schwerter prallen mit einem lauten Klirren aufeinander.  
Jasons Augen schneiden mir tief ins Herz.  
Seine Hiebe sind langsam.  
Er ist vom Kampf mit Thalia erschöpft.  
Auch ich bin erschöpft.  
Doch so nahe am Meer...  
Moment.  
Anaklysmos wird immer schwerer.  
Natürlich!  
Ich schlage Jason zurück und hebe Anaklysmos hoch über meinen Kopf.  
Die Zeit verlangsamt sich.  
Irgendwo höre ich Nico laut „DU BIST TOT!" brüllen.  
Ein tiefer Stich in meinem Herz als ich Hazel das letzte Mal schreien höre.  
Ich sehe, wie Chiron unter Lupas Attacke zusammenbricht.  
Wie die Wolfsgöttin ihre Fänge in den Körper der Zentauren gräbt.  
Sein Körper zuckt nur noch einmal leicht.  
Ich höre Frank schreien, als Kalypso den feuerabweisenden Zauber auf der Tasche mit dem Stück Brennholz, seiner Lebensversicherung, entfernt, und Leo ihn daraufhin in Flammen aufgehen lässt.  
Anaklysmos fährt zu Boden.  
Jason versucht nicht einmal, mich aufzuhalten.  
Er weiß nichts von Anaklysmos' „Zauberkräften".  
Ein schneidender Schmerz zuckt mir durch den Rücken.  
Anaklysmos gräbt sich in den Boden und setzt eine unkontrollierte Riesenwelle an Salzwasser frei.  
Jason springt über meinen kollabierenden Körper hinweg.  
Er packt meinen Angreifer und fliegt hoch.  
Ich weiß sofort: Wenn das Wasser jetzt nicht wäre, wäre ich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden tot.  
Ich sehe hoch zu Jason.  
Er hält Reyna im Arm.  
Und in Reynas Hand...  
Der Griff um mein Herz wird zum Schraubstock.  
Nein.  
NEIN!  
In Reynas rechter Hand liegt ihr Gladius.  
In ihrer linken Annabeths Drachenknochenschwert.  
„NEIN!"  
Jason sieht kalt auf mich hinunter.  
Er hebt sein Gladius.  
Donner grollt.  
Blitze zucken.  
Ich weiß augenblicklich, was geschehen wird.  
„JASON, NICHT! JEDER HIER STEHT IM WASSER! DU BRINGST ALLE HIER UM!"  
Ich schicke eine Wassersäule hoch.  
Sie formt sich zu einer Hand.  
Jason schafft es gerade noch so, auszuweichen.  
Reyna kann er dabei nicht mehr festhalten.  
Aber es interessiert ihn nicht.  
Er holt mit der freien Hand aus.  
Die Blitze schlagen viel zu heftig ein.  
Breiten sich explosionsartig über das gesamte Tal aus.  
Dann wird alles schwarz.

Als ich wieder sehen kann, bin ich körperlos.  
Ich sehe auf ein Tal hinunter, das komplett zerstört ist.  
Im Wasser treiben Leichen.  
Griechische und römische Halbgötter.  
Freunde.  
Alle tot.  
Wegen einer einzigen unkontrollierten Handlung.  
Wieso?!  
Die ganze Zeit über wurde uns gesagt, die Kinder der Großen Drei wären zu mächtig.  
Was hier passiert war, klang unspektakulär.  
Hier trafen zwei von uns aufeinander und-  
Und-  
Alle tot.  
Wegen eines klitzekleinen Ausrutschers unserer Fähigkeiten.  
Wegen einer übereilten Aktion von Seiten meines Freundes Jason.  
Nein, das war nicht wahr.  
Der Blitz allein hätte dieses Massensterben innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde nicht ausgelöst.  
Sie waren nicht wegen Jasons Wut tot.  
Nein.  
Es war etwas anderes.  
Wegen dem Wasser.  
Wegen mir!

Über diese Verzweiflung bemerke ich nur noch das eine:  
Eine Stimme, die ermutigend und anspornend meinen Namen ruft.  
„Percy! Kämpfe hier! Besiege alle deine Herausforderer und ich gebe dir die Kraft, das hier zu verhindern. Kämpfe, Sohn des Poseidon!"

888CARTER888

Ich konnte nicht anders als vor Wut zu schreien.  
Sie hatten uns im Stich gelassen!  
Sadie legt die Hand auf meine Schulter.  
Vor unseren Augen versank die Welt im Chaos.  
Die leuchtende Gestalt unseres Gegners, der Chaos-Schlange Apophis, war das einzige Licht in der herrschenden Dunkelheit.  
Ich kann das angespannte Zittern in der Hand meiner Schwester spüren.  
Und weiß sofort, was sie tun will.  
Mir wird plötzlich in mitten des Feuersturms eiskalt.  
„Nein, Sadie."  
Sie zieht ihre Hand von meiner Schulter und sieht mich traurig an.  
„Du wirst es nicht schaffen!"  
Sie packt mich an der Schulter.  
„Ich muss."  
Verzweifelt sehe ich sie an.  
„Sadie, nein! Du schaffst es nicht!"  
Ihre Augen sind so schrecklich traurig.  
Sie weiß es.  
Sie weiß, dass sie mit diesem einen Zauberspruch vermutlich all ihre Energie aufbrauchen wird.  
Aber es interessiert sie nicht!  
Ein Aufschrei einer bekannten Stimme reißt mich in die Realität zurück.  
Das war unser Onkel!  
Amos war seit einer Weile der Führer des ersten Nomos.  
Ich als Pharao war rechtlich gesehen höher gestellt, aber er war es, der den Orden führte.  
Er war der mächtigste lebende Magier.  
Und sinkt genau in diesem Moment leblos in sich zusammen.  
Von ganz weit weg höre ich mich selbst schreien.  
Nein, das passiert gerade nicht wirklich.  
Ich weiß, dass Sadie mich am Arm packt und versucht, mich von irgendetwas abzuhalten.  
Aber ich kann die Berührung nicht wahrnehmen.  
Und habe ich überhaupt versucht, mich zu bewegen?  
„Carter! Bleib hier!"  
Aus meiner Trance heraus bemerke ich kaum, wie schnell ich mich bewege.  
Ich renne über das Schlachtfeld.  
Über die letzten Reste des einst so stolzen, ersten Nomos.  
Renne auf den zerschmetterten Körper meines Onkels zu.  
Das passiert nicht wirklich!  
Das ist nur wieder ein Traum!  
Nicht einmal eine Vision.  
Nein, nur ein Alptraum.  
ES IST NICHT WAHR!  
Ich falle neben Amos' Körper auf die Knie.  
Nein.  
Irgendwo sehe ich für einen kurzen Moment meine Freundin Zia.  
Sie kämpft ums pure Überleben.  
Ich werde sie nicht auch noch verlieren!  
Entschlossen springe ich auf.  
Ich lasse all meine Kraft nach außen strömen, forme meinen Kampfavatar so groß und mächtig, wie ich nur kann.  
Die leuchtende Energie formt sich um mich.  
Ich springe so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich auf Zia zu.  
Um sie herum steht die Luft in Flammen.  
Sie kämpft verzweifelt.  
Und nicht nur sie.  
Sekunden werden zu Jahren, Jahrhunderten.  
Ein Herzschlag.  
Ich sehe all die Schüler des Brooklyn-House in hoffnungslose Kämpfe verstrickt.  
Ein Herzschlag.  
Dutzende mir bekannte Magier kämpfen gegen zahllose Monster der griechischen Vorgeschichte.  
Ein Herzschlag.  
Apophis richtet sich auf.  
Ein Herzschlag.  
Er reißt das Maul auf und droht, die Sonne zu verschlingen.  
Ein Herzschlag.  
Dann erklingt Sadies Stimme hinter mir.  
Sie ruft das mächtigste Zauberwort.  
Das uns alle retten könnte.  
„Ma'at!"  
Ordnung.  
In so viel Chaos kann man keine Ordnung bringen!  
Und plötzlich läuft die Zeit wieder in normalem Tempo weiter.  
Wenn nicht sogar schneller.  
Das Chaos um uns herum wird weniger.  
Und Sadie schreit auf.  
„Sadie!"  
Ich wirble herum, renne auf sie zu.  
Sie fällt zu Boden.  
Der Zauber war zu viel für sie!  
Diesen Zauber in einer solchen Umgebung anzuwenden...  
Wieso hat sie das getan?!  
Ein kleiner Teil des Chaos wirkt nicht mehr so einschüchternd.  
Aber da ist immer noch Apophis!  
Sadie liegt am Boden.  
Mein Onkel und meine Schwester tot.  
Nein!  
Das darf nicht wahr sein!  
Die Luft wird immer heißer.  
Irgendetwas zwingt mich dazu, mich umzudrehen.  
Was ich sehe, lässt mir fast das Herz stehen.  
„Zia!"  
Apohpis muss sich wohl daran erinnern, dass sie das Gefäß Chepres war.  
Dass der Sonnengott Re nur durch sie in der Lage war, Apophis in nicht allzuweit zurückliegender Vergangenheit zu besiegen.  
Doch jetzt ist nur Zia hier, ohne Res Hilfe!  
Und der größte Feind der Götter ist drauf und dran, seine Fänge in sie zu schlagen.  
Es ist nicht fair!  
Apophis ist der geschworene Feind der Götter und sie haben uns im Stich gelassen!  
Sie lassen uns gegen ihn kämpfen.  
Wissend, dass wir ihn nicht schlagen können.  
Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?  
Wollen sie uns wirklich in den Untergang schicken?  
Selbst Anubis, der als einziger der Götter nicht sofort nach Apophis voriger Niederlage verschwunden ist, hat es für nötig gehalten, uns in diesem Kampf zur Seite zu stehen.  
Er hat so ein großes Theater aus seinen Gefühlen für Sadie gemacht.  
Erst recht, seit er mit Walt „zusammenarbeitet".  
Walt wäre hier gewesen!  
Er hätte uns geholfen!  
Er wäre nicht einfach feige irgendwohin gekrochen.  
Ich sehe, wie Zia mehr schlecht als recht ausweichen kann.  
Apophis setzt ihr sofort nach.  
Sie kann nicht ewig ausweichen!  
Ich hole meine letzten Energiereserven aus mir heraus.  
Verwandle mich in einen Falken und jage über die Trümmer des ägyptischen Reiches hinweg.  
Es ist entsetzlich.  
Überall sind Tote, Schwerverletzte, und Monster.  
Der Geruch des Blutes so stark, dass er mich fast aus der Luft wirft.  
Meine Flügel schlagen so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich.  
Ich muss Zia rechtzeitig erreichen!  
Apophis brüllt als Reaktion auf Zias Bemühungen nur trotzig.  
Um ihn herum sammeln sich Monster aller Art und gehen auf meine Freundin los.  
Es sind zu viele, sie hat keine Chance.  
Ich verwandle mich mitten im Flug zurück und rufe noch im selben Augenblick meinen Avatar her.  
Ich krache voll in die Wand au Monstern.  
Schlage mit der riesigen, leuchtenden Klinge um mich.  
Ich versinke in einer roten Welt aus Zerstörung und Mord.  
Bis ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehe, wie Zia zusammenbricht.  
„NEIN!"  
Mein Avatar fällt in sich zusammen.  
Meine ganze WELT bricht in sich zusammen!  
Onkel Amos.  
Sadie.  
Zia.  
Und all unsere Schüler.  
TOT!  
Ich sinke weinend inmitten der Apokalypse zu Boden.  
Ein Teil meines Bewusstseins registriert noch die Klinge, die sich unglaublich schnell meinem Hals nähert.  
Dann wird alles schwarz.

Durch das Chaos dringt eine süße, verlockende Melodie zu mir durch.  
Ihre Worte sind süßer als alles, was ich je zuvor gehört habe.  
„Carter! Kämpfe hier! Besiege alle deine Herausforderer und ich gebe dir die Kraft, das hier zu verhindern. Kämpfe, Pharao!"

888ERAGON999

Soweit waren wir also.  
Glaedrs Stimme knurrte in meinem Kopf.  
'Verräter, alle miteinander!'  
Wie Recht er da hatte.  
Murtagh und Arya waren zusammen mit Dorn und Fírnen auf Besuch gewesen.  
Die vier hatten sich sehr für die Ausbildung der neuen Drachenreiter interessiert.  
Schließlich war das Ganze ein ziemlicher Neuanfang.  
Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte Alagäsias waren auch Zwerge und Urgals unter den Drachenreitern.  
Es war alles gut gewesen, uralte Feindschaften endlich überwunden.  
Nur, um dann in dem hier zu enden.  
In einer Revolution.  
In der Einbildung der jüngeren, sie wären etwas besseres als die gewöhnlichen Mitglieder ihrer Völker.  
Vielleicht sind sie mächtiger.  
Vielleicht sind sie mit Unsterblichkeit gesegnet.  
Aber sie sind nicht besser als die anderen.  
Sie sagen, sie sollten herrschen.  
Sie sagen, Galbatorix hatte Recht.  
Sie sagen, der vorherige König wäre auch nur in einem Kampf zwischen Drachenreitern gefallen.  
Sie sagen, wir sollten herrschen.  
Über so etwas kann ich nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Zehn Jahre zuvor waren alle der Meinung, wir Drachenreiter sollten schön unseren Teil der Schlacht austragen und danach verschwinden.  
Jetzt hatten wir knappe 20 Drachenreiter, die Galbatorix' Lehre der unseren vorzogen.  
Nur fünf unserer Schüler haben unsere Lehren angenommen.  
Was mache ich falsch?  
Saphira brummt unter mir unwillig.  
'Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Eragon.'  
Viele der Eldunari pflichten ihr bei.  
'Diese Verräter hatten von Anfang an nichts anderes im Sinn.'  
Umaroths Kommentar brachte die anderen zum Schweigen.  
Der Sprecher der gefallenen Drachen ließ seine Stimme nochmals durch meine Gedanken schallen.  
'Wir hätten es früher erkennen müssen. Wir waren zu nachsichtig.'  
„Ach wirklich."  
Murtagh wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
Dorn fliegt direkt über Saphira und mir.  
Mein Halbbruder steht auf seinem Rücken und murmelt jetzt wieder Worte in der alten Sprache.  
Arya lenkt Fírnen mit einem sanften Wort neben uns.  
„Niemand konnte es wissen. Aber jetzt müssen wir sie erst einmal einholen."  
Wie Recht sie doch hat.  
Die abtrünnigen Drachenreiter hatten uns zuerst im alten Tempel angegriffen und nebenbei ein wenig über die zukünftige Welteroberung geredet, und waren dann auf schnellstem Weg in Richtung der Hauptstadt aufgebrochen.  
Sie durften Alagäsia nicht erreichen.  
Alle anderen Drachenreiter waren im Moment hinter ihnen her.  
Würden wir abgehängt werden...  
Nein.  
Daran darf ich gar nicht erst denken.  
Wir holen sie schon noch ein.  
Fírnen schnüffelte immer noch in der Luft herum.  
Der jüngste unserer Drachen zeigt sich schon die ganze Zeit über frustriert.  
Dorn und Saphira hingegen wirken mehr... mordlüstig.  
'Das sie es wagen', knurrt Dorn, 'so etwas zu tun! Auf dem Grund, den die mächtigsten Drachenreiter als ihren gekennzeichnet haben!'  
Murtagh sitzt jetzt wieder im Sattel und streicht Dorn sanft mit einer Hand über die mächtigen Schultern.  
„Und sie werden dafür bezahlen. Nicht einmal Galbatorix hat es gewagt, die Hallen zu zerstören."  
Ich könnte ihm jetzt selbstverständlich widersprechen... aber er hat irgendwo Recht.  
Die großflächige Zerstörung Vroengards war zwar im Kampf der Drachenreiter unter Vraels Führung gegen Galbatorix und die Abtrünnigen geschehen, aber im Grunde genommen war die Insel nicht willentlich von ihm beschädigt worden.  
Arya stimmt dem Sohn Morzans mit einem leichten Nicken zu.  
„Das ist selbst für jemanden mit revolutionären Gedanken mehr als nur dreist."  
Ich setze gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, als Saphiras Gedanken plötzlich mit unglaublicher Härte hochzucken.  
'Da!'  
Ich ziehe Brisingr aus der Scheide und mache mich kampfbereit.  
Murtagh zieht Zar'roc ebenfalls und murmelt leise: „Wir könnten einfach den Namen der alten Sprache einsetzen um all ihre Magie zu stoppen. Weniger gefährlich für uns, niederschmetternder für sie, und auf jeden Fall effektiver."  
Dann taucht der erste Drache vor uns auf.  
Seine Schuppen glänzen in einem seltsamen gelblichen Orange.  
Seine Augen sind blutrot.  
Keine zwei Sekunden später taucht links hinter uns ein schwarzer Drache auf.  
Und rechts ein braun-grauer Drache, dessen Reiter ich eindeutig als die rechte Hand des selbsternannten Anführers erkenne.  
Plötzlich bin ich sehr stark Murtaghs Meinung.  
Ganz besonders als die drei feindlichen Drachen auf uns los stürmen.  
Und noch viel mehr, als unsere Schutzzauber sich plötzlich wirkungslos zeigen.  
Und die ersten Pfeile sich sehr zielgenau in unsere Schwertarme bohrten.  
Dorn faucht zornig, als einer der kleineren Drachen sich auf ihn stürzt.  
'Elender kleiner Wurm!'  
Er gräbt seine Zähne blitzschnell in einen der Flügel des Angreifers.  
Auch Saphira brüllt trotzig auf.  
Ich hebe Brisingr hoch über meinen Kopf und stoße einen lauten Schlachtruf aus.  
Saphiras Klauen schlagen sich blitzartig in den sehnigen Körper unseres Widersachers.  
'Irgensetwas beschützt sie und hält unsere Schutzzauber unten!'  
Ich sehe hinüber zu Fírnen.  
Arya ist inzwischen auf den Rücken des gegnerischen Drachen hinübergesprungen und liefert sich dort einen Zweikampf mit dessen Reiter.  
Fírnen attackiert derweil permanent, aber sichtlich ohne Erfolg.  
Auch Saphira und Dorn werden immer weiter zurückgedrängt.  
Mein Gegenüber hebt plötzlich eine Hand und ruft irgendetwas.  
'Was?'  
Saphira klingt verwirrt.  
Wieso kann ich ihn nicht verstehen?  
Er spricht die alte Sprache.  
Und ich verstehe kein Wort mehr!  
Ich versuche panisch, mir irgendeinen Zauber einfallen zu lassen, der ihn zum Schweigen bringt.  
Nichts passiert.  
Was hat er getan?!  
Ich sehe ähnliche Verwirrung in den Gesichtern der anderen.  
Der ohnehin schon schreckliche Moment wird von Fírnens Schrei durchbrochen.  
Fassungslos sehe ich zu ihm hinüber.  
Der kleine, grüne Drache blutet aus einem unendlich langen Riss an der Seite.  
Arya verzerrt das Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
Ihr Gegner grinst plötzlich.  
Und rammt ihr im kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit das Schwert durch die Brust.  
Die Zeit scheint stehen zu bleiben.  
Ich höre mich Aryas Namen brüllen.  
Ich höre Murtagh entsetzt aufschreien.  
Saphira und Dorn brüllen vor Wut auf.  
Aber das alles ist nichts im Vergleich zu Fírnens Schrei.  
So voller Schmerz.  
Er stürmt auf den anderen zu.  
Als Aryas lebloser Körper zu fallen beginnt, hat er nur noch Augen für das eine.  
Genau wie ich.  
Dann flammt plötzlich entsetzlicher Schmerz in meiner Seite auf.  
Nein. Nicht in meiner.  
In Saphiras!  
'Eragon.'  
Sie murmelt meinen Namen, klingt so hilflos.  
'Eragon.'  
Und ihr Geist fällt weg.  
Einfach so.  
Fort.  
Fort!  
Dann wird alles schwarz.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich auf Dorns Rücken.  
Fírnen klagt unablässig neben uns.  
Trauert um Arya.  
Mir wird schwindlig.  
Arya war die Königin der Elfen.  
Und eine der besten Kriegerinnen ihres Volkes.  
Und sie war tot.  
Und Saphira.  
Ihr Tod nahm mich noch mehr mit.  
Ich habe sie aufgezogen.  
Habe mit ihr zusammen alles erlebt, wovon andere nur träumen konnten.  
Und sie war fort.  
'Fort', jammert Fírnen.  
Ich schlucke mühsam.  
Sehe mich mühsam um.  
Wieso nur tut alles so weh?  
„Es tut mir leid."  
Ich sehe nicht mal zu meinem Halbbruder hinter.  
Was glaubt er eigentlich?  
Es tut mir leid?  
Was soll dieses falsche Mitleid?!  
Aber er spricht schon weiter.  
„Wir folgen ihnen weiter. Zumindest ich. Sonst waren Aryas und Saphiras Opfer umsonst."  
Ich unterdrücke den Impuls, ihn anzschreien.  
Doch dann mischt Fírnen sich ein.  
'Sie werden brennen! BRENNEN!'

Alagäsia ist in Sicht.  
Vor einer Weile bin ich auf Fírnens Rücken umgestiegen.  
Er glüht nur so vor Zorn.  
Zorn, den wir einsetzen werden.  
Dort, unmittelbar vor der Küste, warten sie.  
Wir bereiten uns so gut es geht auf den Kampf vor.  
Wir können keine Magie mehr einsetzen.  
Wir wissen nicht wieso.  
Sie können es.  
Und zwei von uns sind schon tot.  
Einer der Reiter kommt uns entgegen.  
Sein Drache ist silber und deutlich größer als der Rest.  
Und auf dem Drachen sitzt mein Freund Orik.  
Der Zwergenkönig hat die Seiten gewechselt.  
Orik lächelt mich nur mit grausamen Augen an.  
Dann öffnet er den Mund und stößt ein paar unverständliche Worte aus.  
Und im Moment meines Todes wird mir klar, dass wir alle verraten wurden.

Und durch die entsetzliche Wahrheit schimmert noch etwas durch.  
Eine Stimme, die Hoffnung verspricht.  
„Eragon! Kämpfe hier! Besiege alle deine Herausforderer und ich gebe dir die Kraft, das hier zu verhindern. Kämpfe, Schattentöter!"


	9. Chapter 9

Allem voran ein paar kurze Infos über unseren neuen Charakter:

Chase Davenport:  
17 Jahre  
Drittes von vier Kindern mit Bionik* **  
Ist mit seinen beiden älteren Geschwistern Adam (Superstärke, Hitzeblick, Zerstörungswellen, Druckluftlunge) und Bree (Supergeschwindigkeit, Stimmmanipulation, Unsichtbarkeit) in einem Geheimlabor im Keller seines Onkels aufgewachsen  
Anführer des ersten bionischen Teams  
Technikfreak  
Gute Kontakte zum Präsidenten der vereinigten Staaten  
Trainiert zusammen mit Adam, Bree, und Leo (dem Stiefsohn seines Onkels) eine Armee aus bionischen Soldaten  
Fähigkeiten:  
Übermenschliche Intelligenz und gesteigerte Sinne  
Kann ein Kraftfeld generieren (sowohl zur Verteidigung, als auch als Angriff)  
Kommando-App (eine Art zweite, zerstörerische Persönlichkeit namens Spike)  
Überbrückungs-App (Verbindung zu anderen bionischen Menschen)  
Magnet-App  
Molekulare Kinese  
Kann einen Laser Bo-Stab aus seiner Hand hervorrufen  
Diverse Scanner (u.a. Thermalscann)  
hat weitere (noch) inaktive Kräfte, zwei bekannte davon sind Nachtsicht und Säure spucken

OK, zu viel Info, oder?

999SCOTT999

„Er ist fertig."  
Ich hebe den Kopf und starre Xavier an.  
„Dann bedeutet das..."  
Jean nimmt meine Hand und drückt sie sanft.  
„Es ist Zeit für dich, zu gehen. Die anderen brauchen jetzt deine Hilfe, was auch immer sie gesehen haben, wird wohl nichts gutes gewesen sein."  
Ich nicke leicht. „Und was ist mit dieser Sache von wegen einer mehr?"  
Xavier runzelt leicht die Stirn.  
„Ja, da ist jemand. Finde ihn und rede mit ihm, er muss so schnell wie möglich verstehen, worum es hier geht. Und noch etwas..."  
Ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit.  
„...wir können nicht sagen, ob wir noch ein weiteres Mal Kontakt zu dir herstellen können. Scott, ich möchte, dass du dir eines vor Augen hältst: Dieser Feind darf auf gar keinen Fall gewinnen. Er hat anscheinend schon Verbündete in verschiedenen Dimensionen. Dieser... Balrog, nicht wahr?... war nicht zufällig bei Carter und Percy. Es sieht so aus, als würde immer ein Wesen einer der teilnehmenden Dimensionen in diejenige geschickt werden, aus der zwei Teilnehmer kommen. Ich schätze, er hat genug Leute hinter sich stehen, um einige Dimensionen ins Chaos stürzen zu können. Er darf nicht frei kommen."  
Ein dicker Kloß hat sich in meinem Hals gebildet. Mühsam schlucke ich ihn herunter.  
Ich werde alles tun, um das zu verhindern."  
„Gut. Es ist Zeit, Kind. Komm heil zurück."  
Jean drückt meine Hand und sieht mich traurig an.  
Dann verblasst die Szene.

Ich schlage die Augen auf und sehe mich um.  
Die anderen liegen um mich herum, bewusstlos.  
Sie sehen alle so blass aus.  
Rin und Eragon haben leichte Tränenspuren auf den Wangen.  
Wie gerne würde ich mich jetzt einfach zu ihnen setzen und sie trösten, wie ich es immer tue, wenn Jamie so traurig darüber ist, dass die anderen ihm nichts zutrauen.  
Sie werden Trost brauchen.  
Egal, ob sie ihn wollen oder nicht.

Aber jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun.

Ich stehe auf und beginne, auf der Insel hin und her zu laufen.  
Wer auch immer da ist, ich muss ihn finden.  
Bevor irgendetwas schief geht.

999CHASE999

Wow.  
Typisch.  
So was kann ja mal wieder nur mir passieren.

Was ist eigentlich passiert?  
Ich erinnere mich vage an eine Mission. An ein einstürzendes Gebäude. An Feuer. Und dieses komische Licht.  
Na super.  
Mein wie immer hoch kompliziert denkendes Gehirn beginnt in meinem Unterbewusstsein eine Debatte mit meiner Motivation, ob sie sich nicht doch zufällig an den Ereignissen beteiligen möchte.  
Fürs Protokoll: Sie möchte nicht.  
Also bleibe ich vorerst mal liegen.  
Es ist unnatürlich leise hier.  
Nur das Rascheln von Blättern im Wind, das Geräusch von Wellen, die auf Steine schlagen...  
Plötzlich bin ich hellwach.  
Wasser?  
Ich öffne die Augen und sehe mich um.  
Ich liege an einem Strand.  
Echt jetzt?!  
Mühsam ziehe ich mich auf die Beine.  
Schweiß läuft mir über die Stirn.  
Wieso ist es hier so heiß?  
Ich sehe an mir hinunter und korrigiere mich.  
Wieso ist mein Missionsanzug so warm?  
Ich seufze leicht.  
Na gut, also weg vom Strand.  
Bestandsaufnahme:  
Ich habe nichts bei mir, dass ich nicht direkt am Körper trage.  
Nichts zu essen oder zu trinken.  
Ich drehe mich vom Meer weg.  
Wo bin ich?  
Ich lege eine Hand neben mein Ohr und maximiere mein Gehör.  
Nichts als die Geräusche der Natur.  
Ich bin mir plötzlich ziemlich sicher, noch nie etwas so schönes gehört zu haben.  
Diese Ruhe... ich bin hin und weg.  
Nach schier endloser Zeit dringt ein Geräusch an mein Ohr, dass nicht so wirklich in dieses Umfeld passt.  
Das Geräusch von Schuhen, die über den Waldboden treten.  
Ich fahre mein Gehör wieder auf ein Normalmaß hinunter und lege die zwei Finger jetzt neben mein Auge.  
Verschiedene Elemente meiner Umgebung werden leicht hervorgehoben, daneben erscheinen Definitionen.  
Nicht das Erwünschte.  
Meine Sicht verändert sich.  
Die normalen Farben verschwinden.  
Am Rand meines Sichtfeldes erscheint eine Skala, passend zu den jetzigen Farben.  
Ach ja, Thermalscans sind schon toll.  
Ich sehe leichte Abweichungen dort, wo vor etwa einer halben Stunde ein Reh gelaufen sein dürfte.  
Aber es lässt sich nicht eine einzige Spur von Menschen dort finden!  
Entnervt nehme ich meine Hand wieder herunter.  
Ich könnte jetzt selbstverständlich jede Art von Scanns über dieses Land laufen lassen, weiß aber, dass es nichts bringen würde.  
Laut dem, was ich vorhin gehört habe, sind die nächsten Menschen noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt.  
Ein paar Sekunden später hätte ich mich am liebsten selbst geschlagen.  
Es war doch so einfach!  
Mann, hatte ich mir irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen oder so?  
Schließlich war das, womit ich seit Jahren jeden Tag begann, ein kurzer Blick ins Internet, um das exakte Datum, Uhrzeit, Wetter und was mich halt gerade interessierte nachzuschauen.  
Ich seufze nur, leicht geschockt über mich selbst.  
Wenn Adam mich so gesehen hätte...!  
Mein Bruder hätte nie mehr aufgehört, mich aufzuziehen.  
Ich wäre für ihn nicht mehr nur klein und schwach, sondern auch dumm gewesen.  
Wenn Adam jemanden für dumm erklärte, hieß das eine ganze Menge.  
Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich, meine Gedanken mit dem Internet zu verlinken.  
Es funktioniert nicht.  
Moment.  
Hat egal-was-da-grade-passiert-ist etwa meine Bionik durcheinander gebracht?  
Nein. Mein Scann hat doch funktioniert.  
Ich verstärke meine Bemühungen.  
Nichts.  
Das Internet ist schlicht und ergreifend nicht vorhanden.  
Was zur Hölle?!  
Mühsam beruhige ich mich wieder.  
Mein Blick gleitet hinunter zu meiner rechten Hand.  
Wenn das hier an einer Fehlfunktion meiner Bionik lag, müsste sich das doch auch an einer meiner anderen Fähigkeiten bemerkbar machen, oder?  
Sekundenbruchteile später halte ich einen leuchtenden Stab in der Hand.  
Nein, funktioniert.  
Ich ziehe ihn wieder zurück und erschaffe mein Kraftfeld.  
Alles bestens.  
Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich alle Fähigkeiten durchgetestet habe.  
Bis auf die Kommando-App. Darauf verzichte ich aber lieber. Sie ist inaktiv, also ist alles gut. Spike würde mir jetzt nur noch mehr die Stimmung vermiesen.  
Ich kann mich also wirklich nicht mit dem Internet verbinden, weil es nicht da ist.  
Mir ist nicht völlig klar, ob ich jetzt erleichtert sein soll, dass es nicht an mir liegt, oder entsetzt darüber, dass ich wohl nicht so schnell herausfinde, wo ich bin.  
Ich straffe meine Schultern. Alleine überlebe ich hier wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Ich gehe entschlossen auf den Wald zu.

999SCOTT999

Eine Insel, von der wir immer noch nicht wissen, wie groß sie ist, nach einer Person abzusuchen, von der man keinen noch so blassen Schimmer hat, wer es sein könnte, ist noch schlimmer als die Suche nach der berüchtigten Nadel im Heuhaufen.  
Ich laufe bestimmt seit Stunden herum.  
Xaviers und Jeans Warnungen hallen mir im Kopf nach.  
Wir dürfen hier nicht versagen, egal was passiert.  
Aber wie wollen wir das anstellen?  
Dieser Kerl hat ja anscheinend jedes Mal seinen Willen durchgesetzt.  
Während ich am Anfang noch versucht habe, den Kopf nicht hängen zu lassen, sehe ich langsam keine Hoffnungen mehr auf ein Happy-End.  
Ob sich die anderen wohl große Sorgen machen?  
Wie es ihnen wohl geht?  
Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Probleme haben, weil ich nicht da bin.  
Die anderen können ihre Kräfte auf jeden Fall so einsetzen, dass meine nicht fehlen werden.  
Und Jean wird auch kein Problem haben, das Team anzuführen.  
Sie hat alles Zeug dazu.  
Trotzdem... ich weiß zwar, dass sie sich verteidigen können, kann aber trotzdem nicht ruhig bleiben, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es ihnen geht.  
Ich bin so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich meine Gesellschaft erst bemerke, als sie mich anspricht.  
„Hallo."  
Ich wirble blitzschnell herum und bereite mich auf einen Kampf vor, fluche dabei innerlich über meine Unaufmerksamkeit.  
Meine Anspannung legt sich schnell wieder, als ich mein Gegenüber genauer ins Auge fasse.  
Etwa 17 Jahre alt, braune, leicht hochstehende Haare, braune Augen, nicht sonderlich groß und alles in allem ganz normal.  
Denkste!  
Sein rechtes Auge wirkte irgendwie... merkwürdig.  
Über der braunen Iris war eine Art kreisförmiges Leuchten, ein wenig wie bei einem Computer.  
Dann verblasste das Leuchten dort und erlaubte mir damit, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das nächste seltsame zu lenken: seine Kleidung.  
Das sah stark nach einer Art Uniform aus.  
„Ähm... hi", bringe ich endlich hervor.  
Er mustert mich etwas skeptisch.  
„Was ist das hier für ein Ort?"  
Da verschwendet jemand keine Zeit mit großen Worten.  
„Das ist kompliziert. Ich bin übrigens Scott Summers."  
Seine Haltung entspannt sich etwas.  
„Chase Davenport. Und kompliziert heißt wohl, du hast auch keine Ahnung."  
„Was das angeht..."  
„Also nicht."  
„Das hier ist kein wirklicher Ort."  
Irgendwie fühle ich mich auf den Arm genommen.  
Bei seiner Art zu reden könnte ich wirklich schwören, dass er nebenbei in einer Kindestagesstätte oder so arbeitet. Alles in seinem Tonfall komt mir so vor, als würde er den Großteil seiner Zeit mit nicht wirklich reifen Menschen verbringen.  
Ich schlucke meine Nervosität hinunter und erkläre: „Das ist so eine Art Zwischenraum zwischen sämtlichen Dimensionen. Und es gibt einen Grund weshalb du, ich, und einige andere hier sind."  
Chase stöhnte auf. „Nicht schon wieder so ein Schwachsinn."  
„Was?"  
„Mein... Bruder... Leo hat sich vor einer Weile versehentlich in ein Paralleluniversum katapultiert... lange Geschichte. Ich habe ziemlich wenig Lust darauf, so etwas auch zu erleben. Wo ist der Rückgängig - Knopf?"  
Die Erwiderung bleibt mir im Hals stecken.  
„Rückgängig? Wir arbeiten noch dran."  
Er verdreht die Augen.  
„Wer sind eigentlich 'wir'?"  
„Ich kann dich zu unserem Lager bringen. Auf dem Weg erklär ich dir alles. Und was dein Problem mit den Paralleluniversen angeht, Dimensionen sind da komplett anders-"  
„Ich weiß", unterbricht er meinen Erklärungsversuch. Was alles andere als schlecht ist, da ich ohnehin nicht weiß, wie ich es ihm erklären sollte.  
„Woher?", hake ich nach.  
„Mein V... Onkel. Kommen wir doch lieber später darauf zurück."  
Ich nicke und beginne ihm die Situation zu erklären.

999CHASE999

Nochmal Wow.  
Und nochmal Was zur Hölle?!  
Ich bin der klügste Mensch der Welt und verstehe trotzdem nicht alles, was Scott da sagt.  
Vor allem auf eine Sache bin ich mehr als nur neugierig...  
„Also... hat jeder hier irgendwelche besonderen Kräfte? Glühen deshalb deine Augen?"  
Er sieht mich überrascht an.  
„Du kannst durch die Brille durchschauen?"  
Ich nicke bestätigend. „Gesteigerte Sinne."  
„Und was noch?"  
Ich drehe mich zur Seite.  
Ein paar große Felsen zieren die eine Seite des Trampelpfades.  
Ich konzentriere mich für einen Moment (ich denke mit Computergeschwindigkeit. Ihr könnt diesen Moment also auch vergessen.) auf einen der Felsen und er hebt ab.  
Scott stößt einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.  
Ich lasse den Felsen zu Boden fallen und hole mit beiden Händen in der Luft aus. In meiner charakteristischen, fließenden Bewegung erscheint die grüne Energie meines Kraftfeldes um mich herum. Eine weitere Bewegung und es schrumpft soweit zusammen, dass ich es zwischen meinen Händen in der Luft halten kann. Ich hol aus und schleudere es auf einen der Felsen.  
Der Energieball zerschmettert den Stein in unzählige kleine Splitter.  
Ich erschaffe ein weiteres Kraftfeld, um Scott und mich selbst vor ihnen zu schützen. Diesmal lasse ich das Feld aber einfach wieder verblassen.  
Ich sehe grinsend zu Scott hinüber.  
Anscheinend ist er es nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand durch seine Brille sehen kann (ich bin eben der absolute Hammer. Lebt damit!), sein Gesichtsausdruck ist wie eine Maske, undurchschaubar, aber in der für andere Leute verborgenen Augenpartie sehe ich deutlich seine Überraschung.  
„Beeindruckend..."  
Er starrt ein paar Sekunden auf die Felsensplitter.  
Ich überlege kurz, ob ich ihm meine anderen Fähigkeiten auch kurz demonstriere, entscheide mich aber dagegen.  
Ich werde wohl noch mehr als genug Gelegenheiten dazu haben.  
„Und du?"  
Er sieht hinüber zu den Felsen und nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab.  
Als er dann die Augen öffnet kann ich gar nicht fassen, was ich sehe.  
Dagegen ist Adams Hitzeblick nichts.  
„Oha."  
Er lächelt nur.  
Wir setzen unseren Weg eine Weile schweigend fort.  
Ständig fällt mir wieder auf, wie nachdenklich Scott wirkt.  
Meine Gedanken wandern zu meiner Familie.  
Adam, Bree und Leo haben vermutlich keine Ahnung, wo ich war, als das Gebäude einzustürzen begann.  
Ob sie wohl wissen, dass es mir gut geht?  
Okay, zumindest physisch.  
Psychisch bin ich grad ziemlich daneben.  
Ich sehe wieder hinüber zu Scott und weiß plötzlich, dass wir uns wegen den selben Dingen den Kopf zerbrechen.  
„Was wird sich wohl deine Familie denken?"  
Er zuckt zusammen.  
Schlechtes Thema.  
Er senkt den Blick.  
„Meine Eltern sind tot. Mein Bruder macht sich aber hoffentlich keine allzu großen Sorgen... meine Kameraden am Institut wissen, wo ich bin."  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf antworten soll.  
Muss ich aber auch gar nicht.  
„Und bei dir?"  
„Vermutlich halten sie mich für tot und geben sich die Schuld für alles..."  
Wieder ist es eine Weile still, ehe mir die nächste Frage auf der Zunge brennt.  
„Wenn du ein Mutant bist, ist dein Bruder dann auch einer?"  
„Ja. Müsste aber nicht sein. Mutanten sind trotz allem ziemlich selten."  
„Und dieses Institut, dass du erwähnt hast? Deine Kameraden sind auch Mutanten, stimmts?  
Er nickt. „Wie viele bionische Leute gibt es denn bei euch?"  
„Wenn nicht wieder irgendwer Mist gebaut hat, dann 102."  
„Das weißt du so genau?"  
„Ja. 97 von Kranes bionischen Soldaten, meine drei Geschwister, Leo, und ich."  
Scott erstarrt. „Bionische Soldaten?"  
„Witzige Geschichte."  
Er sieht mich fassungslos an. Das erkläre ich ihm besser, bevor irgendwelche Spekulationen hier für Misstrauen sorgen.  
„Meine Geschwister, Adam und Bree, und ich wurden von unserem Vater, Douglas Davenport, mit Bionik ausgestattet, um gewisse... Aufträge erledigen zu können. Unser Onkel, Donald Davenport, war damit nicht so ganz einverstanden. Er hat Douglas aus der Firma geschmissen und die drei von uns, von denen er wusste, aufgenommen und trainiert. Douglas' Motive waren bis vor einer Weile nicht wirklich die besten... Wir haben ihn mehr oder weniger als Gegner kennengelernt und erst später erfahren, dass er unser Vater ist. Nach einem gescheiterten Plan hat Douglas sich mit einem Verrückten namens Victor Krane zusammengetan und diesem jede Art von Bionik implantiert, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Als Krane zum ersten mal versucht hat, uns umzubringen, hat Douglas die Seiten gewechselt und uns geholfen. Zu der Zeit hat Krane bereits 100 weiteren Teenagern Bionik eingesetzt. Kurz darauf hat mein... nun ja, wir sind eigentlich wie Brüder füreinander... also Bruder Leo einen Zusammenstoß mit einem dieser Soldaten gehabt und hätte den einen Arm nicht mehr benutzen können. Douglas hat ihm also einen bionischen Arm verpasst. Ohne Chip und damit komplett anders als unsere Bionik... na ja. Nachdem wir Krane besiegt hatten, wussten die Soldaten nicht mehr, was passiert ist, und wir haben die bionische Akademie gegründet und sie dort trainiert. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und einem von ihnen von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt, woraufhin drei von ihnen eine Revolution starten wollten. Wir haben sie besiegt und ihre Chips entfernt. Ein bisschen später haben wir dann von unserem jüngsten Bruder Daniel kennengelernt und hier sind wir jetzt."  
Scott sagt sehr lange nichts.  
Als er seine Sprache dann endlich wiederfindet, reicht es auch nur für ein „Aha."  
Er ist wohl ein bisschen verwirrt.  
Irgendwann sagt er leise: „Wir sind da."  
Wir treten aus dem Wald hinaus und stehen in einem provisorischen Lager.  
Voller ohnmächtiger Leute.

Was sagt man dazu?

Gut, Scott sagte ja, dass sie vermutlich so ziemlich ihre schlimmsten Alpträume durchlebt haben...  
Ich lasse einen Scann über die Leute laufen.  
Alter, Größe, Blutgruppe, und so weiter.  
Bei drei von ihnen kommt ziemlicher Schwachsinn raus.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge, der zusammengerollt neben der Feuerstelle liegt, hat angeblich überhaupt keine Blutgruppe. Mein Blick fängt etwas ein. Der Kerl hat einen Schweif.  
Na gut, zählt.  
Nächster.  
Ebenfalls schwarze Haare, Alter 29... er sieht aus wie 19. Maximal.  
Nächster.  
Gut, dass kann nicht stimmen.  
Lange, gold-blonde Haare, Alter 5869. Nie im Leben. Ich lasse den Scann etwas tiefer greifen. Unglaublich hohe Regenerationskräfte der Zellen; potenziell unsterblich.  
Na wunderbar.  
Ich wiederhole den Vorgang nochmals bei den vorherigen.  
Beim ersten kein anderes Ergebnis.  
Beim zweiten ebenfalls die Meldung: Potenziell unsterblich.  
Hach, ist das Leben nicht schön.  
„He, Chase!"  
Ich schaue zu Scott hinüber. Er kniet neben dem Jungen mit dem Schweif.  
Dessen Augen leicht zucken.  
Ich laufe zu ihm hinüber.  
Der Junge zittert am ganzen Körper.  
„Das ist Rin", sagt Scott leise, „Halbdämon, Sohn Satans und so weiter."  
Ich sehe irritiert auf Rin hinunter.  
Dämon?  
Satan?  
Mein Gehirn fühlt sich an, als würde es gleich explodieren.  
Ich komme nicht mehr zum Nachfragen.  
Unter uns öffnet Rin die Augen.  
Seine Augen fixieren uns für einen Moment.  
Dann schlägt uns eine Welle aus blauen Flammen entgegen.

Neben mir schreit Scott auf.  
Plötzlich bin ich sehr dankbar für meinen Missions-Anzug.  
Die Flammen beißen mir in die Haut, aber nicht allzu tief.  
Knurrend beschwöre ich mein Kraftfeld her und halte die Flammen damit von mir fern.  
Rins Augen sind absolut panisch.  
Eine einsame Träne rinnt ihm über die Wange.  
In dem Moment, in dem sie den Boden berührt, ersterben die Flammen.  
Rins Augen starren an mir vorbei ins Nichts.  
Ich schlucke mühsam.  
'Das wird ein sehr langer Tag.'


	10. Chapter 10

101010RIN101010

Was hab ich getan?!  
Ich habe sie umgebracht!  
Sie hatten Recht, sie hatten alle Recht, ich bin ein Monster!  
ICH HABE SIE UMGEBRACHT!  
Wieso?!  
Wieso habe ich mich nicht einfach beherrscht?  
Ich höre Stimmen irgendwo neben mir.  
Wieso ist eigentlich alles so dunkel? Bis grade eben war es noch so hell... Nein, schon länger nicht mehr... Sekunde, was ist hier los?  
Dann höre ich die Stimme zum ersten Mal deutlich. Sie klingt irgendwie vertraut.  
„Halbdämon, Sohn Satans und so weiter."  
Panik macht sich in mir breit.  
Die sind garantiert aus dem Hauptquartier!  
Sie sind hier um mich zu töten!  
Ich reiße die Augen auf.  
Über mir stehen zwei Teenager. Einen von ihnen kenne ich... aber woher?  
Dieser öffnet den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen. Nein! Ich darf ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Was, wenn er so einen Spruch verwendet, wie Shura es getan hat, als ich in Kyoto durchgedreht bin? Das war schmerzhaft... was hat er mit mir vor?!  
Ich rufe panisch meine Flammen her.  
Schleudere sie auf die beiden hoch.  
Sie sehen völlig entsetzt aus.  
Der Unbekannte tritt inmitten des Feuers vor.  
Um seine Hände sammelt sich bläulich-grüne Energie, von der die Flammen einfach abprallen!  
Einen Moment lang bin ich völlig verwirrt.  
Ich sehe zu dem Bekannten...  
Scott!  
Verdammt, was tue ich hier?  
Wir sollten einander doch helfen!  
Aber was, wenn er mich angreift?  
Es gibt bestimmt auch eine Menge Leute, die er beschützen will... beschützen!  
Ich muss das verhindern!  
Ich muss kämpfen!  
„Nein..."  
Angst macht sich in mir breit.  
Nicht kämpfen! Zusammenhalten!  
Ich spüre eine Träne über mein Gesicht laufen.  
Dann ersterben die Flammen.  
Ich sehe an ihnen vorbei.  
Meine Gedanken kreisen wie verrückt, aber nicht ein einziger von ihnen bleibt hängen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist.  
Die unnatürliche Stille wird von Scotts leiser Stimme durchbrochen.  
„Rin." Er kniet sanft neben mir nieder. „Alles wird gut. Hörst du mich? Wir werden nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. Und das gerade eben war nur ein Traum, hörst du? Nur ein Traum..."

101010SCOTT101010

Okay...?  
Gut, wenigstens hat Rin sich wieder im Griff.  
Alles andere wäre auch mehr als nur schlecht gewesen.  
Ich streiche leicht mit einer Hand durch Rins Haare.  
Er zittert am ganzen Körper.  
„Was...?"  
Ich sehe zu Chase hinter.  
Er sieht mehr als nur geschockt aus.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", frage ich ihn verwirrt.  
Er schluckt mühsam.  
„Was... war das? Diese Flammen... das war nicht menschlich."  
Ein seltsames Gefühl macht sich in mir breit. Ich vermute schon seit unserer kleinen Kräftedemonstration im Wald, dass ich noch längst nicht alles über Chase weiß. Er sagte doch, auf seiner Welt gäbe es einige Leute, die durch Technologie zu Helden wurden. Woher weiß er dann, dass das hier nicht menschlich ist?  
„Rin ist, wie ich vorhin sagte, der Sohn Satans. Er kann diese Flammen kontrollieren."  
Er sieht sich leichenblass um.  
„Satan. Du willst mir also weismachen, dass es Dämonen gibt?!"  
„Na ja, auf seiner Welt schon."  
Er bleibt mir die Antwort schuldig.  
Ich wende mich wieder Rin zu. „Rin? He, Kumpel... alles in Ordnung? Na komm, sieh mich an. He, Rin, Sieh her, bitte..."  
Ich versuche erfolglos, meine aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken.  
Unser Gastgeber kann maximal sechs Leute gleichzeitig angreifen, nur sechs Leuten diese Visionen zeigen... sieben wären einer zu viel. Aber wenn Rin jetzt nicht mehr mitmacht... dann sind da wieder nur sechs. Dann kann er uns andere langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben, bis wir einander zerfleischen.

„Du siehst blass aus."  
Ich drehe den Kopf zu Chase.  
„Ja, mir wird gerade klar, dass wir erledigt sind, wenn auch nur ein einziger hier den Widerstand aufgibt."  
Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Glaubs oder nicht, das geht mir einfach immer noch ein Bisschen zu hoch."  
„Verständlich."

Lange Zeit herrscht Schweigen zwischen uns. Meine volle Konzentration liegt bei Rin. Es dauert eine Weile, dann fokussieren sich seine Auge plötzlich. Erst auf mich, dann auf Chase, dann wieder auf mich. Er wirkt ein wenig neben der Spur.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er reibt sich mit einer Hand über den Kopf. Seine Bewegungen sind noch immer träge.

„Ja, … ja, ich denke schon. Wie oft hast du mich das in der letzten Stunde gefragt?"

„74 Mal", antwortet Chase für mich, „aber das zählt ja ohnehin niemand mit."

Ich sehe ihn einen Moment verblüfft an. „Du tust es."

Er lacht leise. „Erinnert mich sehr an daheim."

In dem Moment, als er 'daheim' sagt, leuchten Rins Augen auf. „Daheim... Wir kommen alle nach Hause. Wir kommen alles heim."

Ich lächle ihn sanft an.

Plötzlich verblasst sein Lächeln leicht. „Hoffentlich bin ich nicht der Einzige, der daran glaubt..."

Seine Augen sehen an uns vorbei, auf jemand anderen. Ich drehe mich um. Ein weiteres Mitglied hat seinen Weg zu uns zurück gefunden. Legolas blaue Augen sind geöffnet und starren schmerzerfüllt in den Himmel. Ich tausche einen schnellen Blick mit Chase und Rin. Dann sehe ich zurück zu Legolas. Er reißt sich überraschend schnell aus seiner Starre, und springt mit einer flüssigen Bewegung auf.

Was jetzt?

101010LEGOLAS101010

Als meine Sinne zurückkehren, fühle ich mich... zerrissen. Immer wieder sehe ich diese entsetzlichen Bilder vor mir. Der Eryn Lasgalen*¹ in Flammen. Minas Tirith und Edoras als Trümmerhaufen. Imladris*² und Lothlorien komplett zerstört. Die Gesichter meiner sterbenden Freunde... Tauriel, meine Geliebte... Aragorn, mein bester Freund und Bruder im Geiste... die gesamte Ringgemeinschaft, die Elben daheim in den Hallen des Königs...

Entschlossen springe ich auf die Beine. Das wird nicht passieren! Diese Stimme, sie hat mir Erlösung versprochen... Hilfe und Beistand...

Eine Stimme durchbricht diesen Gedanken.

„Legolas?"

Ich hebe den Blick. Ah, ja. Jetzt verstehe ich. Wieder dieser Traum... Nein, diesmal nicht!

Scott kniet neben einem irgendwie geschockt wirkenden Rin und sieht mich an.  
Moment. Sie sind beide wach und greifen sich nicht gegenseitig an! Besteht dieses Mal etwa gar eine Chance, dem hier zu entkommen?

Ich eile auf sie zu.

„Wie geh es Rin?"

Scott wirkt kurz überrascht, sagt dann aber: „Gut... er wird eine Weile brauchen, so wie jeder andere hier. Und du?"

„Ich habe seit dem letzten Mal in so vielen Schlachten gestanden, dass mir irgendwie klar geworden ist, das man alle Dinge lösen kann, auch wenn man unterlegen ist. Ich werde mich dem nicht beugen. Nicht noch einmal. Außerdem... wenn diesmal tatsächlich alle widerstehen, dann können wir das hier schaffen."

Seine Augen leuchten. Ihm scheint etwas einzufallen und er dreht sich zu dem unbekannten Jungen neben ihm. „Stellt euch doch mal vor."

Der andere zögert kurz, geht dann aber auf mich zu. „Hi, ich bin Chase. Sehr erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Ich reiche ihm die Hand. Er verhält sich deutlich erwachsener, als ich vermutet hätte.

„Mein Name ist Legolas. Aber sag bitte einfach du... diese Anreden verdrehen mir den Kopf."

„Geht klar."

Rin setzt sich mit Scotts Hilfe auf. Der Junge zittert am ganzen Körper.

Dumm nur, dass ich jetzt vermutlich jedem einen noch größeren Schock einjagen muss.

„Sagt mal... erinnert ihr euch an das, was Percy und Carter über diese Ereignisse erzählt haben, darüber, wogegen sie gekämpft haben, bevor sie hierher gekommen sind? Ihr Kampf gegen den Balrog? Ich habe ein wenig über die Sache nachgedacht und mir sind ein paar Dinge wieder eingefallen. Unser werter Gastgeber hat pro Dimension mehrere Leute, die ihn unterstützen. Und jedes Mal sendet er eine Kreatur aus der einen Dimension in die, aus der die meisten Teilnehmer kommen. Ich habe so ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass die alle verrückt spielen werden, wenn wir ihn besiegen."

Drei Augenpaare starren mich überrascht an.

„Und es ist leider noch mehr... es wäre möglich, dass wir hier auf sie treffen. Wenn wir uns zu sehr gegen ihn auflehnen, wird er sie holen. Er kriegt davon nicht genug Energie, um zu entkommen... und dieses wunderbare Turnier würde im nächsten Jahrhundert ein weiteres Mal stattfinden. Kurzum, egal was passiert, egal, mit wem wir es zu tun bekommen, wir müssen ihn diesmal in den Griff bekommen. Und noch mehr..." Ich zögere leicht. Wie erkläre ich ihnen das am besten?

„Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht so gerne für einen Todesfall verantwortlich sein würdet... aber er darf nicht überleben. Unter keinen Umständen."

Stille folgt auf meine Worte.

Dann sagt Carters Stimme von der anderen Seite der Lichtung: „Oh... yeyh... wir haben vermutlich eine ganze Armee gegen uns und müssen den Anführer töten... kann ja nur funktionieren..."

Niemand sagt etwas.

*¹Eryn Lasgalen: Düsterwald  
*²Imladris: Bruchtal


	11. Chapter 11

111111PERCY111111

Ooookay.  
Fassen wir das Ganze doch nochmal zusammen.  
Sieben Leute mit verschiedenen Kräften.  
Gegen einen Irren und seine Armee, die aus irgendwelchen anderen Irren aus Legolas' Dimension besteht.  
Jippie.

Überraschenderweise ist Chase der erste, der sich wieder fängt.  
„Was ist ein Balrog?"  
Legolas murmelt ein paar leise Worte in seiner Muttersprache bevor er antwortet.  
„Schatten und Feuer in einem. Die Balryg sind Wesen aus der alten Welt. Sie sind Istari, die sich vom Weg der Valar abgewandt haben und Morgoth folgten. Mit ihnen ist nicht zu spaßen. Noch nie wurde ein Balrog von einem Menschen bezwungen, und selbst wir Erstgeborenen können nur auf einen Einzigen unseres Volkes zurückblicken, der dies vollbrachte. Und Glorfindel verlor dabei sein Leben."

„...äh...Was?"

„Gut, von vorne. Die Valar sind unsere... Götter. Morgoth war einer von ihnen. Heute kennt man ihn als den Schöpfer allen Übels. Die Istari sind Zauberer."

„...ok. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Glorfindel jetzt von den Toten aufersteht und uns hilft ist aber wahrscheinlich ziemlich gering, nicht wahr?" Chase wirkte sichtlich angeschlagen.

Legolas lacht leise auf. „Er ist bereits wieder auferstanden. Aber kommen wird er wohl trotzdem nicht."

Chase entwickelt gerade eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit zu einem Fisch.  
Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Ehe ich noch etwas sagen kann, wird plötzlich alles blau.

Blau?

Ich sehe mich verwirrt um und merke, dass ich an einem bekannten Ort bin.  
Der Unterwasserpalast meines Vaters.

Wie kommt der denn hier her?  
Ok. Ihr müsst mir gar nicht erst sagen, dass das eine dumme Frage ist.  
Wie komme ICH hier her.  
Jetzt klingt das irgendwie egoistisch.

„Hallo Percy."  
Ich wirble herum und sehe mich Auge in Auge Poseidon gegenüber.  
„Hi Dad."  
Ich sehe mich eine Weile um. „Schätze mal, ich bin nicht wirklich hier, oder?"  
Er schüttelt traurig den Kopf. „Ich wollte dir nur ein wenig Insider-Information geben, mit der euch das Ganze viel leichter fallen dürfte."  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Die Energiequelle eures Feindes."  
„Was ist damit?"  
„Ihr könnt ihn einfach besiegen, indem ihr sie ihm abnehmt."  
„Ja?"  
„Ja."  
Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an. „Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehen! Was für eine Energiequelle, wo ist sie, wie können wir sie zerstören?"  
„Hier kommt der schwierige Part. Ich weiß es nicht."  
Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. „Dad! Du hast mich sicher nicht hier her geholt, nur um mir das zu sagen!"  
„In der Tat. Percy... die Energie, die euer Feind benutzt ist eine gefährliche Sache. Theoretisch besteht aber die Möglichkeit, sie zwischen euch aufzuteilen. Diese Energie würde eure Kräfte auf ihr absolutes Maximum treiben, sofern ihr das noch nicht erreicht habt. Wenn ihr das schafft, könnt ihr sowohl dieses ultimative Böse oder was auch immer das ist, als auch seine Helfer besiegen. Euer Gegner hat seine Kraft aus einem schier endlosen Kampf gegen einen Ebenbürtigen. Er hat diesen Gegner bezwungen und sich dessen Kraft zu Eigen gemacht. Es kann sein, dass ihr ihm diese Kraft erst nach seiner Niederlage entziehen könnt... und das müsst ihr tun, sonst erholt er sich wieder und kehrt nochmals zurück."  
„Es wäre leichter, ihn zu bekämpfen, wenn wir wüssten, wer er überhaupt ist!"  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht."  
„Faszinierend."  
„Wieso so schlecht gelaunt, Percy? Die Welt geht nicht unter. Sieh dir die Gesamtsituation genau an. Ihr bekämpft einander nicht. Ihr wollt zusammen arbeiten. Ihr seid eine Person zu viel, als dass er euch einfach so kontrollieren könnte. Wenn ihr eure Teamarbeit etwas verbessert und ihn ausfindig machen könnt, dürfte es nicht schwer werden, ihn zu besiegen. Merke dir das, Perce. Du musst jetzt wieder gehen."

Dann ist alles nicht mehr blau.  
Und ich stinksauer.  
Dummerweise Hat er auch noch Recht.  
Na, dann geben wir das neue Wissen mal weiter.

„Leute."  
Alle Köpfe drehen sich zu mir.  
„Was los, Perce? Du guckst so böse..."  
Ich verdrehe Carter gegenüber nur die Augen und setze zu einer Erklärung an.  
Nur der Teil mit der Teamarbeit macht mir Sorgen. Ein gutes Team braucht einen Anführer.  
„Wir sollten das alles ein Bisschen geordneter angehen, findet ihr nicht? Ich denke, dass wir hier mal klarstellen sollten, wer das Sagen hat. Wenn wir jede Entscheidung erst eine Millionen Mal diskutieren, kommen wir nie zu einem Ergebnis. Irgendjemand sollte sich hier als Anführer durchsetzen. … Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass ich hier grade was richtig mieses losgetreten habe?"

Das große Problem hinter dem Ganzen ist, dass außer Rin jeder von uns irgendwelche Truppen anführt.

Ich selbst habe mehrmals Halbgötter, sowohl griechische als auch römische, in die Schlacht geführt und war für eine Weile Prätor im Camp Jupiter.

Carter ist Pharao, jeder Magier unserer Dimension ist ihm unterstellt.

Eragon ist der erste Drachenreiter seit Ewigkeiten und hat einige Zeit lang die Varden angeführt. Nebenbei bildet er ja auch noch dutzende neue Reiter aus.

Legolas hat als letzter Prinz der Elben auch schon hunderte seiner Krieger in die Schlacht geführt.

Scott ist der Anführer der X-Men, und führt sie trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, egal welcher Art, in jeden Kampf.

Und Chase ist der Missionsleiter des ersten bionischen Heldenteams.

Faszinierend.  
Jeder von uns würde sich als Anführer eignen, aber kann sich auch jeder von uns unterordnen?  
Den falschen Anführer zu wählen könnte uns alle ruinieren.

An den Gesichtern der Anderen kann ich sehen, dass auch sie sich diese Gedanken machen.  
Legolas bricht das Schweigen.  
„Wer auch immer sich zutraut, das hier zu lösen, sollte den Posten übernehmen. Denn ich für meinen Teil bin es zwar gewöhnt, zu führen, aber das sind klar definierte Kämpfe. Hier gibt es zu viel Unberechenbares, und selbst nach Tausenden Jahren an Erfahrung traue ich mir selbst nicht zu, das zu tun."

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin überrascht. Aber meinetwegen.

Rin runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Es sollte jemand sein, der schon öfter gegen schier unaufhaltbare Gegner gekämpft hat. Und dabei nicht streng nach Plan vorgegangen ist. Jemand, der Erfahrung damit hat, Leute mit verschiedensten Kräften anzuführen..."  
Sein Blick wandert zu Scott.

Warum nicht? Er hat doch erzählt, dass jeder Mutant einzigartige Kräfte hat. Das klänge doch ziemlich gut!

Scott braucht einen Moment, bis er versteht. „Auf gar keinen Fall!"  
„Wieso denn nicht?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung von Magie oder dergleichen. So etwas gibt es bei uns nicht."  
„Scott." Legolas steht auf und legt dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast mir von disem Mutanten, Apocalypse, erzählt. Ist das hier nicht genauso?"  
„Schon. Trotzdem... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe."  
„Denk darüber nach."

Rin seufzt und steht auf. Er murmelt irgendetwas von Essen und verschwindet.  
Legolas und Eragon versinken in ein telepathisch geführtes Gespräch.  
Chase versinkt mit Carter in eine Diskussion über Magie.

Ich sehe Scott genauer an und merke, dass er sich offensichtlich nicht wohlfühlt.  
Ich tippe ihm leicht an die Schulter und bedeute ihm, mitzukommen.  
Wir gehen nur ein paar Meter vom Lager weg und setzen uns dort auf den Waldboden.

Scott schweigt lange. Nicht hetzen, mahne ich mich selbst. Irgendwie bin ich ziemlich dankbar, dass niemand von mir erwartet, diese Truppe anzuführen.  
Irgendwann streckt Scott sich ein wenig und fängt leise an zu reden.  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich der Richtige dafür wäre? Wir kennen uns erst seit ein paar Tagen. Und trotzdem seid ihr euch so sicher damit. Wieso?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Nur so ein Gefühl."

Für ein paar Minuten wird es wieder still, dann murmelt er leise: „Ich werde es probieren. Ich gebe mein bestes, um das hier zu Ende zu bringen."

Er wirkt plötzlich unglaublich traurig.

„Ich werde mein bestes geben, um uns alle wieder nach Hause zu bringen."


	12. Chapter 12

Soundtrack für dieses Kapitel:  
Lonely Day (1. Teil), Chop Suey! (2. Teil) von System of a Down

121212CARTER121212

Zu sagen, das Ganze hier würde mir nicht total gegen den Strich gehen, wäre eine Lüge.  
Am Anfang war das Ganze ja noch irgendwie abgefahren, aber inzwischen nervt es nur noch. Ach, vergesst das.  
Es hat schon immer genervt.

Chase verbessert die Sache nicht gerade. Er ist strikt der Meinung, dass es so etwas wie Magie nicht gibt, dass es garantiert auch nur eine Veränderung in unserer DNA ist, dass wir ohne es zu wissen irgendwelche natürlichen Phänomene hervorrufen...

Er gibt erst Ruhe, als ich ihm von meinen wundervollen Erlebnissen als Wirt eines Gottes erzähle. Horus mag zwar ein ganz cooler Typ sein, aber meinen Körper will ich trotzdem für mich.  
Um nochmals klarzustellen, dass Magie alles außer Einbildung ist, rufe ich kurzerhand meinen Kampfavatar her. Chase mustert ihn äußerst interessiert. „Na gut, schätze, man kann nichts mehr dagegen sagen." Er grinst leicht. „Aber es gäbe vermutlich schlimmere Götter für das Ganze als Horus, nicht wahr?"  
„Mein Onkel hatte eine Zeit lang Seth im Körper. Dagegen ist Horus relativ zahm."  
Chase setzt zu einer weiteren Frage an, wird aber von Rins Ruf unterbrochen. „Essen fertig, Leute!"

Nach und nach findet sich unsere kleine Gruppe ein. Scott steht auf und erklärt mit fester Stimme, dass er bereit ist, die Führung zu übernehmen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin wahnsinnig froh darüber, dass niemand mich vorgeschlagen hat.

Während dem Essen lasse ich meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen. Ich denke an mein Haus, meine Freunde, Familie, meinen Greifen, meine Krokodile...  
Was Sadie wohl als Ausrede in der Schule genommen hat? Inzwischen müsste der Unterricht wieder angefangen haben. Die anderen werden ganz krank vor Sorge sein.

Ich sehe mich unauffällig um. Ein angenehmes Schweigen liegt über der Lichtung. Obwohl wir uns erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit kennen, fühlt sich alles irgendwie bekannt an. Vielleicht, weil wir alle einen Traum haben. Einen Traum, unsere Welt zu verbessern, zu beschützen, zu retten.  
Menschen verändern sich am laufenden Band. Jeder von uns hat etwas, dass ihn antreibt, dass ihn durch jegliche Schwierigkeit hindurchbringt.  
Es ist ein beruhigendes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass diese Gefühle in allen Dimensionen vertreten sind.

Aber obwohl wir hier alle zusammen drin hängen, obwohl wir alle ein gemeinsames Ziel haben, komme ich mir schrecklich einsam vor.  
Es gibt nichts, was ich mir im Moment mehr wünschen würde, als ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

Percy zählt nicht.

Die ganze Situation ist einfach so … surreal.

Es wird langsam schwer, etwas Gutes an den Ereignissen zu sehen.

Wir wissen, dass wir es mit einem übermächtigen Gegner zu tun haben... das an sich wäre ja für uns alle nichts Neues. Wir alle sind solche Kämpfe gewöhnt... so gut man sich an Derartiges gewöhnen kann.

Irgendjemand berührt leicht meine Schulter. Ich kann ein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. Ich sehe auf und treffe auf Rins Blick.

„Stimmt was mit dem Essen nicht? Du starrst seit fünf Minuten nur da rein."

„Nein, nein, alles bestens. Ich habe nur... nachgedacht."

„Hm." Rin lässt sich neben mir auf den Boden fallen. „Willst du drüber reden?"

„..." Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. „Das... klingt so, als würdest du dich öfter um... emotionale Probleme kümmern."

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Neugier packt mich. „Wieso eigentlich? Ich meine, du hast doch genug Stress mit dem ganzen 'Sohn Satans' Kram. Wieso lädst du dich dann mit noch mehr Problemen voll?"

Rin schweigt eine Weile. Sein Schweif peitscht unruhig umher. „Hab noch nicht so wirklich drüber nachgedacht. Schätze, es macht mich glücklich zu sehen, dass ich etwas erreichen kann. Und wenn ich sehe, dass jeder Mensch Probleme hat, die ihm immer wieder das Gefühl geben, wertlos zu sein. Ich helfe ihnen gerne dabei, sie zu überwältigen. Wenn man immer wieder sieht, wie Probleme gelöst werden, hat man irgendwie weniger Schwierigkeiten, seine eigenen zu meistern."

Ich lasse mir diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Wie oft wünsche ich mir, ein freundliches Ohr zu haben, dass mich für meine Schwäche nicht verachtet?

Aber als Pharao kann ich mir das nicht leisten.

„Und schaffst du es? Deine eigenen Schwierigkeiten?"

Rin scharrt mit dem Fuß am Boden herum. „Meistens. Aber im Moment bin ich vermutlich nicht mal der mit den meisten Problemen."

Ich merke, dass ihn etwas belastet. „Du machst dir Sorgen um einen Freund. Einen, dem du nicht helfen konntest."

„Ryuji Suguro. Hatte so gut wie überhaupt keine Kindheit, hat seine Familie verlassen um Exorzist zu werden und Satan zu besiegen, Und kürzlich hat er seine besten Freunde verloren. Der eine hat ihn einfach plötzlich mitten in einem Kampf angeschrien, er solle sich nicht so aufspielen, der andere war die ganze Zeit über ein Spion. Ich würde ihm gerne helfen, aber er lässt niemanden mehr wirklich an sich ran. Dagegen sind meine Probleme eher gering... und ich habe meinen Bruder, der mir da durch hilft. Suguro hat niemanden."

„Vielleicht könntest du ja derjenige werden."

Er nickt, jetzt deutlich entspannter.

„Und bei dir?"

„Ich... versuche der Starke zu sein, irgendwie durchzuhalten. Die anderen brauchen jemanden, der für sie da ist, der ihre seelischen Wunden heilt."

„Das scheint etwas zu sein, dass jeder hier tut."

„Hm?" Jetzt verwirrt er mich irgendwie.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass jeder hier versucht, allen anderen zu helfen, aber selbst keine Schwäche zeigen will? So kann das nichts werden. Wenn wir das hier schaffen wollen, müssen wir einander vertrauen können. Aber bei manchen scheint es ja bereits zu sein. Du und Percy, Legolas und Eragon. In kleinen Gruppen kommt das Vertrauen schon."

Ich überdenke seine Worte. Ja, er hat Recht. Es ist irgendwie seltsam... als wir alle diese Visionen gesehen haben, waren wir wie ausgewechselt. Wir haben es irgendwie geschafft, uns zusammenzureißen, und sind bereit, uns dem hier zu stellen.

Gemeinsam.

121212ERAGON121212

Wenn ich Saphira schon vorher vermisst habe, so wird es jetzt immer schlimmer.  
Wir waren schon öfter voneinander getrennt, aber noch nie ohne auch nur die leiseste Chance auf eine Rückkehr an die Seite des anderen.

Wir Drachenreiter sind erst mit unserem Partner komplett.  
Zwei Hälften eines unglaublichen Ganzen. Einer kann ohne den anderen nicht sein.  
Nicht lange. Ich habe bei Brom gesehen, wie es ist, seinen Drachen zu verlieren. Ich habe bei Glaedr gesehen, wie es ist, seinen Reiter zu verlieren.

Ich hoffe, Saphira geht es gut.

Meine Gedanken streifen über meine Familie, meine Heimat, mein Leben!

Ich fühle mich so hilflos wie in dem Moment, als ich gelähmt vor Galbatorix stand. Wir haben zwar alle Kampferfahrung, aber nicht in solchen Situationen.

Ich sehe hinüber zu den anderen. Carter und Rin scheinen in eine tiefere Diskussion verwickelt zu sein. Chase und Percy messen sich in einem Faustkampf. Legolas sitzt in einer Baumkrone und lauscht. Scott sitzt tief in Gedanken versunken am Rand der Lichtung.

Vielleicht ist die Sache gar nicht so schlimm. Wir leben alle noch. Wir haben eine reelle Chance auf einen Sieg.

Ein paar Minuten vorher hatte Chase auch noch zugegeben, dass er uns nicht von allen seiner Fähigkeiten erzählt hatte, aber wirklich gestört hatte sich daran keiner.

„Yrch!" Legolas springt vom Baum und zieht seinen Bogen.

Augenblicklich sind alle Augen bei ihm.

„Legolas! Was ist los?" Percy wirkt irgendwie skeptisch.

Der Elb wirft einen gehetzten Blick in die Runde. „Orks. Ich habe euch von ihnen erzählt. Mindestens ein Hundert von ihnen sind auf dem Weg hierher, und sie haben Warge bei sich!"

Scott runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Macht euch kampfbereit. Keine von diesen Kreaturen darf lebend entkommen!"

Ich ziehe Brisingr aus der Scheide.

In einiger Entfernung wird Geschrei laut. Dann stürmen wolfartige Bestien, wohl die Warge, mit Orks am Rücken aus dem Dickicht hervor. Sie kreisen uns ein, greifen aber nicht an.

Scott gibt ein leichtes Handzeichen, ein Signal zu warten. Es passt mir nicht unbedingt. Ich lege mir bereits ein paar der dreizehn Todesworte zurecht. Aber ebenso wie ich die Gedanken der Orks nicht spüren kann, werden sie wohl auch nicht funktionieren. Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

Einer der Orks reitet seinen Warg näher an uns heran. Er ist größer als der Rest, beinahe einen halben Meter höher als Scott und Legolas, die wohl ohne Zweifel die größten unserer Truppe sind.

„Uruk'hai!", zischt Legolas wütend.

Der Ork verzieht sein narbenübersätes Gesicht in ein scheußliches Grinsen. „Ganz recht, Elbling! Dachtest du, eine so wichtige Aufgabe wird niederen Orks überlassen? Wie auch immer. Ihr habt ein paar Sekunden Zeit, euch zu ergeben, und euer Tod wird schnell und schmerzlos sein. Weigert euch und wir werden ein wenig Spaß haben. Wer von euch hat das Sagen?!"

Scott tritt entschlossen vor. „Das bin ich. Und die Antwort lautet 'Nein'!"  
Mit diesen Worten reißt er die Brille von den Augen und lässt seine optischen Strahlen direkt auf das Herz des anderen los. Die Wucht des Aufschlages reicht, um ein Loch in den Körper des Orks zu schlagen und seine Leiche über 20 Meter weit weg schleudert.

Ich schleudere so schnell wie möglich die ersten der Todesworte hinaus, aber sie bleiben wirkungslos.

Legolas schießt mit unglaublicher Präzision, wie sie nicht einmal die Elfen Alagäsias haben, einen Ork nach dem anderen ab.

Percy bewegt sich wie eim Dämon durch ihre Reihen, sein Schwert blitzt im blutroten Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Ein Sturm umwirbelt ihn und schützt ihn vor den Angriffen der Gegner.

Carter wird vom Licht eines gigantischen Avatars mit Falkenkopf umhüllt. Er springt ebenfalls ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in die Schlacht, das leuchtende Schwert rast auf die Orks zu wie ein Lichtblitz.

Chase hält seinen türkisen Laser Bo-Stab in der Hand und schleudert die Gegner damit einfach zur Seite.

Rin hat sich körperlich verändert, er wirkt jetzt wirklich wie ein vollblütiger Dämon. Er lässt seine blauen Flammen über die Reihen der Orks fegen und setzt mit seinem Schwert Kurikara hinterher.

Ohne die Warge wäre der Kampf sicher schnell beendet. So muss ständig einer von uns irgendwo improvisieren um nicht als Abendessen zu enden.

Wir werden immer weiter zurückgedrängt.

Und über all den Tumult klingt Legolas' Stimme. „Da kommen noch mehr!"

Was jetzt?


	13. Chapter 13

131313ERAGON131313

„Da kommen noch mehr!"

Mein Kopf fliegt hoch. Noch mehr? Aber ja, da kommen sie. Ich habe ziemlich lange mit (oder gegen) die Urgals gekämpft. Diese Orks sind kein Bisschen zahmer.

Die Urgals waren zwar anfangs äußerst blutrünstig, aber durchaus bereit für eine Änderung.

Die Orks sind blutrünstige Bestien. Die Warge ebenso.

Ich habe schon in vielen Schlachten gestanden, aber noch keine davon war derart unausgeglichen wie diese hier. Es steht so ungefähr… Moment, ich schätze das mal kurz ab… so in Etwa… ich glaube sieben… gegen ein paar hundert. Hey, das klingt doch ziemlich fair! Die meisten von uns haben noch nie vorher jemanden getötet. Kein Problem. Hey, die Kerle würden jeden von uns am liebsten zum Abendessen einladen. Als Hauptgericht. Alles gut.

Ich springe hektisch zur Seite und entgehe der Kopflosigkeit nur um wenige Millimeter. So schnell ich kann, wirble ich herum und schlage Brisingr in den Hals meines Gegenübers.  
Ich befinde mich in einem immer enger werdenden Kreis aus Orks, zum Glück ohne Warge, die nach meinem Blut gieren.

Normalerweise würde ich hierbei relativ gelassen bleiben. Wieso also nicht? Weil meine Schutzzauber komplett ausgeschöpft sind.  
Ich habe kurz nach Beginn des Kampfes einige von ihnen über meine Kameraden gelegt. Sie sind ziemlich gut darin, Treffern zu entgehen, aber die Bogenschützen der Orks halten uns schon ganz schön bei Laune. Inzwischen sind die Zauber wirkungslos und man kann deutlich sagen, dass wir den Kürzeren ziehen.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch lässt mich entsetzt herumwirbeln. Einer der Orks steht mit erhobener Keule vor mir. Ich kann ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufhalten. Ich setze zu einem Zauber an, aber meine Stimme versagt.

Der Ork erstarrt. Ein Pfeil steckt in seinem Nacken. Ich kann sehen, wie Legolas seinen Bogen fallen lässt und zu seinen Dolchen greift. Der Elb wirkt schon ziemlich fertig. Er hat Blutspuren überall auf seiner Kleidung.

Vermutlich sehe ich nicht besser aus.

Ein Schild käme mir jetzt sehr gelegen.

Ein Aufschrei dringt zu mir durch. Zu hell für eine der Bestien!

„Rin!"

Augenblicklich kämpfen wir uns auf ihn zu. Rin muss einem der Schützen zu sehr ins Auge gefallen sein. Ein Pfeil steckt in seiner Brust, viel zu zentral… Percy ist der erste, der ihn erreicht. Der Sohn des Meeresgottes fällt neben unserem jungen Freund auf die Knie und sucht nach einem Puls.

Eine Bewegung sticht mir ins Auge. Im Gebüsch zieht ein Ork einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legt ihn viel zu gelassen auf die Sehne. Er weiß, dass er treffen wird.

„Achtung!" Auch Chase und Legolas haben es bemerkt. Percy folgt den Blicken und erstarrt. Der Ork grinst und lässt die Sehne los.

Eine Wand aus roter Energie zerschmettert den Pfeil in der Luft. Ich sehe genauer hin – keine Wand.  
Nur ein unglaublich breiter Energiestrahl. Nicht nur der Pfeil, sondern auch der Schütze wird davon erreicht. Der Ork stößt ein markerschütterndes Heulen aus. Die Wucht der optischen Strahlen zerfetzen seinen Körper zu Staub.

„Eragon!" Scott wirbelt zu mir herum. „Ein Heilzauber! Sofort!"

Ich hechte durch die wenigen Orks, die sich bereits wieder gefangen haben hindurch. Die meisten von ihnen geraten langsam aber sicher in Panik. Dass wir keine gewöhnlichen Gegner sind, scheinen sie nicht übersehen zu können.

Ich schlage die letzten Gegner zur Seite und sinke neben Rin auf die Knie. Der Junge stöhnt leise. Percy hat den Pfeil bereits aus seinem Körper entfernt und versucht, den Blutfluss zu stoppen.  
Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. Scott hatte sich scheinbar kurz zurückziehen können. „Schaffst du das?"  
Ich mustere die Wunde genauestens. „Ich kann sie schließen, aber damit hört es auch schon auf. An dem Pfeil war Gift."  
Scott runzelt besorgt die Stirn.  
Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick zu den noch kämpfenden und sehe dann beide Jungen an. „Haltet mir den Rücken frei."  
Percy nickt und steht auf. „Ich hab noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Vielleicht wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Ablenkungsmanöver."  
Scott stellt keine Fragen. „Sieh nur zu, dass keiner der anderen in der Schusslinie steht!"  
„Klar! Weiß aber nicht, wie lange ich das durchhalten kann..."

Percy stürzt wieder auf die Orks zu, jetzt umhüllt von einem Tornado. Er springt mitten in ihre Reihen und schlägt wie ein Irrer um sich.  
Es ist eventuell nicht die klügste Lösung. Aber es reicht fürs Erste.

Das Gift in Rins Wunde verhindert eine vollständige Heilung. Ich verhindere die Verbreitung der Substanz in seinem Blut und sehe Scott an. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun."  
Er nickt. „Bleib bei ihm."

Trotz meiner Erschöpfung erstelle ich einen magischen Schutzwall um uns herum.

Jetzt steht es also Fünf gegen etwa 200. So langsam scheinen wir es in den Griff zu kriegen.

Legolas Art zu kämpfen kommt einem Tanz gleich. Er bewegt sich grazil und unhaltbar zwischen Orks hindurch, die unter seinen Klingen fallen wie Blätter. Nach jahrtausendelanger Übung schien ihm der Kampf deutlich weniger abzuverlangen als den Anderen. Trotzdem scheint er sich in einer recht verzwickten Lage zu befinden. Die Orks um ihn herum brüllen irgendwelche Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache. Ihre Worte klingen hart. Wann immer eines dieser Wörter an die Ohren des Elben gelangt, scheint er Schmerzen zu haben.

Er wird von Chase unterstützt. Der Junge hat einen leuchtenden Stab in der Hand und wirkt schon relativ erschöpft, kämpft aber trotzdem wie ein Verrückter.  
Die beiden arbeiten recht gut zusammen, decken sich gegenseitig.

Wieder ein Schrei, der von einem von uns stammen muss!  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich ein rotes Licht. Sekundenbruchteile später stürzen Scott und Percy mit einem blutenden Carter zwischen sich zu uns.

„Legt ihn hier her!", weise ich sie scharf an.

Auch Legolas und Chase ziehen sich jetzt zu uns zurück.

„Das sind zu viele!", ruft Chase panisch. „Wir brauchen irgendetwas, um die für einen noch so kurzen Moment aus der Bahn zu werfen!"

Er hat Recht. Eine Verwirrung auszulösen könnte uns einen riesigen Vorteil verschaffen. Anscheinend sehen das alle so.  
Scott sieht wieder zu Percy. „Du sagtest, du hast noch einen solchen Trick drauf! Jetzt wäre ein guter Moment!"

Percy nickt. „Danach bin ich aber auf jeden Fall raus. Ich zeige euch, warum man Poseidon den Weltenrüttler nennt!"

Er schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich. Ein paar schreckliche Sekunden passiert nichts. Dann bebt die Erde.

Risse ziehen sich durch den Boden und verschlingen einige unglückliche Orks, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. Der Rest weicht zutiefst verstört zurück.

Percy stößt einen erstickten Laut aus und sinkt zu Boden. Das Beben verebbt.

Ehe die Orks sich wieder fangen können, schleudert Chase einen seiner leuchtenden Energiebälle auf sie. Er wird im Flug größer und mäht eine nicht zu verachtende Spalte in ihre Reihen.

Augenblicklich folgt auch Scotts Energiestrahl, mit dem selben Ergebnis.

Legolas springt wieder vor, jetzt mit neuem Elan, und dem Wunsch, zu töten.

Ich vergleiche kurz den aktuellen Stand der Dinge. Es wird Zeit, das hier zu Ende zu bringen! Ich erstelle die stärksten Schutzzauber die mir bekannt sind um die Verletzten herum und hole mein Schwert wieder hervor. Die Schlacht ruft.

Ein paar der wenigen noch lebenden Orks rennen auf mich zu. Ich entschließe mich, kurzen Prozess zu machen. Ich greife in die Energie meiner Umgebung und rufe den Namen meines Schwertes. „Brisingr!"

Mit einem Schlag wird die Klinge von Flammen umhüllt. Die Orks zucken zurück, aber ich lasse sie nicht entkommen. Meine Klinge schlägt durch ihre Schilder, durch ihre Rüstungen und bringt jedem einzelnen den Tod.

Meine Kameraden sind nicht weniger aktiv.

Einmal meinte ich, Scott ebenfalls schreien zu hören, aber die roten Blitze schlagen immer noch regelmäßig ein.

Irgendwie hat sich die Zahl unserer Gegner auf etwa 15 bis 20 reduziert.

Als Chase ein weiteres Kraftfeld zu verkleinern beginnt, brüllt einer von ihnen den anderen etwas zu. Der Befehl zum Rückzug! Ich setze dazu an, sie zu verfolgen, werde aber von Scott zurückgerufen. „Das ist es nicht wert."

Ich sehe die anderen an und suche nach Verletzungen.

Jeder von uns hat mindesten eine halbe Millionen Schrammen und kleinere Verletzungen. Legolas Tunika ist an der Seite blutig, wohl von einem Schwerthieb. Chase humpelt ziemlich stark, ich erinnere mich vage daran, dass einer der Orks ihm eine Keule in die Hüfte geschlagen hat.  
Scott hatte weniger Glück. Einer der Warge hat ihn von hinten angesprungen. Seine Reaktion war gerade noch schnell genug, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Bestie lediglich in seiner Schulter verbissen hatte. Schmerzhaft schien es trotzdem zu sein.

Einen Moment war es still, dann sagte Scott leise: „Wir sollten uns um unsere Wunden kümmern und uns ausruhen. Der nächste Angriff kommt bestimmt."


	14. Chapter 14

141414SCOTT141414

Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Die Körper unserer gefallenen Feinde liegen dort wie Herbstlaub auf einer Wiese.

Erst jetzt beginne ich wirklich zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen ist. Wie knapp es für uns war.

Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ist das nicht der Grund für meine Beunruhigung. Vor kurzem waren wir noch völlig durch den Wind, aus Angst vor unserem Gegner. Wieso schickt er uns seine Soldaten auf den Hals, wenn er selbst doch einfach so unsere Gedanken vergiften konnte?

Die anderen sagten, dass diese Visionen schrecklich gewesen wären. Dass sie realistisch und furchteinflößend waren. Würde er uns diese Visionen oft genug zeigen, würden wir brechen.

Oder?

Womöglich ist unser Gegner gar nicht so stark, wie er uns glauben lässt.

Aber wie stark sind wir?

Ein seltsames Ziehen in meiner Schulter holt mich wieder ins Jetzt zurück. Mein Blick gleitet zur Seite, zu Eragon, der gerade seine Hand von meiner Schulter entfernt. Sehr zu meiner Erleichterung sind sowohl Muskel- als auch Nervenstränge wieder perfekt an ihrem Platz. Eragon schließt mit ein paar schnellen Worten noch die letzten Risse meiner Haut und lehnt sich dann müde zurück.

„Danke", sage ich leise. Er nickt nur.

Ich mustere ihn. Seine Augen liegen in den Höhlen, seine Schultern sind straff, seine Hände zittern. Ich stehe energisch auf.

„Wir bringen das hier zu Ende. Ruh dich aus, du siehst fast noch schlimmer aus als die Orks."

Er schmunzelt leicht. „Ich denke-"

Ich würge ihn sofort ab. „Später denken, Eragon, jetzt schlafen."

Er setzt zu einem weiteren Protest an, überlegt es sich aber anders. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lässt er sich am Boden nieder und schläft innerhalb von Sekunden ein. Ein leichtes Grinsen huscht über mein Gesicht. „Eigentlich meinte ich nicht hier... was solls."

Carter und Percy haben sich nahezu komplett wieder erholt. Sie passen auf Rin auf, der zwar außerhalb des lebensgefährlichen Bereiches ist, aber laut Legolas sehr schnell wieder hineinrutschen kann, wenn das Gift nicht beseitigt wird. Genau aus dem Grund sind er und Chase auch unterwegs, um spezielle Kräuter zu sammeln. Ich hoffe nur, dass es die richtigen hier gibt.

Ich entschuldige mich für einen Moment und trete wieder zum Mittelpunkt des Schlachtfeldes. Ich suche nach einem bestimmten Ork – dem Anführer.

Es dauert eine Weile, seine Leiche zu finden. Jeder, der mich in diesem Moment beobachten würde, würde über meine Ignoranz lachen. Wieso gehe ich zurück? Hoffe ich wirklich darauf, Antworten zu finden?

Die Antwort ist simpel. Nein.

Aber dieser Ork hatte etwas bei sich gehabt, dass förmlich nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit geschrien hatte.

Ich erreiche seine Leiche und beuge mich zu ihm herunter.

Dort ist es!

Ich habe den Ork am Anfang der Schlacht so schnell umgebracht, dass ich gar nicht weiter darauf geachtet habe.

Es ist ein Stein, ein glühender, pulsierender Stein. Als ich die Hand danach ausstrecke, kann ich die Energie um ihn herum spüren.

Es kostet eine Menge Überwindung, den Stein dann doch an mich zu nehmen. Das Pulsieren wird stärker. Seine vorher dunkle Oberfläche beginnt sich zu verfärben, durchläuft alle Farben des sichtbaren Spektrums.

 _Endlich eine Hand, die nicht nur Tod bringt._

Schockiert springe ich zurück. Ich verstecke den Stein unter meiner Jacke und sehe mich nach dem Sprecher um.

 _Aber du siehst mich doch schon._

„Was?! Wer?!" Von all den tollen Dingen, die ich sagen könnte, ist das alles.

 _Was._

„Wie... meinst du das?"

 _Ich bin ein Was._

„Uh... okay. Und... was für ein Was bist du?"

 _Eine Aura. Ein Schatten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich war ein Mensch. Jetzt bin ich ein Was._

„...Hast du einen Namen?"

 _Was._

„Das ist doch kein Name!"

 _Ich bin ein Was. Wie würdest du mich sonst nennen?_

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Vielleicht Otto."

 _Otto! Otto! Das klingt schön. Ich bin Otto von Was._

Das ging nach hinten los. „Also gut, Otto." Wieso passiert so etwas eigentlich immer mir? „Du bist in dem Stein?"

 _Ist das ein Stein?_

„Das weiß ich nicht!"

 _Oh. … Ich glaube, ich ziehe meine Energie aus dem „Stein". Glaubst du das auch?_

„Ich weiß nicht."

 _Wo kommst du her?_

„Nicht von hier! Hör mal, Otto... du bist doch garantiert schon lange hier-"

 _Bin ich?_

„-, also wäre es doch möglich, dass du etwas über einen bestimmten Feind dieses Tyrannen kennst?" Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich glaube, dass ich Otto vertrauen kann.

 _Außer mir? Nun, der Wald mag ihn nicht. Der Wald mag euch, aber ihn nicht. Sprechen wir von dem selben Tyrannen?_

„Ich glaube schon... habt ihr so viele hier?" Ich schlage mir die Hand vor die Stirn. „Du! Du bist derjenige, gegen den er gekämpft hat! Du bist der zweite Mächtige!"

 _Ah. Du sprichst also auch von ihm._

„Ja... kannst du mir etwas über ihn erzählen?"

 _Er hat keinen Namen, kein Gesicht. Er ist das Finstere. Ha! Die epische Schlacht zwischen dem Finsteren und Otto von Was! Oh, würden die Historiker sie kennen, ich wäre berühmt! Der edle Lord Otto von Was. Ich bin eine Legende!_

„... Ja. Otto, kannst du mir erzählen, wie wir ihn schlagen können?"

 _Eine Legende!_

„Otto! Du bist doch sein Gegner. Kannst du uns helfen?"

 _Oooh. Wie der Wald. Er mag euch, der Wald. Ich mag den Wald auch._

Ich lasse mich resigniert auf einem Baumstamm nieder.

 _Willst du mein Trauzeuge werden?_

„Was?!"

 _Ich bin immer noch hier. Willst du mein Trauzeuge werden? Ich mag dich. Aber ich mag den Wald mehr._

„Otto..."

 _Wieso sagst du ständig meinen Namen, wenn du dann gar nichts willst? Der Wald sagt, er mag dich lieber. Oh! Ich werde euer Trauzeuge!_

Das ist einfach einer dieser Tage, an denen man besser gar nicht erst aufsteht.

 _Willst du nicht?_

Ignorieren. Einfach ignorieren.

 _Der Wald hält es für klug, euch die Macht zu zeigen._

„Macht?" Jetzt hat Otto meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder.

 _Möge die Macht mit dir sein._

„Mit dir auch, Otto. Mit dir auch."

 _Doch nicht diese Macht! Das ist doch bloß eine verrückte Story!_

„Wenn du schon vor mehreren Tausend Jahren besiegt worden bist, wieso kennst du dann Star Wars?"

 _Jeder kennt Star Wars!_

„Ja. Das hatte ich vergessen."

 _Ich meine MEINE Macht! Die Kraft, mit dem ich ihm jahrhundertelang getrotzt habe!_

„Und diese Macht würde was bringen?"

 _Ich gebe sie euch, ihr besiegt ihn, ihr kommt heim, ich kann den neuen Star Wars Film sehen! Der Empfang hier ist so grässlich. Und es gibt nicht mal ein Kino!_

Das Blut rauscht mir in den Ohren. „Das würdest du tun?"

 _Ich warte seit Jahren auf den Film! Bring mich zu eurem Lager, ich führe euch dann zur Macht!_

Ich stehe langsam auf. Hoffentlich ist das hier bald vorbei. Und hoffentlich tue ich mir das Ganze nicht umsonst an. Eins steht fest:

Wenn ich je wieder nach Hause kommen, wird am Institut NIE MEHR Star Wars angesehen.


	15. Chapter 15

I

151515CHASE151515

Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie lange wir durch die Gegend gelaufen sind und irgendwelche Kräuter gesammelt haben, bis Legolas endlich sagt, dass es jetzt genug wären. Die meiste Zeit laufen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Was gäbe es zwischen uns auch groß zu bereden?

Er ist ein unsterblicher, uralter Kronprinz, ich bin ein Teenager, dessen einzige Besonderheit an einem Stück Metall im Nacken liegt. So viele Gemeinsamkeiten!

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gespürt, fängt Legolas an zu reden. „Das war das erste Mal, dass du in einem Kampf getötet hast, nicht wahr?"

Ich zucke zusammen. Der Knoten in meiner Brust scheint sich noch fester zu ziehen. „Ja... und ich möchte es eigentlich nicht nochmal tun. Ich verstehe, dass es notwendig ist, aber trotzdem..."

Seine blauen Augen fixieren mich. Etwas in mir scheint zu brechen, und all die Gefühle brodeln heraus. „Es war so einfach! Der einzige Grund, wieso das hier schwierig war, war ihre Anzahl! Ich muss immer wieder daran denken, 'Was, wenn das einer meiner Freunde wäre?' Ich war schon oft in Kämpfe verwickelt, in denen unsere Gegner entschlossen waren, uns zu töten, aber ich – mein Team – wir haben noch nie gezielt jemanden ermordet!"

Der Elb sieht mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Ferne. „Einst gab es eine Zeit, da war meinem Volk alles Leben heilig. Doch seit der Züchtung der Orks-"

Ich unterbreche ihn. „Züchtung?!"

„Ihre Wurzeln liegen in meinem Volk. Es hat lange gedauert, bis wir gewillt waren, sie zu töten, doch es war nötig."

Er bleibt stehen und legt den Kopf schief. „Du bist garantiert nicht der Einzige hier, dem es so geht. Außer Eragon und mir hat wohl noch niemand aus unserer Truppe 'gezielt gemordet'. Soviel ich mitbekommen habe, scheint aber jeder von euch schon einmal indirekt Schuld an einem Tod gewesen zu sein. Ist es so viel schlimmer, wenn du nun direkt tötest?"

Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre. „Ja! Ja, es ist schlimm! Es sind trotzdem Lebewesen! Ja, wir müssen brutaler gegen sie vorgehen, wenn wir überleben wollen. Aber wer gibt uns das Recht, über Leben oder Sterben zu entscheiden?"

„Niemand. Und solange du dir das vor Augen hältst, brauchst du dich nicht davor zu fürchten, ein kaltblütiger Mörder zu werden. Alles Leben ist wertvoll."

Damit geht er weiter. Ich bleibe einen Moment verwirrt stehen. Dann schüttle ich nur den Kopf und folge ihm. Ich bin kein Mörder. Ich bin es nicht!

Eine weitere Frage brennt mir auf der Zunge. „Wie schaffst du es, die trotzdem zu töten, wenn du so denkst?"

„Ich denke daran, was passieren würde, wenn ich es nicht tue. Was die Folgen für alle Beteiligten wären. Solange ich in der Schlacht einen klaren Kopf behalten kann, ist alles gut. Ich töte nicht zum Vergnügen, sondern um meine Leute zu schützen."

Wir verfallen wieder ins Schweigen. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten treten wir wieder auf die Lichtung. Percy und Carter diskutieren leise über irgendetwas, Eragon schläft, Rin ist immer noch ohnmächtig, Scott nicht da.

„Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast. Hiermit dürfte ich Rin innerhalb einer halben Stunde wieder auf den Beinen haben."

Ich nicke ihm zu und gehe zu den beiden Anderen hinüber. Carter mustert mich. „Alles okay?"

Ich grinse. „Geht wieder."

Percy zeichnet mit einem Stock in die Erde. „Wir sollten vielleicht irgendwie die Leichen loswerden..."

Carter und ich starren ihn entgeistert an. Er seufzt. „Ich plane nicht unbedingt, zwischen toten Orks zu schlafen. Die Warge machen das auch nicht besser. Es ist eine ekelhafte Aufgabe, aber es ist besser, wir tun es jetzt."

Was danach folgt, werde ich nicht wiedergeben. Nicht in einer Millionen Jahren. Nicht, dass irgendjemand die Details haben wollen würde. Nun, wir sind die ganzen leblosen Körper losgeworden. Kurz bevor wir fertig waren, hat Legolas seine Arbeit an Rin beendet und mitgeholfen. Ein kleiner Tipp für alle Leute, die Totengräber werden wollen: Tut es nicht.

Rin wacht ein wenig später auf. Er beschwert sich über ein leichtes Brennen in seinen Rippen, ist ansonsten aber wohlauf. Körperlich. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Rin noch aufgewühlter ist als ich. Er hat mir erzählt, seine größte Angst wäre, jemanden mit seinen dämonischen Kräften umzubringen. Dieser Kampf muss der pure Horror für ihn gewesen sein.

Aber wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es so ist, hätte ich keine Chance, es zu entdecken. Rin wirkt relativ entspannt... zu entspannt. Ein Teil von mir wünscht sich, zu ihm zu gehen und mit ihm darüber zu reden. Der rationale Teil erinnert mich daran, dass ich erst mal mit mir selbst ins Reine kommen sollte.

Ich sehe, wie Carter mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf Rin zugeht und sich neben ihn setzt. Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit. Jap, Carter ist dafür definitiv besser geeignet als ich.

Percy beginnt währenddessen, ein Feuer zu entzünden. So sehr uns allen der Appetit vergangen sein mag, wir brauchen wieder Kraft. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bis sich alle Anwesenden einfinden. Selbst Eragon ist vom Geruch des Essens wieder aufgewacht.

Ich merke erst jetzt, wie erschöpft ich eigentlich bin. Nach dem Essen werde ich mich erst mal gemütlich hinlegen, entspannen, und-

Meine Überlegungen werden unterbrochen, als Scott irre grinsend auf die Lichtung stürmt.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir das Glück endlich auf unserer Seite!" Er holt etwas aus der Tasche und hält es triumphierend nach oben. Es ist gigantisch, es ist allmächtig, es wird die Welt verändern, denn es ist...

Ein Stein.

Ein dunkelgrauer, rauer Stein.

Eragon runzelt die Stirn. „Das ist ein-"

„Das", fällt ihm Scott ins Wort, „ist Otto. Er wird uns dabei helfen, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen."

Rin lehnt sich zurück. „Ein Stein namens Otto."

Der Halbdämon wirkt komplett überrumpelt. „Unser einziger Verbündeter ist ein Stein mit dem Namen Otto?"

Er seufzt uns reibt sich den Kopf. „Wieso nennst du ihn nicht gleich Brunhilde?"

 _Das ist ein Mädchenname!_

„Wa-?" Wir alle springen entsetzt auf.

„Da hörst du es." Scott legt den Stein – Otto – auf den Boden und setzt sich.

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht der Einzige, der an seinem Geisteszustand zweifelt."


	16. Chapter 16

161616LEGOLAS161616

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht der Einzige, der an seinem Geisteszustand zweifelt."

Scott sieht sich von seinem Platz am Boden um. „Was gibt's zu Essen?"

Carter wirft ihm einen schwer zu beutenden Blick zu. „Percy hat gekocht. Was glaubst du, was aus den Orks geworden ist?"

Scott wird kreidebleich. Rin lacht laut auf.

Die körperlose Stimme – Moment. Sie gehört zu einem Stein. Also doch nicht körperlos. Oh Valar, warum ich? - meldet sich überraschend wieder. _Die schmecken doch gar nicht._

Scott stößt ein leises Ächzen aus. „Für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, du meinst das im Ernst..."

Chase lacht jetzt ebenfalls. „Ja, wenn wir schon den Verstand verlieren, dann aber richtig, nicht wahr?"

Eragon runzelt die Stirn. „Also, was fangen wir mit dem Ding an?"

 _Ich kann dich hören!_

„Er sagt, er kann uns helfen."

„Ja?", fragt Rin, immer noch skeptisch. „Ich meine, auch wenn der Stein einen Namen hat weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht was er im Kampf gegen die Orks bringen soll."

„Nun." Ich kann ein leichtes Zucken meiner Mundwinkel nicht verhindern. „Probier doch einfach, ihn dem nächstbesten Orks auf den Kopf zu schlagen."

Chase bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Oh Mann... Erst Magie und der ganze Krempel, und jetzt die Vorstellung, Monster mit einem sprechenden Stein zu verkloppen? Das ist einfach zu gut!"

Wir sind alle so beschäftigt damit, zu lachen, dass wir Ottos Protest nicht hören. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es in einer anderen Situation lustig wäre... Aber die Kombination aus Erleichterung, Überlastung, und der schieren Menge an Ungewissheit lassen uns die Sache so sehen.

Es fühlt sich einfach nur gut an!

Scott erlangt schnell wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst. „Nun, Otto. Du wolltest uns etwas zeigen."

 _Jaa... Nein. Der Wald will es._ Er zögert. _Mein Angebot von vorhin-_

„Nein!"

 _Schon gut, schon gut. Kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Die Welt geht nicht unter._

„Ich zweifle diese Aussage irgendwie an", murmelt Percy.

 _Ach so. Ja, ich führe euch hin. Sobald ich mich daran erinnern kann, wo es ist._

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" Ich kann es nicht fassen.

 _Scherz. Versteht ihr denn keinen Spaß?_

„Otto...", murmelt Scott leise.

 _Ich glaube, unsere Gespräche drehen sich im Kreis._

„Wie kommst du drauf." Er dreht sich zu uns. „Wir sollten jetzt essen, und das Lager dann abbrechen. Wenn es hier etwas gibt, dass uns helfen kann, diesen Wer-auch-immer zu besiegen, sollten wir es uns zu Nutze machen."

Percys Kochkünste sind mit Rins nicht zu vergleichen. Es ist... genießbar.

Otto plappert die ganze Zeit über unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin. Ich verstehe nur sehr wenig davon, aber das reicht, um Mitleid zu fühlen. Wenn Otto damals besiegt wurde, dann muss er seither unglaublich einsam gewesen sein.

 _Du weißt nicht wie sehr, Kind der Sterne._

Ich sehe auf. „Bitte bleib von meinen Gedanken fern." Hat sich erledigt.

Otto stößt ein seufzendes Geräusch aus. _Ihr habt die Inschrift auf dem Stein gelesen, nicht wahr?_

… _Sie betrifft euch nur indirekt. Das hier war mein Kampf. Ein Duell. Keine Hilfe._

Eragon sieht auf. „'Helfen, wo keine Hilfe möglich ist.'"

 _Um das hier zu beenden, müsst ihr diesen kompletten Ort zerstören. Das ist die zweite Zeile. 'Zerstören, wo das Leben blüht.'_

 _'Freude bringen, wo Verderben herrscht.' Das ist keine Metapher. Je mehr negative Gefühle ihr in euch tragt, desto stärker wird er. Nehmt diesen Satz wörtlich._

 _'Tod, wo die Existent sich entfaltet.' Bezieht sich auf den Zweiten._

 _Die nächsten zwei Zeilen muss ich nicht erklären._

 _'Wo die Mächte aufeinander prallen.' Es war seine Macht gegen meine, jetzt ist es eure._

 _Die letzten zwei Zeilen sind einfach dazugeschrieben worden, um den Effekt zu verstärken. Fragen?_

Mir wird bewusst, dass Otto uns eine ganze Menge mehr erklären kann. „Die Insel. Auf der wir am Anfang waren. Wieso ist sie gesunken? Wieso genau dann, als wir gekommen sind?"

 _Die Insel... dieser Ort besteht aus zwei Orten in einem Meer, dass ein paar hundert Kilometer von hier in die anderen Dimensionen mündet. Unterbrecht mich nicht! Ich werde euch alles erklären._

 _Es ist der erste Test. Auf dieser anderen Insel waren auch Tiere, ihr erinnert euch. Die Gruppen vor euch hätten einfach dort bleiben und alles aussitzen können. Sie wären dort langsam wahnsinnig geworden, ohne zu wissen, wieso sie dort sind. Ihr habt dort einmal von dem Fleisch der Reh gegessen. Wären sie dort geblieben, hätte sie das Gift in ihrem Blut getötet. Die Rehe auf dieser Insel tragen dieses Gift nicht in sich._

 _Die Wettstreiter wären immer verzweifelter geworden. Unser Gegner hätte sich die Visionen sparen können, sie laugen ihn aus. Er hat es deshalb auch bei euch noch kein zweites Mal versucht. Er hätte also weniger Kraft verbraucht, und sie wären trotzdem panisch geworden. Es hätte länger gedauert. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich...?_

Ich fühle mich, als hätte mir jemand die Faust in den Magen gerammt. Ein Mal war ich für sehr lange Zeit weg. Meine Erinnerung an diese Zeiten ist sehr vage, gerade noch existent. Aber ein Eindruck ist da. Ein Brennen in meinem Körper. Hilflose, verzweifelte Blicke. Ich sehe auf den Stein. „Ich vermag mich zu erinnern. Sprich weiter."

 _Er hätte länger gebraucht, um die selbe Kraft zu erhalten. Aber letztendlich hätte er es getan._

 _Ein großer Teil eurer unglücklichen Vorgänger hat die Insel jedoch verlassen und ist auf dieser angekommen. Ganz gleich, in welche Richtung sie fahren, sie kommen immer hier an._

 _Hier sehen sie die Visionen. Die meisten verlieren danach den Verstand, oder müssen sich gegen diejenigen, die es haben, verteidigen. Oder sie lassen sich einfach töten, das ändert langfristig nichts._

 _Und die wenigen Gruppen, die sich widersetzen, greift er mit einer Armee aus der Dimension des letzten Lebenden der vorigen Runde an. Meistens nur ein Mal, aber ich garantiere für nichts. Er schwächt sie. Zeigt ihnen wieder Visionen. Wenn auch nur einer von ihnen in der Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr nach Hause einen Mord begeht, kann er den Rest einfach töten lassen, es hat den selben Effekt. Ob zuerst ein paar von ihnen durch die Hand seiner Laien sterben oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle. Sie haben Anweisungen, zwei am Leben zu lassen. Wenn sie dann nicht bereit sind, lässt er sie foltern. Bis in den Tod. Dann erreicht er das selbe._

 _Und wenn alle widerstehen und überleben, tritt er ihnen persönlich entgegen. Das müsst ihr erreichen, und ich gebe euch, was ihr braucht, um ihn endgültig zu schlagen. Ihr seid die Letzten, die er braucht. Ich werde euch die Kraft geben, mit der ich ich einst bekämpft habe. Ich bringe eure Kräfte auf ihren absoluten Höhepunkt. Ihr erhaltet keine zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten, ich entferne nur die körperlichen und geistigen Barrieren. Ich erlaube euch, euer volles Potenzial schon jetzt zu erreichen. Ich zähle auf euch. Fragt mich nicht wieso._

 _Wenn ihr dann bereit seid, sagt das Zauberwort und es geht los._

Wir sitzen alle einen Moment schweigend da und verdauen das eben gehörte. Ein paar vielsagende Blicke werden getauscht. Dann sagt Scott zögerlich: „Ähm... Bitte?"

Und ein weiteres Mal wird alles schwarz.


	17. Chapter 17

Es ist an dieser Stelle sinnvoll zu erwähnen, dass ich mich bei Blue Exorcist nach dem Manga richte, nicht nach dem Anime.

Ich empfehle, für dieses Kapitel, speziell für den späteren Teil den Soundtrack von „Requiem for a Dream" auf Dauerschleife anzuhören.

171717RIN171717

Otto erklärt uns weiterhin, wie es zu dem Ganzen gekommen ist. Das die Insel gesunken ist, liegt daran, dass Wer-auch-immer (das scheint jetzt sein offizieller Name zu sein) uns auf jeden Fall direkt besiegen wollte.

Dass er uns die Visionen nicht so schnell noch mal zeigen kann, ist ziemlich erleichternd.

Wir befragen Otto weiterhin zu allem. Wir sind mit einem Teleportationszauber hier her gekommen, können aber nicht auf diese Art wieder hinaus, außer unser Feind selbst schickt uns zurück. Wenn wir es also schaffen sollten, ihn zu besiegen, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich hoch, dass wir nicht mehr nach Hause kommen.

Wir befinden uns in einer Art altem Tempel. Die Wände sind voller Bilder aus verschiedenen Dimensionen. Es sind hunderte! Je weiter wir in den Tempel vordringen, desto seltsamer werden sie.

Ich habe fast das Gefühl, sie würden jederzeit lebendig werden, und uns anspringen.

Es sind immer fünf Bilder von einzelnen Personen, die irgendeiner Tätigkeit nachgehen, und eines von zwei Leuten, die auf die eine oder andere Art interagieren.

Otto sagte, wann immer Wer-auch-immer (Ha, Stilmittel! Yukio wäre so stolz auf mich!) eine Person auswählt, die kämpfen soll, taucht ein solches Bild hier auf.

Auffällig sind die wenigen Bildergruppen, in denen ein siebtes Bild hängt. Die Gruppen, in denen einer gestorben ist, bevor er genug Verzweiflung gespürt hat...

Ich kann Macht in diesem Tempel spüren. „Otto?" Obwohl ich flüstere, hallt meine Stimme in unglaublicher Lautstärke durch den Tempel. „Wie ist dieser Tempel entstanden?"

 _Nach unserem großen Kampf. Als er mich besiegt hat, habe ich meine letzte Kraft aufgewendet um ihn hier zu versiegeln. Aber dazu musste mein Geist am Leben bleiben. Also habe ich diesen Tempel als Schutz gebaut. Aber vor etwa 400 Jahren hat er es geschafft, meinen Geist zu entwenden. Dieser Stein wurde von mir als Gefäß meiner Kräfte gewählt, weil er nahezu unzerstörbar ist. Aber ich konnte mich nicht verteidigen. Seither gab er mich, sofern sie gebraucht wurde, seiner Armee mit, um mir zu zeigen, dass alles umsonst war. Doch nun seht._

Wir bleiben stehen. Es sind nach wie vor Bilder an den Wänden, und der Gang ist zu Ende. Ich höre Percy überrascht rufen: „Das gibt's doch nicht!"

Ich folge seinem Blick. An der Wand ist ein Bild von ihm und Carter. Sie sitzen zusammen in einer Art Gasthaus. Sie wirken beide ziemlich erschöpft, aber trotzdem zufrieden. Die Personen im Hintergrund sind nur schemenhaft zu erahnen. Aber als ich das Bild lange ansehe, scheint dort eine Aura um die beiden zu sein. Eine gold-gelbe Aura um Carter, eine ägyptische Krone au seinem Kopf. Percy wird von einer blau leuchtenden Aura umhüllt, und scheint einen griechischen Brustpanzer zu tragen. Auf der Bank neben ihm lag ein Kugelschreiber, doch dieser ist nun ein bronzenes Schwert.

Carter legt den Kopf schief. „Was...?"

 _Das ist, was er in euch sieht. Er sieht den Pharao, und den mächtigsten Abkömmling des Olymp._

Percy kneift die Augen zusammen. „Das war, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Wir sind nachher essen gegangen, und haben uns angefreundet. Heißt das, die Leute, die zu zweit aus einer Dimension kommen, müssen einander kennen?"

 _Ja. Griechische und ägyptische Götter. Erinnerst du dich nicht, als ihr die griechische und römische Persönlichkeit jedes Gottes zusammengeführt habt, sind sie, und auch ihr, viel mächtiger geworden. Und so kann er das volle Potenzial eurer Dimension ausschöpfen._

Eragon sieht die beiden neugierig an. „Wie habt ihr euch denn kennen gelernt?"

Carter lacht leise. „Ich wurde von einem magischen Krokodil gefressen, Percy hat ihm sein Schwert in den Körper gerammt, daraufhin hat es mich ausgespuckt. Es ist dann abgehauen. Dann habe ich ihn vielleicht versehentlich mit einem Kampfzauber geschlagen, wir haben uns kurz bekämpft, und haben dann zusammen das Krokodil besiegt. War eine sehr haarige und nasse Angelegenheit." Er sieht Percy vorwurfsvoll an.

Chase starrt beide an. „Ein magisches Krokodil?!"

Percy grinst. „Lange Geschichte."

Ich sehe mich zögernd um. Ich erkenne das Bild, das mich darstellt. Es ist von unserem Kampf gegen den unreinen König, in Kyoto. Als mich Otto auffordert, erzähle ich auch meine Geschichte hinter diesem Kampf.

Von unserer Mission in Kyoto, wie Suguro und ich alleine dort oben waren. Ich erzähle ihnen, wie Suguro den Bannkreis gezogen hat, wie ich versucht habe, den unreinen König zu besiegen und einfach keinen Erfolg hatte. Wie Suguro mir sagte, ich sollte mich und so viele Zivilisten wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen, solange er uns noch schützen kann. Wie er mir sagte, er vertraue mir, und den Teil seines Zaubers auflöste, der ihn beschützte, um für ganz Kyoto noch länger durchzuhalten. Das Bild zeigt mich in genau dem Moment, als ich, völlig verzweifelt, Kurikara zog und mich in die Schlacht stürzte.

Ich erzähle von der Hilfe des Flammendämons und unserem Sieg.

Auffällig an dem Bild ist, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar von Flammen umhüllt war, aber... anders. Wenn ich das Bild so ansehe, wirke ich fast wie ein vollblütiger Dämon.

Das nächste Bild ist von Legolas. Er sitzt in einem festlichen Gewand auf dem Ast eines riesigen Baumes, sein Bogen in seinem Schoss liegend. Er sagt, hinter dieser Situation gibt es keine besondere Geschichte, dass er zu dieser Zeit aus dem großen Ringkrieg nach Hause gekommen ist, und sich einfach der Ruhe erfreut hat.

Auch er wird bei genauer Betrachtung von einer seltsamen Aura umhüllt, leuchtend rot und golden. Er wirkt weise und mächtig, und dennoch jugendlich.

Eragons Bild ist in einer gewissen Weise ähnlich. Er ist in ein Duell mit einem anderen Mann versunken. Der Raum ist dunkel, die beiden sind in einem Lichtkreis und umkreisen einander. Beide weisen schon einige kleinere Wunden auf. Er erzählt, der Tyrannenkönig Galbatorix hätte ihn gezwungen, gegen seinen eigenen Halbbruder zu kämpfen, und das wäre mitten im Kampf gewesen. Er hatte kämpfen müssen, um Galbatorix zu erreichen und diesen besiegen zu können. Es war ein Teil der finalen Schlacht um die Zukunft seiner Dimension. Sein Bruder Murtagh ist nur schemenhaft zu sehen, Eragon scheint jedoch in einer blauen Aura zu leuchten, sein Körper grazil und stark zugleich.

Das nächste Bild zeigt Scott. Er ist auf einem Damm, es ist Nacht. Er trägt eine Uniform mit einem großen, goldenen X auf der Brust. Seine Augen werden von einem roten Visor verdeckt. Er geht gerade zwischen ein paar anderen Menschen hindurch, vermutlich sein Team. Er wirkt entschlossen. Er starrt einen fast doppelt so großen Mann in einer Rüstung an, der spöttisch irgendetwas hinüber ruft.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung verschwand der Visor von seinen Augen, und pure Energie leuchtete dort. Eine leuchtend rote Aura umgibt ihn, an seinen Augen am stärksten, aber an seinem Hinterkopf scheint sie unterbrochen zu sein.

Er erzählt, der Gegner wäre Juggernaut, der angeheiratete Bruder seines Mentors Charles Xavier. Sie hatten ihn bekämpft, obwohl sie eigentlich auf der Flucht waren und unterhalb des Radars bleiben sollten. Er hatte seinem Team einen Plan vorgelegt, und sie hatten Juggernaut besiegt und den Bruch des Dammes verhindert.

Als letztes ist da noch Chase. Er steht einem anderen Jungen gegenüber. Beide halten Laserwaffen in der Hand, Chase seinen leuchtenden Stab, der andere einen zweizackigen Speer.

Sie scheinen bereit zu sein, einander in Fetzen zu reißen.

Chase hat eine seltsame türkise Aura, und in seinem Auge sind plötzlich die seltsamen Zahnräder zu sehen.

Er erzählt von der Revolution von drei ihrer besten Freunde, und wie sie gezwungen waren, gegen diese zu kämpfen, und er allein daran die Schuld trug. Davon, wie er ihnen die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft erzählt hatte, und drei der Schüler an der Akademie sich gegen sie gewendet hatten.

Nachdem wir alle unsere jeweiligen Situationen erklärt haben, sagt Otto leise: _Er sieht in jedem von euch einen Krieger, und genau die will er._

Scott seufzt leise. „Es gibt mächtigere Mutanten als mich."

 _Ha! Du gehörst zur Elite, obwohl du über den kleinen Teil deiner Kräfte, die du nutzen kannst, keinerlei Kontrolle hast! So ist es mit euch allen. Ihr seid die besten der Besten. Nun kommt._

Wir gehen zu der Tür am Ende des Ganges. Ich kann dahinter etwas mächtiges spüren.

Wir warten auf Ottos Anweisungen, aber er ist verstummt.

Eragon kratzt sich am Kopf. „Sollen wir da rein gehen?"

Legolas stimmt halbherzig zu.

Wir sehen einander kurz in die Augen, und betreten dann alle den Raum.

Der Raum leuchtet in allen denkbaren Farben. Es ist schwer, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Nur eine Sache scheint dort zu sein. Eine Rüstung steht in der Mitte des Raumes, das leere Visier zur Tür gerichtet.

Ein helles Licht strahlt in Scotts Hand auf. Er lässt den Stein panisch fallen und springt zurück. „Otto, was um alles-"

Der Stein, in dem Ottos Geist gefangen ist, schwebt nun in der Luft, direkt vor der Rüstung. Dann bewegt er sich plötzlich. Der Stein berührt die Rüstung, und ein helles Licht zwingt uns, einen Moment geblendet die Augen zu schließen.

Als das Licht wieder verschwindet, ist auch das Leuchten in dem Raum weg. Es ist einfach nur ein kahler, viereckiger Raum. Mit der Rüstung im Inneren.

Und diese bewegt sich jetzt.

Entsetzt greife ich nach Kurikara.

„ _ES GIBT KEINEN GRUND, SICH ZU FÜRCHTEN, MEINE JUNGEN FREUNDE."_

Die Rüstung tritt nach vorne. Eine Hand hebt das Visier an. Darunter sind die durchsichtigen Gesichtszüge eines Mannes zu sehen. Er wirkt jung und alt zugleich. Seine Züge sind hart, aber seine Augen sprechen von Güte und Vertrauen.

Überraschenderweise ist es Chase, der als erstes seine Stimme wiederfindet. „Otto?"

Der Mann lacht. Als er antwortet, scheint seine Stimme von überall und zugleich von nirgends zu kommen. _„SO IST ES. ICH HABE EUCH HIER HER GEBRACHT, UM EUCH DIE ULTIMATIVE WAFFE ZU GEBEN. ES GAB VIEL, WAS ICH NOCH ERREICHEN WOLLTE. DOCH DIES IST WICHTIGER."_

Er tritt näher. _„WAS ICH EUCH NUN GEBE, SIND MEINE KRÄFTE. JEDER VON EUCH WIRD SIE DANACH HABEN. ZUSÄTZLICH WIRD JEDER VON EUCH NUN FRÜHZEITIG SEIN WAHRES POTENZIAL ERREICHEN. SETZT EURE FÄHIGKEITEN, ALTE WIE NEUE, MIT BEDACHT EIN. MEIN WISSEN WIRD EBENFALLS AUF EUCH ÜBERGEHEN. VOLLBRINGT DIE TAT. BEENDET DIESEN WAHNSINN."_

„Otto... wenn du uns deine Kräfte gibst, bedeutet das dann nicht, dass du sterben wirst?"

Ein volles Lachen hallt durch den Raum. _„ICH HABE MEINEN TEIL DER AUFGABE BEENDET. ES IST NUN AN EUCH. TRETET VOR!"_

Erneut wird es unglaublich hell. Ich fühle, wie etwas meinen Körper umhüllt. Pure Macht durchströmt meinen Körper, erreicht jede Faser meines Seins. Ich fühle Kurikara vor Kraft vibrieren. Ein seltsames Kribbeln ist überall in mir. Ich kann etwas vor mir sehen. Die Momente meines Lebens, die mir besonders wichtig waren. Yukio, Shiemi, Suguro. Die Heiligkreuz-Akademie, das Waisenhaus des Alten. Den Alten selber. Und er scheint mich anzulächeln. Für einen Moment höre ich Shuras Stimme in meinen Gedanken. „Du wolltest beweisen, dass es kein Fehler war, dass Shiro Fujimoto dich am Leben gelassen hat. Also beweise es!"

Ich sehe noch ein paar Gesichter vor mir. Höre Stimmen. Die Macht in meinem Körper wird immer stärker. Ich kann meine gesamte Umgebung fühlen, weiß, dass ich mit einem einzigen Gedanken alles hier de Erdboden gleichmachen könnte. Ich fühle die Welt, ich fühle alles!

Das Leuchten ebbt ab, doch das Gefühl bleibt.

Ich weiß, ohne aufzusehen, dass wir uns alle verändert haben. Doch dann sehe ich doch auf. Jeder von uns wird in einer Aura umhüllt, und diesmal ist es nicht nur durch einen Zauber sichtbar. Und jeder von uns trägt eine Art Rüstung, die an seine jeweiligen Verhältnisse angepasst ist. Ich fühle den Stoff einer Exorzistenuniform auf meiner Haut. Obwohl der Stoff dünn ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass kein herkömmlicher Dämon ihn durchdringen kann.

Legolas trägt eine rot-goldene Robe, und einen schlichten Stirnreif, golden mit roten Steinen besetzt. Eine Aura der selben Farbe umhüllt ihn. Von seinen Schultern fällt ein roter Wantel mit einem golden eingestickten Wappen.

Percy trägt typisch altgriechische Kleidung, ein blaues Tunikaartiges Gewand und Sandalen, und sein Schwert Anaklysmos liegt in seiner Hand. Auch bei ihm ist die Aura, die wir schon auf dem Bild gesehen haben, nun wirklich vorhanden.

Eragon steht in einem blauen mittelalterlichen Obergewand da, es ist festlich, aber nicht so lang, dass es ihn im Kampf stören würde. Auch er hält sein Schwert Brisingr fest, und das Symbol auf seiner Hand leuchtet hell auf.

Chase trägt eine Uniform, ähnlich der, in der er zuerst hier angekommen ist, nur praktischer und leichter. Seine Adern scheinen unter der Haut in dem selben Türkis wie seine Aura zu leuchten.

Carter steht in ägyptischer Kampfkleidung da, mit einem kurzen Mantel über den Schultern, als Zeichen seines Ranges. In seiner Hand liegt sein Zaubermesser. Seine Gesichtszüge sind fast schon falkenartig.

Scott trägt eine schwarze Uniform mit einem roten X quer über die Brust. Die Brille ist verschwunden, seine Augen glühen unglaublich hell. Seine rote Aura scheint etwas um ihn herum zu formen, so wie Carters Avatar.

„ _IHR HABT, WAS IHR BRAUCHT. IHR ALLE VERFÜGT NUN ÜBER MEINE MAGIE, TELEPATHIE, TELEKINESE, GESTALTWANDLUNG, SOWIE SÄMTLICHE MEINER ANDEREN FÄHIGKEITEN. ICH KANN SIE EUCH NICHT ALLE AUFZÄHLEN. NUTZT SIE WEISE."_

Seine Stimme ist sanft und müde. Ich kann Fähigkeiten in mir spüren, die man mit Worten nicht beschreiben kann. Aber ich spüre vor allem eines: Trauer. Trauer über einen Krieger, der sein Leben gibt, um alles Leben vor einem unaussprechlichen Schicksal zu bewahren.

Scott tritt vor. Seine Augen verlieren das Leuchten. Blaue Augen bohren sich in Ottos tote, graue. „Wir können dir nicht genug danken, Otto."

Ein schwaches, aber glückliches Lachen.

„ _LEBT WOHL, FREUNDE."_

Sein Körper zerfällt zu Staub. Ein Windstoß huscht durch den Tempel und trägt ihn davon.

 _Lebt wohl..._

Es braucht keine Worte mehr zwischen uns. Unsere neuen Fähigkeiten lassen uns spüren, was die anderen fühlen, was geschieht, was getan werden muss.

Ein besonders starker Gedanke steigt in unserem Geist auf. Blockiert eure Gedanken. Wir müssen lernen, diese Fähigkeiten zu meistern, bevor wir kämpfen können.

Es dauert eine Weil, bis ich verstehe, dass das Scott war. Der Teil von uns, der Eragon ist, verlässt uns. Ebenso Legolas und Scott.

Ich bin verwirrt. Wohin verschwindet dieser Teil von uns? Eine vage Erinnerung steigt auf. Ich schaffe es gerade noch so, meine Gedanken aus dem Wir zu ziehen.

Wir stehen in dem Inneren des Tempels, vollkommen ausgeruht, und bereit, den Kampf zu beenden.

„Kehren wir zum Lager zurück." Legolas beobachtet seine Hände. Lernen wir, wie wir das kontrollieren. Den letzten Part hat er nicht gesagt, aber er taucht in allen unserer Gedanken auf. Ich schicke probehalber einen Gedanken zurück. Das klingt nach einem Plan.

Ich sehe Scott lächeln und erwidere die Geste. Die anderen ebenso. Wie ein Mann formen unsere Gedanken die Energie eines Teleportationszaubers. Doch Worte sind nicht nötig. Die Energie fließt für einen Moment, und wir sind wieder auf der Lichtung. Doch nun sind wir bereit. Bereit für alles, was uns irgendjemand entgegensetzen kann.


	18. Chapter 18

Ich weiß, dass Suguro im Anime braune Haare hat, und den Iro. Aber im Manga hat er schwarze Haare (Farbcover von Band 5), und schneidet sich die Haare, nachdem er Lightnings Schüler wird. Ich fand das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Yukio in Band 10 (?) so schön...

Und für Sadie hatte ich einfach keine Ahnung, was ich am besten schreibe… * Unschuldspfeifen *

Sindarin-Übersetzung:

Ias in, mellon nìn = Wo bist du, mein Freund

Im si = Ich bin hier

181818PERCY181818

Zurück auf der Lichtung widmen wir uns wortlos der wohl wichtigsten Sache: Kontrolle über unsere neuen Kräfte zu erlangen, unser volles Potenzial auszuschöpfen. Eine Weile sind wir alle mit der Magie beschäftigt.

 _Ich denke, das haben wir. Lasst uns jetzt die Grenzen unserer ursprünglichen Fähigkeiten austesten._

Erschrocken sehe ich zu Scott hinüber.

 _Klar doch_ , gibt Chase zurück.

Legolas steht auf und verschwindet einem Schatten gleich in den Wald. Carter verwandelt sich in einen übergroßen Falken und hebt ab. Scott lässt seine Aura aufleuchten und fliegt ein paar Meter in die Luft. Diese Art zu fliegen hätte mich ja auch interessiert, aber es scheint von seiner zuvor beschädigten Mutation zu kommen. _Seid vorsichtig_ , mahnt er.

 _Ich bin dann mal am Strand_ , sende ich. Ein kleiner Gedanke und ich bin dort.

Die Wellen rauschen, Möwen schreien irgendwo über mir. Ich fühle mich irgendwie geborgen.

Nach dem Sieg über Kronos haben mir die Götter angeboten, mich zu einem von ihnen zu erheben. Ich habe damals abgelehnt, weil ich Annabeth nicht verlieren wollte, nein, nicht verlieren konnte. Ich wollte einfach als Mensch weiterleben.

Die Macht, die ich jetzt fühle, gibt mir tatsächlich eine Art göttliches Gefühl. Aber Unsterblichkeit gehört nicht dazu. Ich weiß einfach, dass ich mein Leben künstlich um viele Jahrhunderte, wenn nicht gar Jahrtausende verlängern könnte, aber ich sehe keinen Bedarf dafür.

Ich gehe langsam über das Wasser hinaus. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelt sich auf dem Wasser und lässt es wie einen Diamanten schimmern. Ich lasse mich durch die Wasseroberfläche sinken und schwimme hinunter bis zum Boden. Es ist tiefer, als ich es erwartet hätte. Unten angekommen lausche ich eine Weile den Gesprächen der Meerestiere. Aber etwas ist anders. Ich kann durch den ganzen Ozean hindurch eine Kraft spüren. In unserer Dimension wäre ich mir jetzt sicher gewesen, die Macht meines Vaters zu spüren.

Nichtsdestotrotz, ich möchte etwas versuchen und die Stärke des Ozeans wird mir dabei helfen.

Ich konzentriere mein gesamtes Wesen auf Camp Half-Blood. Für einen Moment meine ich, ein schimmerndes Bild zu sehen, aber es erlischt schnell wieder. Frustriert versuche ich es erneut, aber ein mentaler Ruf hält mich davon ab. _Wenn wir unsere Kräfte bündeln, könnten wir vielleicht alle einen kurzen Blick auf unser Heim erhaschen. Wir können uns später um alles andere kümmern, oder?_ Eragon klingt so hoffnungsvoll. Mir wird klar, dass die anderen meinen Versuch gespürt haben. Sie alle stimmen zu.

Ich teleportiere mich wieder zur Lichtung. Jeder einzelne von uns trägt einen hoffnungsvollen Blick. Diesmal gibt es weder laute, noch mentale Kommunikation. Wir wissen, was wir tun müssen.

Die gesamte Umgebung flimmert und verschwindet.

Wir befinden uns körperlos in einer mittelalterlichen Halle. Ein bärtiger Mann steht zusammen mit einer Frau neben einem blauen Drachen und regt sich auf. Ein roter Drache liegt neben einem irgendwie jünger wirkenden Mann, ein grüner Drache steht etwas abseits, neben ihm eine junge, definitiv nicht menschliche Frau.

Eragon liefert uns die Namen, sein Cousin Roran Hammerfaust und dessen Frau Katrina, sein eigener Drache Saphira, sein Bruder Murtagh mit dem Drachen Dorn, seine Geliebte Arya, Königin der Elfen, mit ihrem Drachen Fírnen. Sie scheinen in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt zu sein. Roran ruft wütend irgendetwas über Eragons Abwesenheit. „Und wenn ihr weiterhin nichts tut, dann wird sich alles, was wir mit Galbatorix erlebt haben, wiederholen!"

Arya seufzt müde und geht zu ihnen hinüber. „Nein. Wir haben die Sache im Griff. Ich sagte, ich werde kein Urteil über diese Reiter fällen, ohne Eragon befragt zu haben. Es gibt keine weiteren Rebellionen. Es wird alles gut, ja? Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück zu meinem Volk. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr alles hier im Griff habt." Sie steigt in den Sattel auf Fírnens Rücken. „Ich will auch, dass er zurückkommt, das wisst ihr doch."

Roran krault Saphira hinter ihrem Ohr. „Guten Flug." „Danke." Fírnen schlägt ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln und sprintet dann los. Kaum aus dem Raum hebt er ab und verschwindet in die Wolken.

Murtagh legt Roran eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die beiden Männer bleiben eine Weile so stehen, ziehen Stärke aus dem Wissen, dass sie nicht alleine sind.

Schließlich sagt Murtagh: „Wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlen würdest, könnte ich eine Weile hier bleiben. Das gilt auch für dich, Saphira. Die Eldunari haben die Situation in Vroengard im Griff."

Roran zögert einen Moment, aber Katrina lächelt. „Das wäre wunderbar. Nicht wahr, Roran?"

Der Mann seufzt leise. „Schon, aber..." Murtagh verdreht die Augen. „Eragon kann auf sich aufpassen."

Er geht zu Saphira und legt ihr eine Hand zwischen die Nüstern. „Wenn ich hier irgendwie helfen kann..." Saphira bewegt sich zum ersten Mal leicht und sieht ihn an. Ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, dann sagt Murtagh: „Es ist uns eine Ehre. Außerdem sagte Eragon ohnehin, wir sollten die Familie etwas näher zusammen bringen..."

 _Es geht ihnen gut. Das ist alles, was ich sehen wollte. Danke_ , sagt Eragon leise. Er klingt irgendwie traurig, aber auch hoffnungsvoll.

Die Szene verändert sich. Sie waren im Inneren eines großen Hauses, in einem altägyptisch eingerichteten Raum. In einem Stuhl saß ein Mädchen mit blond-braunen Haaren. Ihr Kopf war auf die Tischplatte gelegt. Sie schlief. Carter stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. _Da schaffe ich es endlich, meine Schwester zu sehen, und sie schläft! Das ist so typisch Sadie! Das vergesse ich ihr nie!_ Aber es war auch Humor in seinem Ton. Ein paar Minuten bleiben wir dort und sehen uns in dem Raum um. Carter beobachtet Sadie genauestens, gibt uns aber relativ schnell das grüne Licht, dass er gesehen hat, was er brauchte. Nicht so viel, wie er sollte, aber immerhin etwas.

Wieder änderte sich die Szene. Es war der Pavillon in Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth saß mit ihren Geschwistern am Athene-Tisch. Sie hatte starke Augenringe und schien sich weit weg zu wünschen. Ihre Geschwister redeten um sie herum und warfen ihr hin und wieder mitleidige Blicke zu. Irgendwann stand sie einfach energisch auf und verließ die anderen. Sie ging ein wenig in den Wald hinein und blieb an einer Stelle am Fluss stehen. Ich erkannte die Stelle, hier hatten wir herausgefunden, dass ich von Poseidon abstammte. Sie sah einen Moment traurig an die Stelle, dann ging sie weiter. Ihre Schritte wurden zielstrebiger. Etwas tauchte im Wald auf. Bunker 9. Das Meisterwerk der Kinder Hephaistos'. Mit einem Schnauben kam ihr der mechanische Drache Festus entgegen. Sie sah nach innen. „Leo?" „Komm rein." Sie betrat den Bunker und sah dem kleinwüchsigen Teenager bei Schweißarbeiten zu. „Wie sieht es aus?"

Er sah auf. „Nicht anders als vor einer halben Stunde. Oder zehn Minuten davor. Oder nochmal zehn Minuten davor. Und in zehn Minuten wird es auch nicht anders sein." Er klang als wäre er am Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung. „Entschuldige." Annabeth ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Aber hey", sagte Leo, „in einer Woche oder so dürfte ich das fertig haben. Dann müssen wir herausfinden, ob wir diese Pseudo-Dimension betreten können, wo Percy steckt, und holen ihn zurück, ´kay?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Okay."

Ich war ziemlich froh, dass wir nur mental hier waren. Andernfalls wäre ich vermutlich vor unserer gesamten Truppe in Tränen ausgebrochen. Wenn wir keinen Weg nach Hause finden würden, könnten wir trotzdem heim! Leo würde garantiert eine Möglichkeit finden, uns alle sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Ich gebe den anderen ein kurzes Signal. Was ich gesehen habe reicht, und sie wollen alle noch einen kurzen Blick nach Hause werfen.

Wieder eine neue Szene. Diesmal ist es ein unterirdisches Labor. Ziemlich viel High-Tech. Ein braunhaariger Mann sitzt an einem Schreibtisch und arbeitet hochkonzentriert an etwas. Ein eindeutig verwandter schwarzhaariger Mann steht zusammen mit einer afro-amerikanischen Frau über einem anderen Projekt und zeigt ihr etwas. Ein dunkelblondes Mädchen sitzt mit ihrem Handy in der Hand an einer Art Cyber-Tisch, starrt aber nur leer auf den Bildschirm. Zwei Jungen, ein ziemlich großer und ein kleiner, der definitiv der Sohn der Frau ist, sitzen am selben Tisch und sind in eine Partie Armdrücken versunken. Überraschenderweise scheinen sie trotz ihres Größenunterschiedes ebenbürtig zu sein. Chase versorgt uns auch hier mit den Namen. Sein biologischer Vater / Onkel Douglas, sein Onkel / Vater Donald Davenport und dessen Frau Tasha, ihr Sohn Leo, und Chases Geschwister Adam und Bree. Die Szene ist ziemlich inaktiv. Donald und Tasha beenden ihr Streitgespräch, und der Erfinder sieht seinem jüngeren Bruder über die Schultern. Adam gewinnt das Armdrücken und macht sich über den jüngeren lustig, Bree löst sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und schreibt irgendwem. Chase seufzt deprimiert. _Sieht nicht so aus, als würden die mich wirklich vermissen._ Ich entdecke etwas und stupse ihn leicht an. Wir sehen auf Brees Handy. Sie schreibt gar nicht. Sie sieht sich alte Bilder an. Bilder von ihr und Chase. Manchmal stehen noch andere Leute mit dabei, aber die meisten zeigen ihren jüngeren Bruder.

 _Sie wissen vermutlich gar nicht, dass ich noch lebe_ , sagt Chase niedergeschlagen.

Wieder finden wir uns an einem anderen Ort wieder. Es ist eine großer, kuppelartiger Raum aus Metall. Darin sind fünf Leute, die sich gegenseitig alle Arten von Zeug an den Kopf werfen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen, Jean, schwebt in der Luft und schleudert mit einer Handbewegung ein paar knochenartige Speere, die ein dunkelhäutiger, blonder Junge, Evan, aus seiner Haut heraus auf sie geworfen hat zur Seite. Ein zierliches braunhaariges Mädchen, Kitty, rennt von hinten auf ein anderes Mädchen mit weißen Strähnen in den braunen Haaren, Rogue, zu und rennt einfach durch sie hindurch. Die andere versucht sie mit einem Tritt zu treffen, aber er geht durch ihren Körper durch. Rogue flucht leise und rennt auf einen Teenager mit blauem Fell und einem Teufelsschweif, Kurt, zu. Sie zieht einen Handschuh aus und langt an sein Fell. Kurt schwankt einen Moment und teleportiert sich dann an die andere Seite des Raumes. Rogue sieht sich um und teleportiert dann ebenfalls, nur landet sie hinter Jean und versucht, sie auch zu berühren. _Der Danger-Room. Wir trainieren hier._ Scott sieht nicht lange zu. _Es geht ihnen gut, das ist alles, was ich wissen muss._

Der nächste Sprung bringt uns in den Thronsaal eines seltsamen Palastes. Die Halle ist unter der Erde, trotzdem lichtdurchflutet. Dort stehen ein hochgewachsener Elb mit eindeutiger Verwandtschaft zu Legolas, sein Vater Thranduil, und eine rothaarige Elbe, Tauriel, versunken in einem Gespräch mit einem schwarzhaarigen Menschen, dem König Aragorn. Thranduil versicherte Aragorn gerade, dass Legolas mehr als nur erfahren genug war, um wieder nach Hause zu finden. Aragorn warf die Hände hoch. „Ich weiß, wie gut er ist. Trotzdem, es gefällt mir nicht, dass mein bester Freund einfach spurlos verschwindet und sein König, sein Vater es nicht für nötig hält, jemanden nach ihm suchen zu lassen!"

Thranduil mustert ihn. Eine Spur von Mitleid ist in seinen Augen. „Es ist zuvor passiert, Elessar. Ich vertraue Legolas, und meine Späher haben ohnehin keine Spuren finden können. Wenn er zurück kommt, dann aus eigener Kraft. Ihr könnt bleiben, bis es soweit ist, wenn eure Verantwortung gegenüber Gondor es zulässt."

„Arwen und Faramir kümmern sich um Gondor. Ich fühle mich geehrt von eurem Angebot, und nehme es dankend an."

Der Elbenherrscher nickte ihm sanft zu. „Ich muss euch nun leider verlassen, Aragorn. Fühlt euch wie zu Hause. Ihr kennt euch nach euren zahlreichen Besuchen genug aus, um Euch zurecht zu finden, nicht wahr?" Ein freundliches Lächeln wurde zwischen den beiden Königen getauscht.

Thranduil drehte sich um und verließ die Halle.

Aragorn murmelte einige Worte zu Tauriel und ging dann ebenfalls. Außerhalb der Halle blieb er stehen und sah ratlos nach oben. „Ias in, mellon nìn?", fragte er leise, wie zu sich selbst. Legolas beobachtete seinen Freund traurig. _Im si_ , wisperte er leise. Aber natürlich konnte der andere ihn nicht hören. Legolas seufzte und gab uns Bescheid, er wäre fertig.

Die letzte Szene ist in einer Art Jugendwohnheim. Zwei Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren sitzen einander gegenüber an einem Tisch und schienen sich auf Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Der mit der Brille, Rins Bruder Yukio, schob dem anderen, Rins Freund aber auch irgendwie Rivalen Ryuji Suguro ein Buch hinüber und fragte irgendetwas. Dieser sah überrascht auf. Yukio schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann schlug er die Hand vor den Kopf. „Natürlich. Es ist so einfach."

Suguro schrieb irgendeine Notiz in sein Buch. „Du bist absolut nicht bei der Sache. Glaubst du nicht, dass Rin auf sich selbst aufpassen kann?" „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mit Rin zu tun hat?" Suguro zog die Augenbrauen in einer ‚Echt jetzt?'-Geste hoch. „Ich hab da so ne Ahnung."

Yukio schließt für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich wollte stark werden, um Rin beschützen zu können. Jetzt ist er weg, ich weiß nicht, ob er lebt oder nicht, und Mephisto weiß irgendwas, sagt mir aber nichts."

Suguro tippte mit dem Stift auf den Tisch. „Lightning hat da ein paar Theorien." Jetzt war es Yukio, der überrascht aufsah. „Und…?" „Wenn wir mit den Informationen durch sind, ist er bereit, mir zu sagen, was passiert ist. Ich komme damit dann zu dir, okay?" Yukio lächelte erleichtert. „Danke. Aber wieso behält Lightning das für sich?" „Laut eigener Aussage? Er möchte, dass wir uns auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren. Oh Hinnel… Wenn Rin zurückkommt und erfährt, dass die vorverlegt wurden…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lightning sagt, uns die Informationen jetzt zu geben, würde uns nur alle verrückt machen, und wir würden der Sache wie verrückt hinterher jagen. Außerdem sagt er, dass Rin die größte Chance hat, das zu überleben, wenn wir ihn einfach machen lassen."

„Und du glaubst ihm das?" Suguro lachte. „Den ersten Teil schon. Lightning lügt deutlich zu oft. Ich krieg das schon aus ihm raus. Mach dir um Rin keine Sorgen."

Yukio lächelte warm. „Danke, Suguro."

Rin sieht den beiden eine Weile beim Lernen zu, dann gibt er uns das Signal und wir lösen den Zauber aus.

Unsere Gedanken kehren zu unseren Körpern zurück.

Wir sind alle restlos erschöpft, aber das war es wert. Denn die, die wir lieben zu sehen, hat jeden von uns nur in seiner Hoffnung auf eine glückliche Heimkehr bestärkt.

Wenn dieser Idiot uns noch Mal Horror-Visionen zeigen will, können wir einander einfach die Bilder unserer Freunde und Familie zeigen.

Wir werden alle nach Hause kommen.

Das ist ein Versprechen.


	19. Chapter 19

191919CARTER191919

Die Bilder unserer Familien und unserer Freunde zu sehen hat uns allen geholfen, wieder Hoffnung in der Situation zu finden. Ich muss zugeben, es ärgert mich, nicht mehr gesehen zu haben.

Wir alle können spüren, wie unsere Umgebung vor Energie zu vibrieren scheint. Keiner von uns ist dafür verantwortlich… das heißt, unser Gegner bereitet sich darauf vor, uns zu treffen. Er weiß jetzt, dass er sein Ziel nur erfüllen kann, wenn er uns persönlich bekämpft, und dass wir vielleicht tatsächlich die Stärke haben, ihn zu besiegen.

Es klingt alles so… episch.

Eine Truppe von Helden, die durch einen vom Glück verratenen Verbündeten die Möglichkeit erhalten, Milliarden von Menschenleben zu retten. Die einzige Chance liegt darin, seine größten Ängste zu überwinden, und wenn wir es nicht schaffen ist alles verloren.

Ich glaube manchmal, ich bin in einem schlechten Buch gefangen.

Scott und Legolas sind schon seit Stunden damit beschäftigt, einen Plan zu entwickeln. Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer unser Gegner ist. Wir wissen ein wenig über seine Fähigkeiten, aber sonst…?

Ich war nie jemand, der Heimweh hat. Wer als Kind so viel reist wie ich kann es gar nicht entwickeln. Aber so langsam bildet es sich. Ich vermisse Sadie, Zia, Onkel Amos, ich vermisse mein Leben!

Immerhin haben wir inzwischen eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie wir diesen Ort verlassen können. Uhm, das erklärt vielleicht besser unser Genie, ich habe davon keine Ahnung. Nur, dass jemand in unserer jeweiligen Dimension eine Kraft einsetzen muss, ähnlich wie die, die wir eingesetzt haben, bevor wir verschwunden sind, und zur selben Zeit müssen wir von hier aus einen bestimmten Zauber starten, der eine Rückkopplung mit diesen Kräften erzeugen muss, und wir müssen alle perfekt synchron sein, und haben auch nur eine Chance. Verwirrt? Ich auch.

Ich verlasse mich einfach darauf, dass irgendwer sich etwas überlegt. Denn es kommt noch ein kleines Hindernis dazu: Die Barrieren um diesen Ort scheinen sich zu verstärken. Ich weiß inzwischen eine Menge über Magie, aber das hier ist ganz anders.

Rin nutzt jede Chance, die sich ihm bietet, um mit einem von uns den Schwertkampf zu üben. Er hat Angst vor der Prüfung, die über sein Leben entscheiden wird. Er ist unglaublich stark, aber er zweifelt an seinen Fähigkeiten in den anderen Teilbereichen.

Irgendwie verstehe ich das. Wie oft zweifle ich an mir selbst?

Chase sitzt immer noch reglos da und überdenkt die Möglichkeiten unserer Rückkehr.

Der Rest von uns lungert einfach nur irgendwo herum. Es ist die traurige Wahrheit, dass wir nichts unternehmen können. Unser Gegner muss den ersten Zug machen.

Ein Beben läuft durch die Erde, augenblicklich sind wir auf den Füßen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

Die Luft summt vor Energie. Alles Licht scheint zu verschwinden.

Die Dunkelheit wird fester. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Furcht macht sich in mir breit, sie nimmt mein gesamtes Wesen ein, lähmt mich, beherrscht mich. Mein Herz hämmert in der Brust, mein Atem ist hektisch. Er ist hier. Eine eiskalte Kralle legt sich um meinen Körper.

In der Dunkelheit erscheint eine Form, durch und durch schwarz, aber trotzdem leuchtend. Ein Energiewirbel, der puren Horror ausstrahlt. Meine Beine geben nach. Ich sinke auf die Knie, hilflos. Ich registriere vage, dass es den anderen nicht besser ergeht.

Wir haben uns geirrt. Nichts kann gegen diese Furcht ankommen.

Die Form wird klarer. Der Wirbel verdichtet sich zu einer humanoiden Form. Sie beginnt zu glühen. Bevor wir wirklich verstehen was geschieht, löst sich eine Schockwelle von seinem Körper und schlägt in uns hinein.

Ich fühle, wie die Energie meinen Körper zu zerbrechen scheint. Ich bemerke erst, dass ich fliege, als mein Körper am Boden aufschlägt. Glühend heißer Schmerz jagt durch meinen Körper.

Mühsam öffne ich meine Augen. Alle meine Freunde liegen am Boden, reglos.

Ich fasse es nicht. Vor nicht mal einer halben Minute war noch alles gut. Wie kann das so schnell passieren?

Mein Blick fällt auf die Form. Ich keuche entsetzt auf.

Dort steht ein über zwei Meter großer Mann in einer schwarzen, mit langen Dornen und Klingen besetzten Rüstung, umhüllt von seltsamen dunklen Flammen. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Er strahlt Macht aus, unglaubliche Macht. Stärker als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können.

Er hebt eine Hand. Um ihn herum schillert die Luft. Gestalten formen sich um ihn herum, hunderte von ihnen! Es sind Orks, aber nicht die selben wie beim letzten Mal. Nein, diese hier sind noch stärker, noch größer als ein Uruk'hai! Direkt hinter seiner Gestalt materialisieren sich zwei weitere Wesen. Mein Blut scheint in den Adern zu gefrieren. Legolas stößt einen erstickten Schrei aus. „Balryg!"

Die beiden Feuerdämonen fauchen. Der Mann tritt vor. Scott springt auf und lässt einen der größten Energiestrahlen auf den Mann los, den ich je gesehen habe. Die Energie trifft ihn voll in der Brust.

Für einen Moment ist es zu hell um irgendetwas zu sehen. Doch dann wartet ein unglaublicher Schock auf uns.

Er steht noch. Die rote Energie umspielt nun seinen Körper. Er stößt ein wahnsinniges Lachen aus. Ein tiefer, entsetzlicher Laut, der mein innerstes Wesen zu zerreißen scheint.

Ich weiß plötzlich, was er vor hat. Wir alle wissen es. Aber niemand kann rechtzeitig reagieren.

Er hebt die Hand. Die rote Energie rast mit voller Wucht zurück zu Scott, jetzt mit kleinen, schwarzen Wirbeln darin. Ich versuche ihn zu warnen. Alles in mir schreit. Nur mein Mund nicht.

Dann sehe ich Scotts Augen. Ich sehe darin Widerstand und Kraft, aber da ist noch etwas anderes… Resignation. Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr ausweichen kann.

Seine eigene Energie erwischt ihn. Seine Haut beginnt zu glühen, als sein Körper die Energie wieder in sich aufnimmt. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich. Unglaublicher Schmerz tritt in seine Augen. Er fällt auf die Knie. Die schwarzen Blitze innerhalb des Strahls schlagen in seinen Körper ein. Er reißt die Augen auf, sein Blick… oh Götter, sein Blick. Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit so viel Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen.

Für einen Moment ist das einzige Geräusch das Rauschen der Energie. Dann wirft Scott den Kopf in den Nacken und stößt den entsetzlichsten Schrei aus, den ich je gehört habe.

Ein hysterisches Brüllen. Seine Hände graben sich in seine Brust, ein verzweifelter Versuch den Schmerzen irgendwie Einhalt zu gebieten. Das Glühen wird immer heller.

Der Schrei bricht abrupt ab. Der Energiefluss endet. Scotts Körper sinkt auf den Boden, rote und schwarze Risse in seiner Haut, so schrecklich tief…

Der Mann tritt vor. _„UND SO WIRD ES JEDEM ERGEHEN, DER SICH MIR ENTGEGENZUSTELLEN WAGT!"_

Ich sehe entsetzt auf Scotts Körper. Nichts an ihm deutet auch nur ansatzweise daraufhin, dass er noch lebt. Das darf nicht wahr sein.

„ _IHR SEID MUTIG."_ Er tritt ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. _„ABER LEIDER MUSS ICH EUCH JETZT TÖTEN. NEHMT ES NICHT PERSÖNLICH!"_ Er lacht hämisch.

Wut steigt in mir auf. Eragon entzündet sein Schwert und richtet es auf ihn. „Wer bist du?" Es klingt mehr wie ein Schrei als eine Frage.

„ _OH, DU DARFST MICH GERNE **SCHATTEN** NENNEN. IHR SEID ES NICHT WERT, MEINEN NAMEN IN DEN MUND ZU NEHMEN!"_

Wen Schattens Aussehen interessiert, sucht nach dem Antiguardian aus Adventure Quest. Stellt euch das Ganze etwas bösartiger und mit einer schädelartigen Flamme als Kopf vor.


	20. Chapter 20

Habe während des Schreibens (Ha! Genitiv!) auf Dauerschleife „Place je passe" von Mozart Opera Rock angehört. Würde das Lied dazu empfehlen!

Es ist leider ein sehr kurzes Kapitel. Es hat sich bei jedem einzelnen Satz regelrecht gegen mich gewehrt. Ich versuche, so bald wie möglich ein neues hochzuladen.

Ch19:

 _[Wut steigt in mir auf. Eragon entzündet sein Schwert und richtet es auf ihn. „Wer bist du?" Es klingt mehr wie ein Schrei als eine Frage._

„ _OH, DU DARFST MICH GERNE **SCHATTEN** NENNEN. IHR SEID ES NICHT WERT, MEINEN NAMEN IN DEN MUND ZU NEHMEN!"_ _]_

202020ERAGON202020

Schattens Blick scheint mich zu durchboren.

Ich fühle mich genauso hilflos wie bei meinem Kampf gegen Galbatorix, als wir alle von seiner Magie gefangen waren.

Nein. Das hier ist schlimmer.

Seine Aura der Macht alleine wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen. Aber wenn er unsere Angriffe so leicht abwehren kann, wie sollen wir ihn besiegen? Ich weiß nicht mal, ob Scott noch lebt! Sind wir denn immer noch nicht stark genug?

Schatten hebt die Hand und befiehlt seinen Truppen den Angriff. Mir liegt ein Stein in der Brust. Selbst wenn wir die unglaubliche Horde besiegen können, gegen ihn können wir nicht gewinnen!

Die Orks stoßen grauenhafte Laute aus und stürmen auf uns zu. Ein weiteres Mal versuche ich, meine Magie gegen sie einzusetzen, immer noch erfolglos!

Um mich herum stürzen sich die anderen in den Kampf, mit Ausnahme von Rin. Er kniet neben Scott und untersucht ihn auf irgendwelche Lebenszeichen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir hier alle lebend entkommen…

Ich schlage mich durch die Reihen der Orks. Reflexe übernehmen den Kampf. Irgendwo erstrahlt ein helles Licht, als Legolas sich mit einem der Balryg duelliert. Wann immer Legolas' Dolche auf die Klinge des Balrogs treffen, zuckt ein Lichtblitz über das Schlachtfeld.

Der andere Balrog liefert sich einen heftigen Schlagabtausch mit Percy und Carter. Ihre Gesichter sind so voller Angst. Sie sind noch Kinder!

Der Rest von uns kämpft gegen die Horden unseres Feindes. Es ist kein Ende in Sicht!

Es müssen mindestens zwei Tausend von ihnen sein, wir sind nur zu sechst! Und die Hälfte von uns kämpft an anderen Stellen!

Ein Ork nutzt mein kurzes Zögern und greift mich von hinten an. Ich wirble herum und pariere den Schlag, nur wenige Zentimeter vor meiner Schulter. Sie drängen von allen Seiten auf mich ein, ihre Augen blitzend und mordlüstern. Selbst nach so langer Zeit des Kampfes schreckt mich dieser Blick noch ab. Ein weiteres Schwert zuckt auf meinen Rücken zu, gleichzeitig eines von der Seite. Ich kann nicht beide abwehren!

Ein leuchtender Energiestab zuckt dazwischen und schlägt das hintere Schwert weg. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren blocke ich den rechten Stoß. Chase bewegt sich mit, so dass wir Rücken an Rücken stehen. Eine Armee wäre mir lieber, aber es ist ein Anfang. Ein besonders harter Hieb lässt mich leicht taumeln. Sekunden später trennt uns eine Axt voneinander weg, und die Orks tun alles, um uns getrennt zu halten. Getrennt bedeutet verletzlich.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallt über das Schlachtfeld und lässt die Orks für einen Moment erstarren. Unter Legolas' Hand sinkt der Balrog zusammen, sein Feuer erlischt und die Schatten verschwimmen. Die Orks sehen sich verunsichert um, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Danach schaltet mein Gehirn auf reine Reflexe um. Ich blocke, schlage, weiche aus, wiederholen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich gekämpft habe, als meine Arme langsam müde reiße mich zu dem Geschehen zurück und sehe mich um. Die meisten von uns kämpfen mit letzter Kraft.

Der zweite Balrog ist zwar auch besiegt, aber gefühlte Millionen Orks bringen ihr Werk zu dem angestrebten Ende. Legolas, Carter und Percy sind durch ihre Kämpfe deutlich ausgelaugter als der Rest von uns. Chase wirkt erschöpft, kämpft aber weiter.

Und dann ist da noch Rin. Er beschützt Scott so gut er kann, aber die Orks erkennen ein schwaches Ziel und überrennen ihn beinahe! „Chase!", brülle ich. Sein Kopf fliegt herum, während er sich mit seiner molkularen Kinese die Gegner vom Leib hält. Er folgt meinem Blick, nickt mir zu und sprintet zu ihnen hinüber. Rins Erleichterung ist förmlich zu spüren.

Ein weiterer Ork springt auf mich zu. Ich hebe Brisingr, aber bin zu langsam. Ich kann den Schlag nur ablenken. Eisen beißt in meine Schulter. Ich höre mich selbst entsetzt aufkeuchen und springe zurück. Die anderen Orks kommen mit neuem Elan auf mich zu. Und in diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass wir verloren haben.

Es ist vorbei.


End file.
